A Place in the Sun
by Velvet Thunder
Summary: "The heck is your problem with me! I'm a normal person. I watch Friends, The Office, Modern Family... etc! I eat like a normal person, I act like a normal person… sometimes… and I live on this Earth like a normal person! Why the heck are aliens from outer space so attracted to me! Do I smell good or something?" Rated T for violence and action, some suggestive content, and language.
1. Chapter 1: Routine

_Author's Note_ : Hello to whoever is reading this! This is my first story on this site (and on any site really) and I hope you enjoy it. I appreciate reviews, especially constructive criticism. Let me tell you, I'm far from perfect when it comes to writing works of literature and I am still figuring out how to use this website. If I make any mistakes concerning the details of the fandom (like who does what and where and when) then please let me know! I like to avoid errors as much as possible. I do hope the format of this story is alright, hopefully I'll figure out how to do all of this soon. Please enjoy and review! Thank you!

 _Disclaimer_ : I do not own Transformers (lol I wish I did) I only own my OC's which are currently Elizabeth and Hayden.

* * *

My life, just like countless other human beings, started out normally (I know, cliche, right). I had a normal family, a normal job (if you ask me, it was a fairly nice job), and an all around normal schedule. I had hopes, dreams, aspirations,… etc. I was an independent woman who didn't need no man *snaps fingers in Z formation*.

Of course I didn't ask for all of this to happen! Granted, if you were faced with the decisions I had to make you probably would have gone about them differently. I can understand that completely. However, when you are in the moment and it is _actually happening_ , you can be damn well sure you're gonna mess up. A lot.

So pardon me for all of my mistakes I make while we go over my tragic and possibly Mary-Sueish life. You have been warned.

Alright let's start at my stories beginning.

Because it's all about me from here on out.

My arm is dead.

I sat up in bed and performed a thorough autopsy of the ligament.

Turns out I had just slept on it wrong. Phew. I shake it like a Polaroid picture, expecting it to return to normal. All I get in return is this feeling of a thousand pins and needles poking the entirety of my arm. Right, this is how my morning is going to start.

I roll out of bed and check my alarm clock which reads 6:02, 28 minutes before my alarm is set to go off.

Alright, I can go to sleep for another half an hour or I can get a head start on the day so that I won't be rushed later on… The first option is definitely the most appealing...

I decide to walk to the bathroom and start my morning, after I turn off my alarm clock. I don't need to have that hellish machine scaring the crap outta me when I'm dressing. Again.

I hiss when I feel the cold tiles on floor of the bathroom under my feet. That is a feeling that is hard to get used to, lemme tell you. While my toes adjust to the temperature of the tiles I plug my phone into the stereo and turn on my playlist.

I must admit, I am a pretty amazing singer. And you cannot testify against that considering this is a book and not a movie, so _ha_.

While I brush my teeth to the rhythm of Umbrella by Rihanna, I check my phone for any new texts because I am such a popular person as you will soon come to learn. I stare disappointingly at my screen and set it back down on the table. Let's just forget about that...

What? Skip the boring parts of the beginning of my day? How rude of you to ask, but I feel nice this morning so I will comply.

After my (apparently boring) morning routine I sit at the squat rack in my local gym and contemplate if I want to torture myself with ten more reps or make my way over to the dumbbell rack for the third part of my workout. Out of the corner of my eye I spot a person making his way over to me.

If it's that stalker that calls himself Jay-Z I'm gonna scream...

"Hey its rude to holds spots for other people, girlie."

I don't bother turning around to see who was speaking to me, it was obvious who it was.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" I said with no small amount of sarcasm. I hear him chuckle.

"What, it can't be _you_ squatting 255. How much do you even weigh? 120? 130-"

I stand up and punch Jay in the gut before he can finish his sentence, then proceed to walk off to the dumbbell rack and pick up a couple 30's. Hopefully he'll take the hint.

I don't have time to flirt and get swole at the same time.

"Hey now, that's no way to treat your gym partner-" Seeing as he did _not_ take the hint, I put on my headphones before he can finish his sentence as an attempt to ignore him. Why does he have to show up every morning at the same time as me? It's like he wants to get punched in the gut. Granted, any touch by me is a blessing in itself but come on, after a few hundred punches you gotta take a hint.

Mumbling was all I heard behind Stronger by Kanye West. The famous dude was arrogant but he can rap with the best of them.

I continue to curl, my biceps burning in the process. I look up at the gym clock mid curl and realize it's time to start my cool down routine. I glance behind my shoulder and notice my gym stalker is gone.

Jay is alright to talk to sometimes, like when I'm on my rest period and not trying to workout. He's around six feet tall with a pretty muscular build, so It's not like I want to heave my protein shake every time I look at him. I can appreciate a good looking man when I see one, don't get me wrong.

After a quick cool down and 15 minutes of yoga, I slump my athletic pack over my shoulder and head out to my car. My phone suddenly starts vibrating in my pack. I set it down and unzip the top compartment, retrieving my cell. I glance at the caller. Its Hayden, my best pal.

"Hey what's up?" I zip my backpack shut again and make my way back to my car, the phone between my cheek and shoulder.

"We still on for lunch, Liz?" She inquires. I nod, then realize she can't see me.

"Yep. Noon at the same place, as always."

"Alright. See you there Ms. Fahrenheit."

"That's not even close to my name! Why do you persist on calling me that?"

"I dunno, maybe on the account you can sing like Freddie Mercury?"

 _Told you_. My face contorts into a smile and I chuckle.

"Why thank you Hay-"

"And you look like him too," She interrupts. I glare at the pavement.

"Ha, Ha. You're quite the comedian." I hear her laugh at my words. She thinks she's funny but we all know her jokes are about as old and used as the pavement I'm walking on. I grab my keys from my backpack and look up to unlock the car, and I spot the most gorgeous car next to mine. Like _hot damn._

"Ok WOW." I marvel at the luxury car in front of me. It's a silver Pontiac Solstice with not a scratch on the paint job.

"What is it, Liz?" I hear Hayden say over the phone. I gawk at the car for a second before responding.

"Yeah I'm looking at a nice freaking car right now."

"What kind?"

"Silver Pontiac Solstice." I respond as my feet seem to gravitate towards the car.

"Dang. Do you think someone new is signing up for a gym membership?"

"I don't think so, which is why I'm wondering why I haven't seen this sexy freaking car before-"

"That's because I normally don't park here." A voice spoke up behind me. I jump a little at the sound and my phone loses its place from under my cheek. It hits the pavement, effectively ending my call with Hayden, and ends up underneath the Porsche.

I sigh heavily and lower my bag so that I may maneuver under the car and attempt to grab the phone.

"No that's alright," the voice starts up behind me, his voice sounding a little frantic, " I can pick it up-"

"It's fine I'll do it," I mean I'm already under the car does he want me to get up- OW frick I forgot pavement didn't feel _amazing_ on bare elbows. Yeah it doesn't help that it's hot as frick outside so there goes the skin on my thighs. Goodbye thigh skin I'll miss you.

I'm not being dramatic. Shut up.

I pick up my phone and shift to scoot from under the car, but my head hits the underside of the vehicle. I hiss in pain and my hand shoots up to protect myself from the hard metal momentarily thinking the car attacked me. But realization dawns pretty quickly, and yep I'm just clumsy as hell. Then something odd happens… I feel the car shudder from under my hand.

"What the hell?!" My hand shoots away and I slither seemingly faster than a snake from under the car. The Porsche just freaking _shuddered_ because I freaking _touched_ it. I probably broke something gosh danggit.

"Hey man your car is either possessed and I just molested it or I'm imagining things." I say as I stand up and dust myself off. I do a double take when I notice it's Jay who's standing behind me. (shocker)

"Huh that's weird," He responds, looking a little flustered but quickly recovering, "Is your phone alright?"

I shrug and turn the phone around in my hands.

"There's a couple of scratches but nothing too major. Again with the car though-"

"I'm sure it's nothing lil' lady, no need to worry your pretty head about it," he says and smiles sweetly. I eye him cautiously. He thinks I'm an idiot. Of course he does. I get a couple dudes like this who automatically assume that because I have golden blonde hair I'm tour guide barbie with only my high school diploma to show.

"Alright…" I give the car the benefit of the doubt, on account of I wanna get home and eat.

I pick up my bag and set down my things in the Rav 4's passenger seat. When I walk around the front to get in the driver's seat I look up and notice Jay just standing and staring off into space. What a weirdo.

I drove off while blasting some Queen on the car stereo, making me forget about the interesting set of events that just took place.

I know what you're thinking.

Obviously I was just paranoid and my mind played tricks on me, making me believe that something was up with the sexy car. Yes I will let you believe that for now, for ignorance can be bliss. You know, I thought so as well without realizing it.

But come on, we all know why you're here. You're intrigued by my amazing personality and good looks (just assume I'm good looking). And if you're not reading because of that then lemme tell ya, _shits about to hit the fan._

* * *

 _Author's Note_ : I still need to figure out how I'm going to do these 'Author's Notes' things so bear with me. Anyways, that's the end of the first chapter! Its pretty short, I know, but don't worry chapters will (hopefully) be larger with steady updates. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Aliens? Aliens

_Author's Notes:_ Alright! Things are about to get moving. This part of the story is tricky because I don't want to rush anything and character development is key. I want you to _know_ the character and maybe be able to connect with her on some level. Say you were faced with a giant robot ten times your size; what would your initial reaction be? I hope it's to run like hell in the other direction or be frozen in terror. Any other reaction would probably be a little far out there; especially for me. Which is why I am writing her to have my personality. Like what would I do in this situation? How would I react? Granted, my mind _does_ process what she is going to do throughout the story and I subconsciously think about what her reaction would be, but I try to keep it real. Also I'm thinking about changing the name of the story but I don't know what that would be changed to yet…

Also, I am changing her car to a silver Lexus 2007 ES 350. She makes over six digits and lives alone so why not give her a bit of an upgrade? Also when I find out how to edit an already submitted chapter I'll change that bit of info because I wrote that she had a Rav 4.

WARNING: There will be profanity in this chapter including some usage of the F bomb.

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Transformers. None of it. I do however own Elizabeth and Hayden, hopefully you already realized that… also I do own a fashion industry I created which you will be learning of in the next few seconds.

* * *

Working at Styl can be hell. Utter hell. Granted, it does have its perks. It's a short drive from my house to my office in Mission City, which is all fine and dandy. I also make six digits _and_ I have a pretty large sized office that I decorated pretty nicely.

Sure, a lot of people there are stuck up snobs that make twice the amount you do and let you know that fact by the way they walk and talk down to you like they are your superior, but the reality is some of them can be nice people (once you get past the large and fragrant cloud of Juicy Couture perfume).

I like to consider myself one of those nice people. I'm a 23 year old working with other people my age, so of course things are going to get a little hectic in the workplace. I'm going to turn into a raging bitch sometimes if I don't get my way.

"What the _hell_ do you mean you didn't get me those prints! I want them on my desk in an hour and if I don't see them _I'm going to nail your head to my f'ing floorboards."_

And that was just this morning.

I sit at my desk facing the giant window behind me that takes up the entirety of that side of the room. Being a representative at a high end fashion company takes a toll on a person. I have to look good everyday, show up to work early, and make nice with some terrible people. But fashion is what I'm good at, so here I shall stay.

"Ms. Taylor?" My head perks up and I notice my door cracked open with my assistant on the other side.

"Did you get those prints, Rachel?" I ask.

"Yes," She places the prints on my desk, "I am very sorry I was late obtaining them for you, it won't happen again,"

"No need for apologies Rach, I didn't mean go all _The Devil Wears Prada_ on you. It was a simple mistake," I smile at her and dismiss her. She nods and retreats from my office.

I do try to make it so I am nice to my subordinates, they are only human. Everyone makes mistakes, which is something I try desperately to avoid.

The phone rings and I quickly turn on the speaker. Please not be my manager…

"Elizabeth Taylor speaking, how may I help you." I say in a monotone voice, as I have said these words many times before.

"Dang. I was looking for the human, not the robot. Could you leave a message?"

I roll my eyes and chuckle, "What's up Hayden? Hey aren't you supposed to be on a date right now? Don't tell me you need a get away. He's so cute!"

"No that's not it. We rescheduled for tomorrow because he has an emergency press conference. What are your plans for lunch?" She inquires. I twirl my pencil in one hand while picking up my coffee in the other.

"None as of right now. Meet at the cafe in an hour?"

"You got it. And he's not that cute."

"Whatever," I take a sip of my coffee and stand to look out the massive window, "he's got a ton of money _and_ he doesn't look a day over thirty. Id say hes cute by my standards."

"That was really snobby sounding!" She exclaims as she laughs.

"Yeah I realized that as I said it."Ok that's not what I really think to be quite honest, I do admire depth and personality. And to be frank I haven't thought about attaining a boyfriend in a while. I become so busy with work it's almost impossible to make time for other things other than fitness and Hayden.

"Hey did you notice a crap ton of military vehicles driving down 95?"

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion and glance out the window. Huh, there are some military cars crowding the streets. I walk closer towards the glass of the window, curiosity taking hold.

"Yeah, what are they doing here-"

"Ms. Taylor!" My assistant came crashing through the door looking positively shaken. Surprised, I turn to look at her and turn off the speaker.

"The military has issued an immediate evacuation," She continues. I stand there, eyes wide trying and failing to comprehend the situation.

"What for?!" Why would they evacuate us? Terrorists? _What the hell is going on._

"I don't know, but we gotta get out of here! Now!"

What the hell? Whats going on? How do I move my legs?

"Now Ms. Taylor!" Rachel grabs my arm and we run out the door

I hear and feel a loud crash that seemed to take place a few floors down, but I soon forget about it. All I can focus on is sprinting to the nearest exit and _getting the hell outta there._

Another explosion shakes the entire floor and I fall to the ground. I look up to see my assistant no longer near me and crowds of people racing to the exits. Holy _shit_ this is serious!

Ok Elizabeth you have one objective: get to your car and get the hell out of here.

 _Now._

I sprint to the staircase and run down the many flights of stairs, tripping more times than I care to count. At one point I slip so badly I twist my ankle and lay on the ground for a second.

"Alright time to get the frick up now Lizzy."

I groan and continue down the stairs.

When I finally make it out of the building I gawk at the sight before me.

Giant fucking aliens. GIANT FUCKING ALIENS. _GIANT FUCKING ALIENS THROWING THEMSELVES AT EACH OTHER._

 _OH MY_ _ **FUCK.**_

A string of vulgar curse words grace my lips as I run like hell was freezing over towards my car.

If I was on television my sentences would have gone like this: "BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

As I run I notice two huge robot alien thingies running towards me and blasting this other alien robot thingy. What are these things? Upon further examination I notice they resemble humans. Are they Chinese? Japanese? Lizzy who the hell cares just run for your life. FOCUS.

As I run down the sidewalks full of people scared shitless like me, I glance to my right and notice a kid jumping over this car with a cube looking thing in his hand. After he falls a glowing light appears from the cube and spreads across the ground rapidly.

The light reaches me and I feel a tingling sensation spread from my feet to my head and I suddenly feel dizzy. I drop to the ground and try to regain my senses. What was that? It doesn't matter. What does matter is getting out of this war zone and to safety.

I pick myself up and continue towards the direction of my car. I turn a corner, and another, and another until I can see the giant garage my car resides in. Thank goodness!

That thought ended rather abruptly as a giant metal alien crashed into a building a few yards in front of me.

"Holy shit!" I scream as I scramble backwards. The robot thingie grumbles and looks around. I stare at it, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. It's a lot scarier up close, let me tell you.

Its eyes lock with mine and they seem to widen.

"Liz?" It says. HOLY HELL IT KNOWS MY NAME.

The robot scrambles to its feet and reaches to pick me up. I run like hell the other way, as any normal person would. Metal hands ensnare me before I could even make it a couple of feet and I screech like a banshee.

"I'm not going to hurt ya! Calm down! I'm gonna get ya outta here!" I hear it say. I stare at him in utter shock. Like, _oh my gosh a giant robot has me in his giant metal hands what the heck do I do oh my gosh this is the end of the line isn't it goodbye mom goodbye dad farewell hayden and so long career-_

Suddenly I hear a bunch of wizzing and whirring and before I know it I'm sitting in a car. Where did the alien go. What happened to the alien. _Where the hell is the robot._

"Hang tight." I hear.

"Who said that?!" I exclaim. Then I notice a seatbelt place itself around me all on its own and I'm muted once more out of pure shock.

The car speeds off in the opposite direction of all of the robot chaos, swerving around other cars and people in the streets.

I notice my breathing picking up speed and I try to calm down, but that notion is put to the side when the car starts speaking to me.

"Lil lady you need to breathe. Yer heart rate is all over the place." Yeah I got that and I was trying to fix it until you _,_ _a giant alien robot that turns into a car,_ spoke. Thanks.

"Who are you? What are you? Whats going on?" My voice sounds shaky and raspy.

"Im Jazz, and it's hard to explain. Did ya trip? My scanners say ya have scuffs all over. Geez I said calm down or yer gonna faint," he points out as he swerves to the right making my hands reach out to the left to keep myself from hitting the side of the car.

"How do I calm down when I'm being kidnapped by a car without a driver who also happens to be a giant alien robot?"

"The designation is Jazz, and good point."

We come to an old building on the outskirts of the city and he opens the car door for me to get out. I scramble to unbuckle the seatbelt but like a good talking car it does it for me. Thank you talking car.

"Stay right here. I'll come back for ya." It says as it shuts the door behind me. I notice that it's a Pontiac Solstice and my eyes rack the nice exterior of the car in mild awe.

"Like what you see?" It says with no small amount of flirtation lacing its voice. My mind reels with what I can only describe as a mixture of surprise and embarrassment.

"I- um-" I stutter. The Solstice makes a chuckling noise and races off back to the raging battle, leaving me to my thoughts.

That… that was… interesting. To say the least.

I sit on the broken and run down sidewalk and hug my knees to my chest. My mind races with questions, the most prominent ones being: what just happened, and what's that robot thing going to do when he gets back? _If_ he gets back…

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ And thus the chaos ensues. I definitely had a lot of fun writing this chapter! The plot is thickening and relationships are about to be established. Updates will be at most once every week, and chapters will get longer.


	3. Chapter 3: Luck

_Author's Note:_ Ok so the third chapter of this fic… My muse for this story is still very alive (note that part of the reason I am writing this story is for me, because I have fun;)) and I have a solid plot that I plan on sticking to. However, I would really appreciate some feed back just to know if you guys like it or not? Like how am I doing because I haven't written anything and posted it on a public website and I would love to know if you enjoy it or if I could be doing something differently. But again, if you don't like it so far that's alright because ultimately this fic is for anyone to read and if you don't like it then that's chill with me:)

Please read and review!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do own my OC's Elizabeth and Hayden._

* * *

Alright so… Time to process what just happened.

A robot alien war is going on in the middle of the city and I'm sitting on the sidewalk hyperventilating. I could be running or hiding but instead I choose to just sit here and breathe till I faint. Yeah it's time to get up.

I shakily rise to my feet and survey the area, looking for a good place to hide or a place to run.

What if the robot comes back and doesn't find me? Would he just leave or would he come back for me? It's highly likely he'll come looking for me… what will he do if he finds me. Turn me into robot alien chow? What do they even eat…

My mind races with endless questions. Should I run? I know where my car is, so I could just leave and never come back here. I'll move to France. Yes good idea.

Wait a second, my car is basically in the middle of the battle. I'm not going back into that shit storm even if someone put a giant alien gun to my head!

Walking it is.

I walk along the sidewalk with no small amount of fear lacing through my bones. At least it's a fairly nice day for a strole- _OH CRAP_

A jet flies directly above my head and I fall to the ground, covering my ears in the process.

"Are they supposed to fly that fucking close to the ground?! I think not!" I scream. My ears ring with the sound of the jet and I close my eyes in agitation. This is going to give me one hell of a migraine I swear to goodness…

What am I doing? Where am I going? I still haven't even processed what the heck is going on. There are robots in Mission City! Maybe they aren't alien… maybe they're a government experiment gone berserk… or maybe they were sent from another country!

My walk soon turns into a full on sprint in the opposite direction from the battle.

I'm sure as hell not going to stay and watch some two ton robots duke it out and kill me in the process. No thank you.

My heels make it excessively hard to run in so I shrug them and my cardigan off, leaving me in my black long sleeve turtleneck and black jeggings. It's hot as hell out and I pick today of all days to wear black? Just my luck.

Speaking of luck where the _**hell**_ did it go _._

The wind whips my hair in my face as I run with my shoes and cardigan grasped like a football. Well this running back sure as hell isn't getting caught by another bot that's for darn sure.

As I leave the outskirts of the city and run along the deserted highway I notice my headache starts to worsen and I have to stop to catch my breath. I'm so freaking glad I workout, else I probably would be squashed by those huge freaking things.

I rub my temples and groan from the aching pain. I occasionally have headaches due from work stress, but I never normally have a migraine this size.

My head throbs with waves of discomfort, but soon dies down after a couple more minutes of slow breathing. Thank goodness thats over, *I hope this is how bad my days going to get…

*famous last words

I look back at the city which is currently becoming a pile of rubble. What's going to happen when all of this is over? I can't go back to my normal job because I'm pretty sure I spotted a giant hole in the middle of my building while I was running away. There goes having the successful and independent life I've worked so hard for…

No. I'm not giving up this easily. I can shrug this off! I've come upon many obstacles in my 23 years on this planet, and not one of them has deterred me from reaching my goals.

It's just… this all has happened so fast… One minute Im working in my normal job having a normal conversation with Hayd- HAYDEN!

OH MY GOSH I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT HAYDEN.

"Holy crap she's probably dead. Yep. My best friend is dead and I left my stupid cell in the office so I can't call her and tell her how lucky she is she's outta this mess. Freaking great." I say aloud. No one is around so why not?

I turn to resume my walk away from Mission City, and that's when I hear the engine of a car behind me.

"Oh for shits sake I don't even want to see another car again." I mutter to myself. I've had enough of normal _and_ talking cars for one day.

I practically strain my eyes trying to see the car that's coming toward me at high speeds. It looks like a… sports car of some sort. Wait, it's not… oh great. It is.

A Pontiac Solstice.

"Aw come on!" I whine before I go into a full sprint down the side of the highway. You know, where everyone likes to throw their litter.

"You're not gonna get me. You're not gonna get me." I say through gritted teeth as I race towards the neighborhood. The gravel beneath my feet rip holes in my socks and before I know it my feet become a bloody mess. Yes it hurts but I'd rather cut them clean off than get abducted by an alien.

I take a quick look behind me as I run and notice the Porsche isn't following me any more. I sit in the deserted area between the highway and the nearest neighborhood. The grass is dead here and tumbleweeds are an abundance. Where did everyone go? Oh yeah as far away as they can from Mission City.

"Why me. Why me." I whimper to no one in particular. I fall to the ground and asses the damages to my feet.

"There's no way I can run on these any more… crap. If the talking car comes back I'm done for."

As I lay basking in the sun, I notice a faint sound in the distance.

Yep thats right, its the talking car. What a coincidence.

Heres what I dont understand, why does it keep coming back for me? How does it know me? I feel like a lot of unanswered questions have been surfacing as of late.

I rise to my feet and wince when I feel pain erupting from the sensitive area, falling back down in the process. I look towards the direction of the car and see its only seconds before it gets here. Oh no…

I scramble backwards in an attempt at getting away from the car, but it proves to be futile.

"Please don't hurt me!" I plead. The car transforms into a robot and chuckles with amusement.

"Lil lady, I'm not gonna hurt you. Ya don't have ta be afraid of me." He inches closer and I shuffle backwards, scraping my feet on the ground in the process. I hiss at the sudden pain and cease my attempt at escaping.

"Are ya hurt? My scanners say ya got some flesh wounds on yer feet… I better getcha to Ratchet." The robot inches closer to me, so close that I can see his eyes behind his glass visor. My eyes widen at the proximity and I hold up my hands motioning for him to not come any closer.

"Please don't kidnap me! I swear I didn't do anything!" I notice my hands start to shake with fear and I quickly put them down. If the robot knows I'm that afraid it'll make him want to take me more.

A look of concern graces his features and he kneels to the ground next to me. I automatically lean back, nervous at how close he is. If I wanted to I could practically reach out and touch the metal of his face.

"Liz, I swear I won't harm ya. Please let me help you…"

He gently wraps his hands around me, enveloping me in his grasp. My hands graze the metal now surrounding me and I notice how oddly warm it is…

Jazz starts to compact back into his alt mode and I soon find myself in the driver's seat of the Pontiac. The seat belt places itself around me and I feel the seat recline and accommodate to the arch of my back.

"How… how do you know my name?" I ask.

"It's a long story. I'm sure Ratchet'll clear things up for ya when we get back to base. But for now ya gotta rest lil lady or you'll crash yer systems."

"Ok." Is all I can muster as he begins to drive. It's been a long day cut me some slack.

I know I shouldnt sleep in a strange car such as this one, but sleep right now seems so inviting… He seems like a nice car. Sure, all I know about him is that he's a twenty foot tall robot who calls himself Jazz, but he seems harmless. A quick little nap won't hurt anything…

Wait. Snap out of it. What if he tries to drop me off in the middle of nowhere and I have no idea how I got there because I was sleeping on the way over. Good thinking. Sleep is for the weak anyway.

"You alright Liz?" He inquires. I nod my head sheepishly and look out the window. He's a perfectly nice bot just give him a chance!

"I take it there are more of your species?" Might as well ask him a few questions to keep my mind alert.

"Yeah. There used to be a ton but now we are few." he says with a sigh.

"What happened?"

"Decepticons. They've been tryin' to wipe out our kind for ages."

A puzzled look graces my features and the robot lets out a sigh.

"It should be over now, what with us just kickin megatrons aft to the pit."

Interesting robot lingo…

"Who is Megatron?" I inquire.

"He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"Who is your leader?"

"Optimus Prime. We are called Autobots."

My headache returns full blast and I remain silent for some time. All of this is going to take a while to process.

"While ya were back in the city did ya happen to touch a metal lookin cube at some point?" My attentions reverts back to reality and I ponder his question.

"I don't remember touching it but I do remember some kid running with it near where I was running."

Jazz took a minute to process the information I gave him and after a moment he sighs and mutters something unintelligible to himself.

"Jazz I'm going to be honest with you… you seem like a nice robot alien but I have no clue what to think about all of this. I mean even the concept of a talking car slash robot sounds a little far fetched and difficult to process… And where do I even look when I'm talking to you in your car form? Like the sound is coming from the stereo so is that where I should be looking? Plus why do you look like humans? If you're from a different planet shouldn't you look different from us-"

"Lil lady you ask way too many questions," Jazz says with a chuckle. I furrow my brows, agitated. _That wasn't an answer to my question Jazzy baby._

"All yer questions will be answered once we get back ta base."

"Yes because that clears everything right up for me…" I mutter. He chuckles again, but this time the seat seems to vibrate under me as well.

"Yer a curious one, aren't ya?" He practically purrs.

I feel my cheeks rising in temperature and I quickly distract myself by looking out the window. What kind of situation even is this… How does one cope with being kidnapped and having the kidnapper hit on you… and the kidnapper is a giant alien robot that turns into a car… this is where I go insane isnt it? I soon find myself absentmindedly tracing circles with my finger on the leather of the seat. Not long after I start I feel a subtle vibrating sensation and I notice the wheel become a little jerky with it's movements.

"So how's things in the squishy world?" He inquires. His voice sounds a little shaky and I wonder if it's because i'm tracing circles on the leather.

Hmmm… Interesting… Should I use to my advantage or stop…

It seems like I didn't have a choice in the matter because he reclines my seat all the way back and straps my hands down with another seat belt.

"Careful lil lady. Let's keep in mind what we do with our hands" he says with his voice taking a low tone and I shiver.

What… Oh. Oh no. _Oh my goodness no._

I did not just feel up a robot _._

 _I did not just feel up a robot._

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I have fun writing it lol


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapping 101

_Author's Note:_ Here's chapter four! Thank you to those who reviewed I greatly appreciated it:)

I wanted to keep things in this chapter moving for the most part. Plot twists are coming (and don't worry the plot will also be forming) and I hope you enjoy!

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Transformers. I only own Hayden and the mentally unstable Elizabeth.

* * *

"Ok, so I was thinking you could like stop by my house or something so I could get my stuff if that's alright?" Who knows what I will need for this trip though… How is one even supposed to simply guess?

"Oh yeah I forgot squishies need supplies for… whatever squishies do"

I tell Jazz my address and he proceeds to make his way there.

The rain hits the windshield and it becomes hard to see outside, not that I could look out the windshield very well anyways on the account that I am reclined all the way back oh and I can't scratch this _freaking itch on my nose_ because my hands are tied down. Anyways…

"So what do giant alien robots eat?" I ask. I do hope it's not human flesh.

"Energon," He replies. I furrow my brows, confused.

"Is that a chemical found in humans?"

"Uh- no. Why do ya ask?"

"Oh just wondering…" Reliefs flows through me at his answer. At least he might not eat me.

"Hold up- ya weren't thinkin' I was gonna eat ya right?" _How did he know._

"What? No-"

"Honestly squishy yer a terrible liar. There's no way in pit I'd wanna eat ya. At least, not in that way," His tone takes a low and flirtatious turn and I can't help but let out a little squeak at his words. This robot is a _ **player**_ **.**

Jazz chuckles and I feel the seat vibrate under me again.

"Yer too much fun, femme."

We arrive at my house and I strain my neck to look out the window and notice Hayden's car parked out front. Yes! She's alive! _Thank goodness._

"Just park alongside the road and I'll be out in 20 minutes if that's alright."

"Yup," He unbuckles me, raises the seat, and opens the door for me to get out. Such a gentlebot.

I limp to the front door (my feet still hurt like a bitch) getting soaking wet in the process and enter the passcode.

As I enter the house I say, "Hayden I'm home-" But I'm cut off by a tight bear hug.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She exclaims as she squeezes the life out of me.

"I fine, really I am-"

"I SAW A HOLE IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR BUILDING AND YOU SAY YOU'RE FINE? LIZZY, TWO GIANT ROBOTS CAME CRASHING THROUGH YOUR BUILDING-"

"Hayden calm down you're blowing out my eardrums." She mutters something and lets me go. I motion her to walk with me to my bedroom as she continues her rant.

"- and then this giant black and grey robot just does this somersault over me and dodges these missiles in the process, and the whole time I just scream and watch like some imbecile." She plops down on my chair and huffs her messy brown hair out of her face.

"That's rough, Hayden," I say with a chuckle. If only she knew…

"How'd you get your car? And why are you packing?" She inquires. Do I tell her about Jazz or do I lie to my best friend? It's not like she doesn't already know of their existence.

"I'm being kidnapped by one of the giant alien robots and I need to get my stuff." I deadpan. The look on her face was freaking _priceless._

" _What the holy hell_. You need to escape. YOU GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE LIZ-"

"Woah woah woah calm down, lets think about this. How the hell do I escape? I can't just walk out the backdoor, he'll find out. And if you hadn't noticed, they can turn into cars. And not just any cars, high speed _run you the fuck down_ cars. I'm in over my head Hayden and there's no turning back." I zip up my NIKE backpack and heave it over my shoulder.

"Yes there is. We can get in my car and drive away, easy. We can drive to the mall where it's populated and he won't be able to catch us without revealing what he is and by then I'm sure the cops will be there to protect us!"

I shake my head and turn to walk to the front door but Hayden stops me in the process.

"You might not come back which is really scary. Where is he even taking you? Why is he making you go with him?"

"Look Hayden… I don't know. All I know is that I'd rather not have an alien robot trying to hunt me down. Plus there's more of them and I honestly don't know what they're capable of right now. This is a lot for me to process… but I gotta go, and you have to promise me something." I make a point to look in her eyes and rest my hands on her shoulders to make sure she understands the gravity of the situation.

"Don't get involved, and don't tell anyone. You hear?"

"I can't let you get kidnapped by a fraggi-" Hayden hesitates for a moment before continuing, " freaking robot, Liz! This is stupid. Lets just call the cops and we can turn him in or something."

Fragging? What kind of cuss word is that...

"You know that's not gonna work. I have to go, he's waiting for me. Promise me you'll stay out of it Hayden." I've never been this stern with her before and it's making me a little afraid myself.

Hayden nods her head and sighs, "How will I know you're not dead?"

"... You won't."

With that I head out the door and limp to the Porsche parked outside. As I approach the car the door opens to the trunk and I set my things down inside. Before I get in the front passenger seat I steal a glance at my house and notice Hayden peaking out the front window. She waves to me and I wave back, a feeling of dread settling in my stomach.

I don't know what's going to happen to me… To be frank I'm not particularly excited to find out.

To think that this morning all that I was worried about was getting those damn papers from my assistant.

I plop into the car and we drive off. After an hour of just listening to the rain patter against the roof and windows of the car Jazz breaks the silence.

"Lil girlie are you alright? Ya seem quite."

"I'm just mulling over all of this." I practically whisper. Truth be told, I'm scared. I'm scared of not coming back and not being able to see the ones that I love again… Tears start to form in my eyes and I wipe them away before they get the chance to fall down my face. You're going to get through this Elizabeth. You're going to find out what he wants from you, and then you'll find out a way to escape.

"Hey squish who was that girl- wait why are ya leaking?! Do ya need medical assistance?!" The car starts to swerve a little and I grab the steering wheel to keep us from driving into the side of the road.

"Primus femme I had it under control! No need to bot-handle me like that" He finishes with a laugh. My hands shoot off the wheel so fast I hit myself in the face with them.

"Ow…" I whine. I hear the car snigger and I glance at the stereo in agitation.

"Look Jazz, I wanna know why you are kidnapping me _this instant_."

"Confidential," he says with a smug tone. Is this robot _teasing_ me? Oh **hell** no.

Now, I know I'm in no position whatsoever to blackmail a two ton alien robot who can drop kick me to tim buck two, but what else am I supposed to do? Go along like some helpless damsel in distress? The day I answer yes to that question is the day I'm handing a shotgun to Hayden and telling her I made out with one of these robots.

"If you don't tell me _right now_ I'm… I'm running away and you'll never be able to find me."

Laughter erupts from the radio and yet again I feel the seat vibrate in correlation with the laughter.

"What makes ya think ya can out run _me_ girlie?" The seatbelt tightens and I gulp in fear.

"I um… I can call the police and they'll help me!"

"With what phone?" The smugness of his tone indicates to me that he thinks I am in no way able to escape, no matter how hard I try. We'll see about that.

I huff and cross my arms over the seat belt. Time to hatch up a plan… if I could just get out of the car and run to the nearest store or something where there's a phone, he'll have to leave me alone.

A couple hours rolls by and my bladder feels like it's going to implode. Great.

"Hey Jazz?"

"Yeah"

"I need to uh… Urinate"

"No" was his curt reply. I frown and start tapping my fingers on the edge of the window.

"Hey femme that's a bit annoying-"

"I need to pee."

"You can pee when we get there."

"No, I need to pee right now or I'm getting my disgusting bodily squishy fluids all over your interior." I say matter-of-factly.

Jazz is silent for a while before he speaks up.

"There's a gas station ten miles from 'ere can ya hold it in until then?"

I smile (evilly) and nod. Too bad if I escape I won't be able to get my belongings in the trunk back… Oh well. No sacrifice, no victory.

Lightning paints the sky and thunder rumbles in the distance.

I must admit I'm ok with lightning but thunder is just plain terrifying. I don't normally like to outwardly show fear, so I keep it to myself until we reach the gas station.

"Make it quick," He says as I exit the car. I speed walk across the pavement, probably looking like an idiot but I don't want to run because that'll look conspicuous. Why do I care if I look conspicuous? I don't know why, I'm weird like that.

I enter the run down city gas station and go to the bathroom. When I am finished (I'll save you the details) I walk to the front desk about to ask for a phone before I look out the window and notice a cop car residing next to the sidewalk on the opposite side of the building of the Porsche. Awesome, I don't have to call a cop!

I briskly walk towards the other exit, glancing behind me in the process to make sure the car wasn't in sight.

I walk up to the driver's side of the mustang and motion him to roll his window down.

He does so accordingly and I have to pause for a second to appreciate how handsome the police officer is. Dang. He looked like a slightly more rugged Ian Somerhalder. You know, that dude from The Vampire Diaries.

"Excuse me officer, the man in the silver Pontiac Solstice is trying to kidnap me and I need your help." My voice sounds urgent and I start to shiver from the cold rain hitting seeping through my shirt.

The officer looks over at the Solstice and nods.

"Get in the back. I'll call reinforcements and escort you to the station."

I nod frantically and open the door to the back seat to get in but before I do my eyes wander to the writing on the side of the mustang. _To punish and enslave_... That's odd… I shut the door behind me and the warmth of the vehicle envelops me as I relax against the leather material.

I was waiting for the officer to ask me a few questions about the robot but he didn't… and now that I notice it the Solstice seemed to be facing us and a is lot closer than he originally was. What… what's going on…

A feeling of dread seems to fill the pit of my stomach. There's something wrong. Why isn't he talking to me... Why isn't he moving at all…

I need to get out.

 **Now.**

I grab the handle of the door to escape but it's locked. My eyes shoot towards the driver and I realize that I am in trouble yet again. Why me? What did I do to deserve this?

"Excuse me sir but I left my things in the gas station." My voice quivers from the fear racking my body. I might yet escape this.

The response I get was the seat belt encompassing my body tightly; enough that I felt one of my ribs crack against the immense pressure. I let out a sharp cry of pain and gasp for breath, for the leather restricted any movement whatsoever.

Tears formed in my eyes as I gasp for breath, and my vision became dotted with blurry black spots. The pain was excruciating. Another words; this hurt like _hell._

The car gives the seat belt some slack after what seemed like the most agonizing couple seconds of my life.

"Fucking shit!" I say as I wheeze.

"Quite, femme."

Femme? Where the hell did I hear that word from? Oh god. Oh god don't tell me this is another fucking alien robot.

"What kind of asshat cop are you-" The seatbelt tightens around my broken rib again and I whimper in response.

"Slaggit, femme. I told you to be quite."

Thunder erupts in the distance and I shiver involuntarily.

A few moments pass by and I glance at the Solstice in front of us. It's headlights are on and it's inched closer to us.

Suddenly the Solstice lurches forward with an incredible amount of speed, and the car I'm in reels backward and high tails it the other direction.

"Shit!" I scream as I'm being thrown around in the back seat, the seat belt definitely not doing a proper job.

What the hell is going on? Why is Jazz chasing us? How the frick did I end up in a high speed car chase with a broken rib? Is someone gonna answer my questions?

Why do I seem oddly calm considering all the chaos that's been happening.

It's almost completely dark outside and I can see the lightning more vividly than before. Trees start to surround us as we speed away from the Solstice and I get a dreaded feeling that this is going to end badly.

We head farther into the forest and with each passing second the sounds of the thunder become louder and more frightening than before. An eery mood settles like a fog descending upon a town.

My breathing becomes more shaky and tears form in my eyes. I'm so shaken I can almost feel my rapid heartbeat in my ears.

I glimpse behind us and to my shock, the Solstice is nowhere to be seen.

I'm all alone now.

"How did it all come to this…" I whisper to myself. A long overdue sense of shock seeps into my consciousness and I struggle not to faint from breathing too fast.

Suddenly a bright light erupts in front of us, and it's not lightning.

We swerve off the side of the road due to the Solstice appearing in front of us. Weeds and bushes wack against the front of the mustang as we bump through the underbrush.

If my arms weren't strapped down along with the rest of my upper body I would be clawing at the inside of the car. Seeing as that's not an option, I opt to kick the bottom of the seat in front of me repeatedly and _hard_.

The car rumbles and I hear a growl emerge from the radio. That's all the convincing I need to stop. Geez… scary much?

We come into a clearing and my breath hitches when I see the Solstice follow not long after.

To my utter surprise I'm violently thrown out of the car onto the wet long grass of the meadow. I clutch my side and moan at the excruciating pain exploding from my ribcage. Golly it hurts…

I hear loud whizzing and whirring noises. I look around and notice a large figure in front of me, but it's hard to see considering it's almost pitch black outside.

Then I see the Solstice get… taller? But how does a car get taller- WAIT A SECOND IT TRANSFORMED I forgot it could do that.

A series of clicks and odd sounds relay between the giant figures and my brain feels like it's going to implode at the weirdness of this all.

A few moments later the giant black figure in front of me makes a loud battle cry and surges toward Jazz. The ground shakes with its steps and my eyes grow wide trying to get accustomed to the darkness. I can't see a damn thing goshdarnit.

I hear the sounds of metal clashing against metal, along with the heavy footsteps of what I assume are both giant robots. Okay so this is all new to me, what the hell is the appropriate response in this situation… oh right. _To run like hell the other way_.

I shakily lift myself up while whimpering at the severe discomfort of my protesting ribs. This isn't going to be easy.

The duel sounds like it's getting closer because thunder and their footsteps start to begin to be hard to differentiate.

"Run Lizzy!" I hear Jazz yell as he shoots the other robot. The light from his blasts light up his face every so often and I can see the panic in his expression.

Alright I guess that's my cue.

I sprint like I'm being chased by a herd of spiders in the opposite direction of the fight. Hopefully the trees will give me cover and I can hide.

My running is a lot slower but the constant thunder and clashing of metal motivate me to run with a little more gusto. Giant robots duking it out will do that to ya.

As I enter the safe and dry canopy of the trees, I have to literally stare like heck at the ground trying to make sure I don't trip on a rock or something. That concern is soon forgotten because I realize I don't have time for that and I could literally be crushed by a giant foot if I don't keep moving.

I stick my hands out to keep the brush from whacking my face and at one point I trip over a log and fall on my face like a clumsy idiot.

Today is not my day.

I lay there for a moment, debating on whether or not I should get up and face life. It obviously doesn't like me so why should I deal with it.

I spit out some leaves and shift into a sitting position. My life has gone down the crapper and I'm cold and wet and angry and I have no clue if I'm going to survive whatever this is.

The distant sounds of metal against metal stop.

I go completely still and unbridled terror fills my mind. There's only one reason why the sounds would cease…

But who won?

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuh! Who do you think won?


	5. Chapter 5: Golden Demons

_Author's Note_ : I would say this chapter is more of a key chapter in the development of Elizabeth and her interactions with other characters. I will be switching to 3rd person towards the beginning. Please read and review! I really do appreciate reviews, they help keep me motivated in writing chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers universe and if I did I would not be making fanfiction I would be making movies. Or at least _better_ ones. I'm looking at you Bay

Key:

' _Elizabeth's thoughts'_

* * *

The forest seems completely still, with no traces of sound or life. It's a sinister feeling to say the least; the anticipation of my impending doom. It felt as if my lungs were filled with water and a weight settled itself in my stomach. My heart beats with urgency and my brain ticks away the agonizingly slow seconds.

My eyes feel like they might leap out of my face as I scan the area around me. My head jerks towards the slightest sound. A bead of cold sweat drips down my face and I can practically hear the sound of water fall on my jeggings.

Then I hear it.

A soft thudding noise in the distance surfaces.

This is it. This is the end of the line for sure…

The hair rises on the back of my neck and I shudder at not only the cold but the sound making it's way towards me.

I dig my back onto the log that hides me from the figure coming ever so nearer. If only I could melt into the wood and disguise myself properly.

The pitch blackness of the night does nothing to sooth my racing thoughts, and with each breath the steps grow closer, until I feel as if it is standing above me.

The steps cease, and I hold my breath in complete terror. I slam my eyes closed and hug my knees to my chest tighter as I wait for a sign.

"I can smell your fear, femme."

 _Oh fuck no._

"Reveal yourself," His voice then takes a dark tone that gives me chills up and down my spine, "Or I will hunt you down."

Alright so I can A) turn myself in to the homicidal giant alien robot or B) run like lucifer is at my doorstep… Running it is!

I take off only making it a couple feet before a large hand scoops me from off of the ground. His grip is tight but allows me room to breathe. Unfortunately my broken rib protests anyway and I outwardly wince.

"There you are, fleshling. Your sounds of pain directed me to you, and I cannot help but find the noise simply,-" he sighs darkly and brings me closer to his face, "fascinating."

His grip on my body tightens and I try to muffle my whimper, but to no avail.

He growls lowly and transforms into his alt. mode with me in the front seat. The seat belt snakes around me, forcing my upper body and arms down.

Crippling horror seizes itself in my head and my heart rate spikes.

I look at the steering wheel and notice the odd emblem embedded on it. Strange…

"W-why are y-you kidnapping m-m-me?" I manage to whisper.

"You're important to me. Be silent, or I will silence you myself."

We drive off out of the forest and back to the highway, soon reaching speeds well above the recommended limit. Only one thought etches itself in my mind.

Why does it have the same emblem as Jazz…

* * *

 **3rd Person Point of View**

Elizabeth Taylor sat on the grass, wondering what had become of her life after these strange developments. The tears had stopped streaming a few hours ago after her newest captor practically threw her against the tree she now sat against and left. He (it's voice had a much lower baritone sound than a female so she assumed it was a he) had told her that if she were to move from her spot he would proceed to do very terrible things to her, and the mere thought of these threats had her trembling where she sat.

If one had looked at her yesterday morning and compared her to what she looked like now, one would not think she is the same person as her yesterday self. Elizabeth's black long sleeve turtle neck and basically become a crop top after it had been shredded in her futile escapes from the robots, her jeggings were torn in many various places, she had absolutely no clue where she dropped her heels, and cuts and scrapes covered her from head to toe. Her long golden blonde hair was a tousled mess, and her makeup was _long_ gone. Beth looked positively miserable, with a foul mood to go along with it.

She had enough of this. Beth was a feisty spirit that wouldn't back down from any competition, but she _did_ know her limits. Giant alien robots definitely crossed those limits.

Beths stomach rumbled and she sighed.

' _If he doesn't eat me- which he might- I'll probably starve to death.'_

Well technically it took three weeks for one to starve to death, but Beth wasn't counting. She huffed her side bangs out of her face and lay flat on the grass, gazing at the morning sky above. It was overcast, and she figured rain would start to pour sometime in the next hour.

Beth shivered and curled into a tight fetal position to try and stay warm, but to no avail. It was windy and chilly with no sun to be seen. She was dressed in something even Kanye West couldn't call fashion and that bared more skin than she would dare call appropriate. And to her dark amusement a small string of fabric was the only thing keeping her back from becoming fully exposed, so if she wasn't careful she could full well be wearing her Victoria Secret bra as a shirt for the rest of this 'trip'.

A breeze brought another cruel round of shivers to rack her body, causing Beth to hiss in pain.

This was not going to be fun for her.

Beth was really good at finding something to do with her extensive creativity and curiosity, but at the moment all she could think about was the cold and what would happen if the robot came back. He scared the living hell out of her, with those bright villainous optics and menacing aura about him. Whenever he looked at her she felt like prey under the claws of a predator. All she needed to do was piss him off ever so slightly and he could step on her. Beth feared that her end would come quickly once the robot was done with her, and she feared even more that her big mouth would make that end quicker.

You see, Beth didn't take kindly to being bossed around for no particular reason. She hated it in fact, and wouldn't hesitate to question any authority that dared to dictate what she could or could not do. And Beth wasn't just spirited and feisty, she was quick witted and clever. Often times she found herself in a battle of wits with more than one colleague, and in the end she had bested them almost every single time.

Beth unfortunately couldn't wit herself out of this situation, as much as she wanted to.

Containing herself would be the hardest part of dealing with this robot, which in her mind was easier said than done. She found him to be an egotistical, arrogant, self centered, narcissist with a god-complex.

Sure, she wasn't helping when she would berate him silently under breath. How was she supposed to know he could practically hear a leaf dropping from miles away? The first time she did it he smacked her against a tree, which did not feel pleasant; especially with her bruised broken rib which you could now see fully because of her lack of proper clothing. Then he complained about his paint job and getting her filthy human oils all over it, to which she replied with another insult, which earned her another hit.

' _Stupid… big-headed… vile… good-for-nothing-piece-of-scrap-metal…'_

Yeah, one could say she was a little pissed.

Another breeze swept through the forest Beth resided in and she had enough. She was getting out of there, giant alien robot who could crush her be damned.

Beth rose to her feet and let her eyes roam the area around her. Her ears picked up the faint sound of a creek or stream in the distance and she walked towards the noise. After a short walk through the forest she came across the source of the sound.

A small stream bustled over the rocks it had smoothed over time making a soothing nature sound. Beth found the scenery to be a relaxing change from the chaotic events that had transpired as of late. She made her way to the edge of the small creek and cupped her hands under the freezing water, splashing it on her face in an attempt to wash away the dirt and grime. It made her shiver even more than before, but at least she felt some sense of cleanliness.

Beth sat there for a while looking into the water. Never had she felt so powerless and confused. It made her feel alone and afraid, being unable to fend for herself.

Beth had not yet come to terms with this realization and she wouldn't for quite a while.

A drop of rain landed on Beths back and she jumped up in a panic, thinking it was a bee. When she realized it wasn't a bee she turned around to check to see if the alien had arrived yet. Beth figured if she only went a short distance away from the tree she was placed at he wouldn't mind.

What she saw through the bushes and trees was a golden lamborghini driving up to the tree and transforming into it's alien form. It searched around in a bit of an alarm and his actions lead Beth to believe he was severely disgruntled and his anxiety was reaching dangerously high levels.

Beth didn't know what to do. She debated on speaking and making her presence known, but decided on walking towards him a little first so he could hear her more clearly. Well, not that he needed her to be closer for him to hear her, so Beth took one step forward, causing the golden robot's head to jerk towards her.

She stood there completely paralyzed, eyes wide with apprehension.

The massive robot stood there for a moment before dropping into a dead sprint towards her.

"SHIT!" Beth screamed as she ran through the creek to try and get away. Her feet only took her knee deep in the brook before he violently snatched her up and held her prisoner in his tight hold.

The robot gazed at her while she writhed in his grip, gasping and crying out from the pain he inflicted upon her.

The femme intrigued him, to say the least. She had blind courage and spirit. But she was also foolish enough to think he could not track down and punish his prey without a shred of mercy.

So there he stood with the small creature in his grasp.

"Where do you think you're going, _fleshling_?" his voice was deep and husky, which Beth would have normally found extremely attractive had it not been for the circumstances.

She simply stared at him with throbbing pain shooting up from her sides where he gripped her.

He waited for her to speak out against him as she always did, but Beth kept her mouth clamped shut. She knew better than to say anything; the alien was dangerous and could crush her right there and then.

"Speak, femme." He commanded darkly. His look dared to speak, but she refused. Mainly because she was scared shitless and couldn't open her mouth anyways.

Beth took a shaky breath and looked away from his optics. She was a mere several feet away from the metal of his face, and the look he gave her shook her to the core. It was a puzzling look with a hint of feral to it, like if she were to speak he'd throw her to the next state.

The golden robot let a guttural snarl out and turned to stomp away back to the tree.

Beth looked up at his face as she was carried away, and all she could make out was unbridled rage and irritation.

He was dangerous and that scared her.

He was confusing… and that scared her.

* * *

The night was silent and peaceful until Beth shot up from her spot under a bush, breathing heavily and shaking from yet another nightmare. She dry heaved until her throat hurt, then returned to her fetal position in the damp grass.

Beth was developing severe hypothermia. She stopped shaking from the coldness and was feeling more drowsy with each passing day. She could practically feel her mind becoming less sharp and more clumsy with its decision making.

Beth realized it wasn't going to be long before she started to seriously die from the cold, and she couldn't do anything about it.

She tried reasoning with the robot, saying what use does he have with her if he lets her die. He responded with an uncaring 'what makes you think I would use you for anything'. She shook from rage at his cold statement. This robot was going to let her die and with no reason to. That's what made her mad the most.

Why did he take her? For company? Beth figured she would be better company if she at least wasn't freezing to death.

That night, a few hours before her nightmare, the robot had really pushed his limits.

Normally he would leave a little after dawn and return when the moon is directly above in the night sky.

When he had returned, he was in a very very pissy mood. Beth didn't take this as a warning not to confront him, and proceeded to 'whine' as he would call it.

"When are you going to tell me what you're gonna do with me?" She squeaked. Her voice became raspy and quiet from lack of vital nutrients and sleep. Her speech became slurred as well, much to her annoyance.

The robot looked at her and snarled before making his way to her. Beth had lost the energy to run away so she just sat there awaiting her impending doom.

The robot slammed both hands with rage on either side of her body. He bent his head down close enough for Beth to reach out and touch it.

The emotions stricken across the aliens face was not what she had expected; hurt, suffering, misery; all lay bare for her to see. Her face contorted in confusion at the sight she held before her. The robot was normally very good at not showing emotion other than rage or annoyance.

Fear and confusion was what Beth's face read, plain for the alien to see. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Beth spoke up, not giving two shits about what he would do to her if she did.

"Why do you keep me here," she whispered so silently that one would barely hear it.

The robot leveled her with emotions she yet again did not expect; remorse and sorrow.

"In case he does not return,"

That was the end of this vulnerable moment. The golden robot stood up and walked back to his spot in the trees which was close enough to keep an eye on Beth yet far enough to stay away from her 'foul stench' as he so eloquently put it.

She lay there in the wee hours of the night after her nightmare and glanced at the lamborghini in the bushes. Was there more to the robot then what meets the eye?

Beth was beginning to believe she was going to die soon. She had been held captive by the alien for 5 days now, and she could see no end to this cruelness.

In those five days she had not slept without a nightmare to keep her from waking up, eaten any more than berries that she gambled if they were poisonous, and properly bathed. When the robot would leave she would scramble to the crick and drink as much water as she needed, then return back to her resting place. She feared him so much that she would not stay for any longer than that.

Yes, Beth thought up ways to escape in the hours he is gone. But she was weak and wouldn't make it out in the wilderness anyway.

Beth had also tried making fire and it had worked once, but to her dismay it started raining and there would be no dry firewood in sight.

She felt as if she was going insane. Why she was so foolish to run away from Jazz was beyond her now, and this _Autobot_ was going to let her rot where she lay.

' _Come to think of it… what if the Decepticons were the good guys and these Autobots were the bad ones? What if Jazz was putting on a show and he was just going to take me back to his base so him and his friends could torture me and kill me just as this one is doing.'_ If there was one thing Beth was good at, it was having her mind trick her into thinking the worst possible scenario was the truth.

What good was she to him if she were dead? She would frequently ask that very question to him and only getting silence as an answer.

She wanted answers and she wanted them _yesterday._

Finally on the 6th night she mustered up the courage to kiss her life goodbye and face the robot. No bars.

"Hey jerk, I've had enough of this tomfoolery. You're going to fucking tell me what you want with me or so help me I'll kill myself."

"You wouldn't," the robot stated, "You have too much spirit."

"Yeah and if you haven't noticed I'm also reckless as hell and I won't think twice about ending it all. So what'll it be, huh?" Beth stood up to fully face him and he in turn stared at her.

She looked dead. Beth had lost a good percentage of her body weight and her cheeks were starting to hollow, her body was becoming leaner, and her muscles were starting to pop out more.

He had estimated that it would take 4 or 5 days to break her spirit, but the truth presented itself before him.

There was no breaking this femme.

Sure he could try to stretch it out until she pleaded him to spare her life and give anything to have him do it, but he knew what the actual outcome of this scenario was. This femme was going to die with the fire that resided in her soul, she would not coward.

She would not give herself to him so easily.

Why did he care to have a fleshling fear him and worship him like he was Primus himself? He didn't know and he didn't care to search his feelings so deeply to find out.

"Fucking answer me you two ton piece of scrap metal!"

Boy, she sure knew how to make a mech angry.

The alien growled, causing a low and throaty sound to emit from his speakers.

Beth was sure he was going to pounce on her as he usually did, but end it for good this time. She didn't mind that thought, dying didn't seem so scary to her nowadays.

Beth closed her eyes in anticipation and resignation. She accepted her fate and was prepared to face it with a brave face.

What the robot did next stunned her.

He transformed into the golden lamborghini she'd come to despise and opened the door to the passenger seat.

"Get in." He commanded. Beth stood there for a couple seconds more before mustering up the energy to walks the several yards over to him. She honestly didn't think twice about getting in the car, Beth figured that he wouldn't try to kill her and get her messy fluids all over his interior. Of course, there were other less messy ways to go about killing someone, but Beth wasn't thinking about that.

When she entered the vehicle she practically moaned at the glorious heat in the air and the soft feeling of the expensive leather seats.

"Sleep, femme." He spoke from the surrounding speakers. Beth was so exhausted she didn't think twice before laying across the passenger seats and curling into her usual fetal position. A soft sigh escaped her lips and before she let sleep take her, she asked one last question.

"What's your name?" She whispered. After a long while he responded, thinking of the possibility she could very well be asleep anyways and won't be able to hear his answer.

"Sunstreaker." And to his surprise, the little creature 'hmmd' softly in response.

Sunstreaker didn't know what had brought him to show mercy to this fleshling. She was mortal and not even of his race.

He would not dwell on these strange feelings he had in regard to this human, he had more pressing matters to dwell on.

Like the fact Sideswipe might not return to him.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ Please share what you thought about this chapter and review! Thank you:)


	6. Chapter 6: Angst

_Author's note:_ Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! Honestly it makes my day when I get a notification on my phone that someone reviewed. One time in class I got a review and I kid you not I squeaked during class and everyone turned to look at me. Anyways, I'm having a crap ton of fun writing this stuff and I hope even if you don't review, you enjoy it! Welcome to chapter six!

 _Disclaimer:_ I obviously do not own Transformers and if I do, you are living in an alternate reality and I also have an Oscar and a Nobel Prize. Oh I also own like 5 cars and all of them are red Lamborghinis.

* * *

Ok, to tell you the truth, I would consider myself to be a little shit at times. Especially when it comes to people that I find to be little shits as well. And just to forewarn you, I will tell that person that he/she is a little shit.

This rule stands for massive robots.

I mean come on. After the rough couple of weeks I've been having, you gotta cut me some slack! And if you disagree, talk to me when you've been kidnapped by a giant alien robot who thinks you're the most disgusting insect in the entire universe.

After a little while of me talking Sunstreakers ass off (or I guess aft apparently…?) he started to become somewhat tolerant of my rantings. But that honestly is probably stretching the truth by a _lot._

Sometimes I catch Sunshine in a bit of a… strange mood. Like I would catch him watching me when I would be doing something and he would have an expression on his face that I can't make out for the life of me. Either he's a closet stalker or i'm incredibly attractive even by robot standards.

I huddle next to the small fire that took ages for me to figure out how to build and keep it dry. The days are turning colder as the year shifts to autumn, and my health continues to decrease. Thankfully I haven't needed to deal with certain womanly things as I have been kidnapped for a little over three weeks.

The crackling of the fire has me jumping a little bit and a small flare gets just a tad too close to my hair for comfort.

"Ooookaaay moving back just a bit." I mumbled to myself as I shift away from the fire.

I feel a set of eyes watching my movements and I glance up. Sunshines watching me… alright that's creepy even if it's the thousandth time i've caught him.

"You're staring at me again." I point out. Sunshine just stays leaning against the huge oak and continues to eye me. Am I nervous? No. Am I going to be nervous if he doesn't answer any of my questions? Maybe a little bit.

I shift in my spot as it feels like the air just got seriously tense and my gaze moves back to the fire. Sunstreakers never been one to say much of anything, and while that's great and all that I won't have to talk to the giant alien, it's mega freaky and I intend to make nice with the robot. Let's be honest, after I got over the initial shock of talking cars and huge robots I missed talking someone's ear off.

"So who's this Sideswipe dude you mentioned a while ago?" I questioned. Sunshine doesn't respond and I pers my lips at the rejection of conversation.

"Alrighty then…"

"He's my twin."

Holy moly tall dark and brooding actually spoke to me. I have to make the best of this.

"So is he a nice dude or is he… more like you?"

I can feel the irritation radiat off of Sunstreaker. Ok, not the best choice of words but considering he's a massive douche that almost killed me I get to be a little snarky.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

His tone makes me flinch a little and I discontinue my little conversation on account when Sunshine gets angry, he gets **hella angry.**

And it could be on the slightest things! One moment he'll be brooding in the trees and the next he's revving his goddamn engine and hightailing it like he saw a ghost! Don't even get me started on this dark personality thing he's got going for him. I swear if he was human I'd probably have a crush on him. To tell you the truth I have a bit of a thing for the TDH (tall dark & handsome) guys. But this one loses some browny points cuz he almost killed me.

Alright, time to unleash my inner little shit on him, because _why not._ Talk first think later, is my motto.

What? Of course I didn't _just_ come up with that motto.

"Why am I here? You could've just picked some random other human but you chose me. Why?"

"You are that random human."

Good point.

"Oh…" I stare at the crackling fire and my ears perk to the howls of wolves in the distance. Is this the forest of nightmares? Yes.

"So uhh… whatcha thinkin'?" I was never really good at sparking up conversations with alien robots but I guess that wasn't completely terrible.

"If you continue to speak meaningless words femme I'll throw you into the fire."

My eyes widen a bit at his threat and scootch a little farther from the fire. Who needs warmth anyways? A little cold didn't hurt nobody.

"Sorry… It's just that I feel the need to talk to people who stare at me is all… while we're on the topic, why are you staring at me?"

Sunstreaker moves with the speed of a freaking cheetah over to where I'm sitting and with one sweep of his arm he clears the fire and the wood goes smashing against a nearby tree. I fall flat against my back thinking he's going to sweep me too, but instead he just hovers over me making it so I don't see the blackness of the sky, but the blueness of his optics that illuminate the rest of his face.

"Are you incapable of hearing, fleshling?" Does he even know my name? We've been living together for almost a month and he doesn't even know my name. Rude.

"No-"

"Then shut your slagging mouth before I do it for you." He snarled. I winced at his tone and turned my head slightly away so I didn't take the full brunt of his gaze.

"I'm sorry your highness-"

"FRAGGIT FEMME!"

I see his massive hand rise like he's going to smash me against the ground and I shut my eyes, hold my hands over my face as a last defense, and wait for my death.

Several seconds pass and nothing happens. I open one eye to check out the robot.

His hand twitches in mid air and his face is contorted into a painful expression. I wouldn't think that these aliens could express emotion so plainly across the metal of their face, but for a split second I feel like I could see in his eyes all the pain that's ever happened to him.

He apparently notices me staring at him as well and just like that, the emotion on his face is gone and transformed into a darker and expressionless quality.

He straightens up to stand to his full height and the brightness of the moon outlines his massive figure. I look up in awe at the huge creature that stands before me. He turns to walk away and I heft myself onto my elbows, still lying on the ground.

"Where are you going?" My voice is a little shaky and quiet, but I know he'll hear me.

He ceases his walking for a second and turns his head slightly to regard me, and after a couple seconds he continues his walk before bending down to turn into his lamborghini mode and driving off into the night.

"Fine be that way Mr. Moody." I mutter to myself.

For the short time I've known Sunstreaker, I've made him out to be a self centered jerk who doesn't care about other creatures well being, but maybe there's a reason behind all of his careless and mean habits.

Albeit they may be twisted and horrid reasons (who knows what this robot's been through in his life), but being in pain will make anyone do things they regret. And Sunstreaker seems like one lost and angsty dude, for that I am sure of.

"He's lost somebody…" I mutter as I pick myself up off the ground, "Maybe he just needs a friend. Maybe that's why he kidnapped me. But shouldn't he find his damn kind and make nice with them instead! There's a reason that jerk chose me, even if he says it was at random."

I hear an owl up above my head and I glance at it and laugh at myself.

"You believe me don't you? What am I supposed to do? You're known for being wise and I could really use some advice right about now."

The owl just sits on his branch and I sigh. It was worth a try, considering cars could talk now. How many talking cars are out there anyway? Oh goodness… was my car a robot? Oh dear oh dear oh dear… do you understand how many times I've sang so horribly in that car?! _Do you know how many times I've turned on Bohemian Rhapsody?!_

I pace in a circle muttering about how much of a foot I probably looked like for a good ten minutes before I hear the sound of an engine in the distance.

Oh great Mr. Moody is back. Honestly he's worse than I was when I was a teen…

I'm gonna show it to him this time. He is going to get the talking to of a lifetime.

Sunstreaker shows up out of the forest and into the small clearing and I hightail it behind a nearby tree. Imaginary Sunstreaker is a lot less scary than real Sunstreaker so don't judge me.

Sunshine drives right up to the tree I hide behind and I cling to it a little more. Maybe if I hug it a little harder I can disappear straight into it. If the tree knew how much I do for the forests and wildlife it would let me.

"Get in." He commands as he opens the driver's door. My eyebrows furrow and I cautiously walk toward and enter the car.

He races off through the bushes and finds the highway before reaching speeds I am not yet comfortable with.

"So uhh… where might we be going?"

"Decepticons are on our tail. We need to move."

The good guys are almost caught up! Thank goodness. If I escape from this metal douchebag I could possibly make it out alive and eat something other than the occasional rabbit I have to kill and roast. Two words: hair _everywhere._

I turn in my seat to look to see if there's any decepticons on our tail but to my disappointment there's none in sight.

Anger starts to bubble inside me and I cross my arms in agitation.

"I can't fill this stinkin' Sideswipe shaped hole in your tin heart, considering if you even have one."

 _Why the hell did I say that?!_

I feel the car vibrate while Sunstreaker growls lowly. I look at the dash and notice our speeds are rising at a very alarming rate and the engine goes from a semi quiet hum to a raging rumble.

"You better watch it, femme." He snarls. I roll my eyes, I've seen this show before.

"No you watch it! I've had enough of your shit for a lifetime. You're a goddamn prick-"

" _Wrong move._ "

I scream as the car screeches to a sudden stop and I'm thrown out of my seat.

I roll on the hard pavement and accumulate a ton of scratches and bruises and I wheeze in pain.

"Oh geez that's gonna hurt like a bitch tomorrow." I mutter as I heft myself onto my elbows.

I hear a smash against the side of my head and my eyes dart to the figure above me.

" _What the slag makes you think you can talk to me like that, you fragging fleshling?!"_

Breathe. Breathe. He's just an angsty teen. Breathe.

"I-"

He roars and slams both hands against the side of my head again and I snap my mouth shut once more. Alright so talking is now off the table.

I nervously glance left and right as I wait for him to say something.

Rain starts to pour and I mentally sigh as this is soooooo cliche. I bet there's gonna be thunder too-

Thunder cracks in the distance and I mentally try to kill myself.

"I will not hesitate to kill you, femme." He barks.

"Do it! Do it coward!" Bluffing. I'm not being stupid, I'm just bluffing.

His optics seem to widen and his form shudders from blinding rage.

"Are you asking to die-"

"Yes!" More thunder, so angsty. Ok we're doing this, "I've got nothing to live for anyway! Everyone probably thinks I'm dead, I've lost like 10 pounds from eating basically _nothing,_ and a giant alien robot- that means you- kidnapped me against my own will. And above all that my hair is falling out and my nails look like shit!"

I don't know how Sunshine's eyes could get wider but they did. Why am I still talking? Shut up Beth you are making everything a bajillion times worse. No, don't start talking again-

"And to top it all off, what if Sideswipe doesn't ever come back?!" Que more lightning, "Humans can't live forever and I sure as hell am not gonna continue to live under you." Pun intended.

Yeah I guess I am asking to die. Wow his hand is like right next to my face and oh geez there's another one on the other side of my face too…

"You… you stupid creature." His normally gruff voice takes a bit of a higher and shaky turn. Oh dear goodness I **am** going to die.

"You know nothing-" He suddenly perks up and looks off into the distance.

"We need to go." Sunstreaker then turns into his golden alt mode and opens the door. I see headlights in the distance. Get into the mental robots door or possibly become saved. Even if the other dude turns out to be equally mean, they would still duke it out and that would give me a chance to escape.

"No."

"What?!"

"I said no." I then run like hell towards the woods and I hear Sunshine roar. If he really wants to get away, then he can leave me. There's about 7 billion other humans on the planet (I think..?) and he can get one of those. Maybe another 2 year old so they can talk about the latest shit they took in their diapers.

As I run through the bushes, getting whacked in the face repeatedly by twigs and branches in the process, I can hear the sound of metal against metal once again.

"Oh geez oh geez oh geez" I say as I huff. If I trip over another log or rock or I swear to goodness I'll… do… something… Like making empty threats in my head am I going crazy or what...?

Say nothing if you agree. Ha! You can't say anything cause you're just reading and you can't do _squat_.

I hear thudding in the distance getting louder and louder. It's slow thudding, but honestly a snail could keep up with me so I am panicking.

I come to an open meadow and race across, then hide in the brush as I wait for whatever is coming towards me to show itself. Hey, if I can't run, I might as well face whatever is coming towards me.

What does come through the trees and into the clearing… surprises me.

Sunstreaker looks like a complete mess. His wires are sparking and his metal is torn in several places. I assume the other guy looks a lot worse, but if that's the case he must be only an arm and like an optic or two.

"Oh my gosh…" I whisper as he limps out of the canopy of trees. He looks around like he's looking for something… like he's looking for me…

My breath hitches and I look up to the sky as more thunder sounds. The rain continues to pour from the sky and hits my eyeball as I look upward. Okay that's annoying.

My attention resumes its position on Sunstreaker and I watch his attempt to stand. I feel kinda bad for him… he looks like death and his massive form shakes violently with pain. I slowly edge my way out of the clearing and Sunstreakers glowing blue optics shoot towards me.

He then proceeds to drop to his knees and I feel a slight shake in the ground.

I walk cautiously through the tall grass to come to Sunstreakers side. He falls forward and catches himself in his hands. He's hurt badly, aaaaaand now I feel bad. Great.

"Why… are you still here… femme," He asks between his shudders and whirring.

"I don't know… I guess I'm just stupid."

You darn tootin' you are! You could've run away, Beth. He's injured and probably is going to die. Maybe that's why you're staying… Maybe you feel bad for him and just want him to reunite with his brother. Then you can kill him. Good plan.

Que more thunder.

Que running under Sunstreakers form and hiding from the rain and scary ass thunder.

* * *

 _Author's Note_ : Wow so much angst in one chapter. Sunstreaker seems emotionally stable. He also seems a little lonely… but don't worry! Sideswipe will return to him, Beth is sure about it.


	7. Chapter 7: More Mechs

_Author's Note:_ Alright here's another chapter of A Place in the Sun! Thank you to those who reviewed/favorited/followed, I really appreciate it!

 **Autobot-Bre-Lightblast:** So when Beth was kidnapped by Barricade back at the gas station, Jazz was like 'oh dang he got my femme' and went and chased after him which brings us to when they were in the woods and the duked it out in the meadow and then seemingly out of nowhere Sunny shows up (like he knew what was going on all along… hmm...) and what happened to Jazz and Barricade will be explained in upcoming chapters.

 **Alice Gone Madd:** Oh, yes. Something is definitely off… *que evil laugh*

 **Edges05:** Oh yes, so much angst. I love some good angst.

 **mostly a reader fangir99:** You'll see;)

 *****Ok so I'm gonna break a rule and write a description of Beth:**

Height: 5"5

Body Build: Muscular, athletic, toned, somewhat lean, curvaceous

Hair Color: Golden Blonde. Somewhat caramel with touches of highlights and darker undertones

Hair Length: Medium/Long. Just below the chest.

Hair Thickness: Very thick, hard to maintain but she manages

Favorite Hair Styles: Down and wavy, loose fishtail braid, high ponytail, slightly messy bun

Eye color: metallic blue, green, turquoise, hazel, and dark blue

Style: Considering she is a representative at her company, she must look well put together and stylish. When she is working she tends to wear more modest and business semi professional clothes while still looking fashionable. It's her job to be fashionable and pretty, is the gist.

Phew! That was long. If you have any questions about the story feel free to ask!

 _Disclaimer:_ Do I own Transformers? No. Do I wish I owned Transformers? _**YES.**_

* * *

 _Darkness._

 _Faint crashing and screaming sound in the void of nothingness like a ghost of a memory, trying to claw it's way through the blanket of forgetting. Muffled voices are heard which are mainly a mix of yelling and whispering. An unsettling emotion fills the void of black like water filling lungs; it's suffocating and dreadful. The yelling becomes screaming and the noises start to become one loud sound, deafening yet quiet in the mind. No escape and no end to the noises is the only thing made certain._

Beth opened her eyes as wide as she could before getting used to the darkness of the night. Fuzzy and patchy images soon became clearer, giving her the confidence to glance around her surroundings.

For a small moment, Beth had forgotten about her alien captor. She had forgotten about the last month, and glancing at the massive metal robot made her breathing hitch. But as quickly as the terrifying feeling came, it left. Beth let out a sigh as she relaxed her taut muscles and closed her eyes once more; completely forgetting about the nightmare.

Ever since Beth had been in the battle of Mission City, she continued to have these dreams. And every time after having one, she would forget.

She glanced at Sunstreaker from her warm spot under a pine tree. His painting was chipped (she was pretty certain he was utterly pissed with this because sometimes she would catch him examining his arms and body with annoyance) and his overall recovery from his fight with the Decepticon was going at a slow pace. It had been a few days and she was still perturbed at his blatant display of emotions from that night. Ever since then he was void of any emotion other than annoyance and the occasional gruff of disapproval.

Sunstreaker seemed to show his emotions on his sleeve. Beth could tell he didn't have a grip on any of the feelings that went through him, and they clouded his mind and made him resort to violence. The scary thing about Sunstreaker however was his lack of forgiveness he displayed after his acts of unbridled savagery. It was like an outlet he used and almost needed to stop the emotions from taking over fully.

Beth continued to eye the frontliner, memorizing the lines and shapes of the metal that covered his body. He was standing with his back turned to her and looking up at the night sky. The light of the moon and the stars outlined his huge frame and Beth, being the artist she was, would try to work out the way his gears worked and the way they differed from the human anatomy.

His general anatomy resembled a human's a lot, surprisingly. She wondered if their ancestors might be intertwined with hers, but that was a dead end thought as she didn't have any sort of way to figure that out and she didn't want to ask Sunstreaker. He would just glare at her like she was the biggest idiot in the galaxy and any noise she made would disturb him from his important brooding.

Lets just say Beth was still warming up to him, and the same vice versa.

Sunstreaker shifted his stance and rested his arms upon his hips. Beth noted it made him look either extremely stoic and noble, like he was a hero awaiting his destiny, or like he was thinking 'I'm stuck on this Primus-forsaken planet with this insect that I keep around for no apparent reason and it's extremely irritating.' Well, her comparison may have been a bit stretched, after some consideration.

Beth also noted that the robot's frame also held resemblance to a human's because of the bulks of metal 'muscle' that covered his body. She assumed that by his species standards (and by hers) he was very well built, and by the swiftness of his movements she also figured he was extremely talented in combat.

He was a very brutal and dangerous being, as well as destructive and volatile. Not only did this make Beth on edge at all times, but also very nervous of what he might do if she opened her big mouth.

One on one time with the murderous robot wasn't particularly _fun_ for Beth. She rather liked talking and this 30 foot stick in the mud did not.

Beth stood up from her spot on the grass and walked to stand next to the robot. She mimicked his stance by cocking her hip and placing her hands upon them.

"Can you see your planet from here?" She inquired as she eyed his face. He continued to stare up at the stars and made no sound.

Beth returned to look at the sky and marveled at it's beauty. Astronomy fascinated her, and she figured she would have become an Astronomer if certain obstacles hadn't surfaced.

"Are you looking at the Andromeda constellation?"

Silence.

"Wait you probably have a different name for it… Well I assume that considering we can see that and Corvus we are in Oregon. Or somewhere close to it."

More silence greeted Beth and she resigned from making conversation. Sooner or later he would talk to her is what she figured, but she also figured that a few weeks ago and look how that turned out.

She could tell the alien was searching or waiting for something.

Beth let out an audible sigh and she looked up at the robot one last time before returning to her spot on the ground. She noticed the fire was dying out and went to go find some wood, but before doing so she noticed movement from the alien out of the corner of her eye.

He started walking towards her and she stiffened, waiting for something bad to happen. Like him squishing her or whacking her against a tree.

Beth flinched as Sunstreaker knelt down and regarded her with what she could only tell was morbid curiosity.

It was like he was picking out all of her imperfections, and with all Beth's years under people who did just that, she had never felt so… ugly.

She ran her hands through her hair, as it was a nervous habit of hers. She realized she probably looked like a hobo or something. Beths clothes were torn to shreds; her black leather pants were hardly staying on, and her shirt was barely there. Sure, her abs were more visible after eating hardly anything for weeks, but she had maintained a body she had felt was perfect for her size and height. She visited the gym regularly, and her physique displayed that.

After a month of no gym and basically no food, her body mass started to deteriorate. Her muscles were unused, and even though her body fat percentage was decreasing therefore showing her muscles more, she was starting to loose the athletic body she worked so hard to preserve.

In all honesty her body fat percentage was nearing an alarming rate, and the unsettling fear that was starvation was beginning to take hold more fervently with each passing day.

"Umm…" Beth stepped back a bit as she tried to avoid the robots bright blue optics. She peeked at the fire and noticed it was depleting rapidly, and if the alien kept staring at her she would have to start going through the rigorous process of making the fire once again.

Suddenly he transformed into his golden Lamborghini mode. Beth cringed inwardly as she stared at the banged up sports car. To see such a finely made piece of machinery be so deteriorate filled her with pity. But as soon as the emotions came she thrust them away, for they would most definitely not be wanted by the prideful robot.

"Get in." He demanded.

Beth made her way over to him and after hesitating for a second, she entered the driver's side.

A seat belt made its way around Beth, unfortunately resting directly over her fractured rib making Beth suck in a shaky breath.

"Where are we going?" She croaked. Beth was petrified of the robot, especially when he was being unpredictable.

Beth's question went unanswered much to her dismay, and she wasn't really surprised at this. Besides, she wasn't interested in talking anymore.

* * *

A bump in the road stirred Beth awake. She had fallen asleep to the pattering of rain on the glass and roof of the Lamborghini. A glimpse out the window told her they were definitely not in Oregon anymore.

She figured they were somewhere in Nevada, and judging by the way the road didn't seem to be there at all Sunstreaker didn't plan on following any speed limits. And she could tell by the way the dash read 140 mph and rising.

A funny feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as the entire car seemed to vibrate with what she could tell was a mix of anticipation and desperation. Beth figured that was a deadly mix when driving.

She could tell that Sunstreaker was beginning to almost deteriorate from this strenuous activity, and possibly deactivate if they were to continue at these speeds. Now, Beth was not too worried about the giant murderous robot who kidnapped her against her will dying to be honest. She was more worried about being stranded in the middle of nowhere with no phone and no money. And she figured if he were to deactivate she would be able to gather her wits unlike last time and escape.

Beth examined the luxury interior of the sports car. It may have been almost pitch black outside, but the inside the car was far from pitch black. Gold and white lights lit up the console and dash, glowing like it was from a futuristic movie. The black leather of the seats shined slightly from the lights and felt new when Beth ran her hands over it.

Beth imagined what it would be like to own a sports car like this. She had always loved cars, but never dreamed of becoming a mechanic. She was more interested in the exterior design and value. Lamborghini's were by far her favorite luxury vehicle other than a Ferrari, and even being in a Lamborghini gave Beth chills.

Yes, even if the Lambo was a savage robot alien.

She looked at the dash and was puzzled to see the gas tank was empty. Beth wondered what the Alien used as fuel if it didn't use gas. She remembered seeing a blue liquid emit from the aliens wounds, and questioned what exactly that substance was and if Sunstreaker didn't have enough to function.

The Lamborghini's speeds were beginning to slowly drop and the engine was making spitting noises and overall sounds of failure. Beth looked outside and realized she would be stranded in the middle of a barren dessert if Sunstreaker were to finally offline.

"If I were you I would probably stop and take a break-"

Beth was cut off by the seat belt tightening around her form, bruising two more of her ribs as well as re-injuring her already cracked one.

She cried out, tears instantly formed in her eyes. Rage towards the alien flowed throughout her body and she clenched her fists in anger. Beth seethed in her seat as she realized there would be no attacking the robot, for that would practically be suicide. He would step on her and that would be the end.

As the tears flowed down her face, Beth wished she had been sick that day at work when Mission City was attacked. The last month was pure torture and she'd never felt so helpless and malnourished. She hated Sunstreaker. She hated Jazz. Cursing them in her head wasn't going to be a sufficient outlet for her fury anymore, for that she was certain.

Beth's emotions were clouding her mind as she became immersed in the hatred that flowed throughout her like magma about to erupt. It was red hot and dangerous, but most of all unbridled and savage.

She was suddenly shook from her musings as the car hit a bump and started tumbling.

Beth's hands shot out to stabilize herself, grabbing the roof and the glass of the window which consequently shattered and left glass particles embedded in her hand.

"SHIT-" She screamed, but was cut off when she was thrown against the roof one last time before the car dropped back onto four wheels, a hell of a lot more beaten up than it was before.

Beth unbuckled as quick as her body would let her and climbed out the now glass-less window, shards getting caught on her skin.

The ground felt cold as it met with Beth's skin, rocks and sand added to injury and she layed on the ground trying to process the crash that just ensued. She slowly brought her shaky hands to her face to examine them. Beth couldn't see them very well, but she didn't need to see them to realize how bad they were when drops of blood hit her face.

With Sunstreakers last spurt of energy, he transformed. It was a painful process and with each movement brought waves of pain.

Beth didn't even glance at the robot who was now laying next to her, their positions almost parallel as they quivered from the pain. Out of the corner of her eye Beth could see sparks shooting out from the torn wires and gears on the robot. She could care less, for she feared she not only had a concussion but multiple flesh wounds that were deeper than she cared to find out.

The two lay there for a couple minutes more before a strange light started to form in the sky above them. Upon further examination Beth realized it must have been a meteor, and it was coming to Earth fast.

"Oh that's just… that's just great," Beth croaked in between gasps of breath, "Don't tell me we were… we were going towards that… _that_." She didn't even try to assume it was a meteor because that's probably not what it was anyways.

When the ball of light finally crashed in the distance, a booming noise was heard. Beth figured it must have collided with the earth a mile or so away.

Beth sat up and started wrapping her hands with her torn shirt. After a little bit of tearing she realized that she had basically had no more shirt anyways, and used the rest of the material on her wounds.

"Great. I'm stuck out in the middle of _nowhere_ -" she ripped more of her shirt, "with a pile of scrap metal that _kidnapped_ me," rip, " _tortured_ me," rip, "and is probably dead. Hey! Sunshine! You dead?"

Silence.

"Great. That's just peachy." Beth stood up slowly and groaned from the pain. She turned to examine Sunstreaker.

"Oh yeah, you're either dead or well on your way. I would feel bad but considering I _hate_ you, I don't give two shits. Yeah that's right. Screw you Sunny." She then proceeded to flip Sunny off.

Beth turned to walk towards the opposite direction of the meteor, but before she could stop herself she took one last glimpse at the robot.

He looked awful; blue liquid started forming in puddles next to his massive form and Beth was pretty sure his arm wasn't even attached to his body anymore. Pity started to make it's way into her heart.

"No. You're not worth it." She said as she tried to dispel all thoughts of helping him from her mind.

"Why should I help you?! _You_?! You kidnap me for no freaking reason, starve me, and treat me like an insect! I have half a mind to come back and sell you for spare Lamborghini parts, and that's assuming there's still some of you left to salvage you arrogant pile of trash."

Beth was practically foaming at the mouth with rage as she gave the robot a piece of her mind. But the thought still remained that the meteor didn't crash right where they were headed on accident, they were headed there for a reason. And whatever the thing over there was, there was a pretty good chance it could help Sunstreaker or answer some of her questions.

"Nope. Not doing it." She huffed. Another large spark shot out from Sunstreakers circuits and Beth groaned.

" _You owe me_." She said as she jabbed a finger at Sunny and started walking/limping toward the place where the meteor hit the ground.

As Beth started to near the crash site, her energy was becoming more depleted by the minute. She could barely see several feet in front of her and the flesh wounds that laced her body didn't seem to stop bleeding. On top of that it was cold and her now topless form was shivering from the dropping temperatures. Only a Victoria's Secret bra kept her from flashing anyone she might come across (however unlikely it may be) and her leather pants were now shorts.

"These were designer pants." She hissed under her breath.

Another hour passed by and she finally came to where she assumed the mass that fell from the sky landed. A few dead and alive trees surrounded the clearing the crater made, and Beth neared it and peeked inside.

"What… where…?" She said, as there was nothing inside the crater. Fear started to form inside her, filling the pit of her stomach. Her eyes widened and she frantically racked her eyes over the interior of the crater, hoping she overlooked a spot.

"Fuck me." Beth whined.

"Well if you're offering,"

Beth froze.

She turned deathly pale and slowly shifted to look behind her. The sight she was greeted with was a smiling mech who was crouched down with a flirtatious glint in his optics.

" _You've gotta be shitting me._ "

* * *

 _Author's notes_ : Another mech?! Whaaaaaat?!


	8. Chapter 8: Even More Mechs

_Author's Note:_ Aaaaaaand here is chapter eight! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed, it makes my day when I get a notification from Fanfiction. If you have any questions feel free to pm me or review! And I know I know, a lot of plot holes are still needed to be solved but don't worry we'll get there;) I wanna take my time and really develop my characters before we move on to the bigger plot. I'm predicting this story will most likely be over 200k words, plus I will probably be doing some side stories/drabbles and I would love ideas! Anything you think will be interesting that I could whip out in 10k words or less would be awesome. Oh, and I think I will be making a Tumblr and posting art for this story soon. I'll post it on my profile with a link if so! Enjoy the chapter:)

Also, just to forewarn you guys, I will be basing the transformers personalities mainly off of these personality pages that I saw on Pinterest and I tried to identify where they came from… No clue. But the images attached to the pages look like they are from the Generation 1 cartoons/comics (which I have never seen nor read) so I have a lot of researching to do; considering I with be incorporating 30+ bots into this story. (Note that these characters may have died in the Generation 1 series, but I wanted them to be alive in my story. I will not make the mistake of throwing in say, Rodimus Prime and Hot Rod at the same time. That would just be plain silly!) Do not worry, I will not be throwing in bots left and right making it _impossible_ to know which one is which and who has what personality and what their relationship with Beth is.

One last thing; you know how this story is based right after the 2007 Transformers movie? Yeah you can just forget about the rest of the movies because they ain't happenin in my book. Sure I might incorporate some things, but with the introduction of Elizabeth the universe was altered.

Legend:

"Speaking"

' _Beths thoughts'_

' **Bond'**

 _Disclaimer_ : I do not own Transformers. But if Transformers: The Last Knight goes terribly awry I will undergo a custody battle with Bay. _I. Will. Do. It._

* * *

" _Oh my god_ ," Beth whispered, completely and utterly paralyzed.

"What's a cutie like you doing all the way out here?" The giant robot said as it edged closer to Beth, its voice low and husky, "you could get hurt."

Beth backed away from the alien slowly until her foot caught the edge of the crater, sending bits of rock crumbling down.

"Don't worry," the massive robots hands came down to rest on either side of the petrified girl, and it lowered itself so that its face was very close to hers, " _you'll like the way I'll hurt you._ "

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beth screamed and she ran under the arm of the robot.

The enormous alien simply stood up and walked towards the girl who was trying frantically to run away.

"A game of chase? I love chase; it makes the end result all the more _pleasurable._ "

Beth tripped on a rock and fell face down in the sand. She rolled onto her back and tried to scooch away from the robot, but a massive hand came down and pinned her to the ground. The robot loomed over her with an animal glint in its eyes.

"Sunstreaker!" Beth shouted. The alien's eyes went wide and it leaned even closer to her.

"You know Sunny?" It inquired. Beth nodded frantically.

"Yes and he's gravely injured! Like, really bad I wouldn't be surprised if he's dead."

"Fraggit Sunny!" The robot grabbed Beth and set her down on his shoulder.

"Where is he?!"

"About a mile in that direction," she pointed towards the path she came from.

"Hang on tight." It ordered as it started to go into a full sprint towards Sunstreaker. Beth clung onto the metal of the aliens shoulder for dear life.

They got to Sunny in about a tenth of the time it took for Beth to get to the crash sight. He looked like death was practically knocking on his door. The blue liquid puddles were larger than before, and he was deathly silent.

"Slaggit Sunshine! This is why you blocked our bond?!" The robot set down Beth (dropped her from 8 feet in the air, to be precise) and got to work on repairing Sunstreaker.

Beth was done. She was done helping out her kidnapper (who was not your typical kidnapper), done being hit on by pieces of metal six times her size, and done with this whole robot thing. All she wanted to do was go back home and resume her normal life. A life of shopping, partying, hanging out with girlfriends, and working at a very respectable job.

She stood up and dusted herself off while the giant robot was still repairing Sunstreaker. She figured if she were to keep walking in one direction she would come across a civilization. Eventually.

' _Anything but this.'_ Beth thought. She glanced at the two robots one last time and started walking off in the opposite direction. She thought if she were lucky enough she would bleed out or starve to death before being eaten by coyotes or whatever lived in the deserts of Nevada.

After about an hour of walking, Beth could feel exhaustion taking hold of her mind. Her body was giving up on her, and her vision was becoming foggy and blurred. The intense pain she felt before became a null ache and the feeling of being dirty and malnourished became normal. Beth was sure this was the end of the line; and she had never felt so alone.

She stumbled and fell to her knees, then fell forward; not bothering to catch herself with her arms. Beth landed on her side creating new waves of pain from her bruised ribs. The bandages on her arms and hands were almost full of dried blood and looking at them brought tears to Beth's eyes.

"I'll just lay here… for a while…" She said to herself.

"At least it's quite." Beth whispered, curling into a fetal position in the dirt. In the horizon the sun started to show, signaling the dawn.

"There you are!"

Beths eyes shot open.

"Why me," She groaned as she felt the ground shake under her, signaling the enormous robots impending presence.

Beth felt a hand encompass her in it's grip. It was a lot more gentle than the other times she was picked up, but still just as terrifying considering it was a giant metal alien picking her up.

"Please just let me go," She pleaded.

The robot didn't respond as it examined her in it's hands. Beth noted the change in demeanor in the robot, he seemed focused entirely on her. It was during this awkward period that Beth realized how small she was compared to the alien. A mix of terror and fascination seeped its way into her bubbling mix of emotions. The fact that the alien could squeeze her to death without batting an optic was what she feared the most.

"Slaggit femme, you must have a lot of spirit," it spoke up. Beth furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

"You've lost 35 percent of your blood. You should be dead."

Beth wasn't listening, it was becoming more and more difficult to keep her eyes open.

"I feel… Dizzy…"

"Stay online. I'll get you to Hatchet." The robot carefully set her down in the hands of a newly repaired Sunstreaker, who then transformed into his alt mode.

"I don't need an ax I need a doctor," protested Beth. Soon after she heard a chuckle from outside the car, along with the gentle hum of an engine.

"If you get your disgusting fluids all over my interior I will not hesitate to disintegrate you, _insect_."

" _Jerk_ ," retorted Beth. Another snigger could be heard from outside the Lamborghini.

"I like her," started the giant robot, "She's what these fleshlings would call _feisty_."

"Shut up," and with that comment, Beth fell into a deadly sleep.

"Anything for you, baby."

' **She's going to offline, Sideswipe.'**

Sideswipe smirked at the golden Lambo parked next to him.

' **You'd like that, I bet.'**

' **I don't** _ **like**_ **getting my aft kicked by Prime.'**

' **Well if this femme offlines we sure as slag are getting our processors rewired; probably by Wheeljack.'** Sideswipe checked his internal clock to see how long it would be before the helicarrier he summoned would pick them up and bring them to the base.

' **You know,'** he started, **'If it wasn't for her, you'd be on your way to the Pit by now.'**

A feeling of stubborn indifference flowed across the bond, making Sideswipe smile smugly.

' **If she hadn't found me I wouldn't have gotten to your ungrateful aft in time.'** he teased. Sunstreakers response was a rumble of his engine.

The twins hadn't seen each other in orns, and both missed the brotherly banter they shared. The bond that was between them had been stretched too thin.

During this long period of separation, both brothers would partake in any activity that could fill the brother shaped holes in their sparks; Sunstreaker's volatile persona became more deadly over time and violence towards any being was the only cure for fighting the growing darkness inside. Sideswipe enjoyed violence in a different way; beating the slag out of Decepticons and partaking in pleasure wherever he found it.

The two front liners grew up with violence and each other, and losing the second left only violence. For they had dark sparks, and were the deadliest pair in the galaxy.

* * *

 _A blood curdling scream echoed in the distance; a name was called in agony. The sound of liquid pattering against a surface stood alone in a void of darkness. Each drop echoed and became louder with each fall. Soon it became the only thing in existence; the only thing ever known._

 _Death._

Mumbling. I hear mumbling as I slowly return to consciousness.

I have to blink rapidly to unfog my vision, and I look around at my surroundings.

Ok, so I'm in some sort of medical office… It's white and with few pieces of furniture. A chair, a few cabinets and cupboards… Glass windows that showed the outside hall graced a side of the room. Everything seems clean and sterilized, like a normal hospital would be.

I look down at the white and clean looking blankets that cover me. Ok, everything seems nice and sanitary.

My eyes trail to my arms outstretched over the bedding. Odd, what's that thing on my arm _dear god it's a needle_.

Panic mode sets in as I survey the needle imbedded in my vein. A clear tube runs through my arm and up into a bag of sorts. What I'm _not_ going to do is rip it out like they do in the movies, because that's just stupid and it looks like it hurts! There are doctors for that. Granted, the escapees wanted to do it when no one was monitoring them so that they could escape, which is what I should be doing.

I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason why I'm here though! I probably got into an accident or something- wait.

Wait a second. What happened last ni- OH MY GOODNESS.

" _No_." I whisper to myself.

"No this _cannot_ be happening."

The memories of last night filled my head and I become fully awake.

"I gotta get out of here!" I half whisper half screech.

I throw off my blankets and shift into a sitting position on the bed, and my eyes once again gravitate to the needle.

Alright I can do this. Just gotta find some gauze to stop the bleeding, then I'll be on my merry way. But then what… No time to figure that out! Do first, then think.

I remove the bandages that cover the area where the needle is inserted. I flinch at the sight, then grasp the small tube in my hands. Ok, you're gonna pull on three. One… two… three!

I pull and blood comes _gushing_ out- nah just kidding. Only a little blood surfaces from the puncture, but the pain is very real.

"Ow ow ow ow…" I quickly search for gauze in cabinets and cupboards, the cold feeling of the ground against my bare feet phases me little. There's none to be found, so I settle for a few paper towels. Alright, time to escape.

But what's going to be behind that door? I know there's probably more of those robots, but will they be roaming around outside? And what do they do to prisoners… They're probably going to kill me or put me in a less sanitary room if they find me.

I sure as heck am not going to stay in here trapped though.

I try opening the door, but just my luck- the door is locked. That's just peachy.

What if the 'medic' or whoever was tending to my wounds comes back with some sort of serum that kills me… oh no…

I glance at the chair to my right. It's a sizable metal chair, easily 40 pounds or so… And this glass on the windows looks easy to break.

I rip off the short sleeve of the standard garnet adorned on any medical patient (you know the blue or white one that ends just below the knee) and tie it around the place where the needle used to be.

I then grab the chair, take a deep breath, and ram it against the giant glass window.

It shatters; a loud alarm goes off and red lights appear in the hallway.

 _Time to get the hell out of here._

I jump through the now broken window, landing on a few shards of broken glass. I look down at my feet and sigh. Not again!

Over the obnoxiously loud alarm I hear shouting to the left of me. Three men emerge from an open door, about 100 yards down the hall. One appears to be a medic, one a military personnel, and one just a huge dude with an under armor shirt on.

Adrenaline kicks in and I dart down the hall, ignoring the cuts on my feet.

I turn sharply to the right and continue my way down the white hallways, my inner highschool track star showing itself as I sprint for dear life.

Another turn to the right and I almost smash myself into the adjacent wall, if not for my quick reflexes shoving my arms out and pushing me off the marble.

My breathing becomes ragged but I can't tell because I'm running for my dear life.

I can tell the men are closing in on me, for they are a lot more muscular and fast; and their shouting is becoming louder. The hall suddenly becomes a lot more bigger, like as big as a basketball stadium and I soon notice I'm running alongside a railing. I don't look to my left, because heights scare the crap outta me.

I turn another corner and I screech to a stop.

There, a few feet in front of me, is a giant robot alien.

He's primarily white, with some red decals. But all I can seem to look at is the blueness of his optics and the fact that I am a good dozen feet away from his face.

We just stare at each other. My eyes are wide, and he just simply looks at me; void of any emotion.

"Prowl! Grab her!" I hear one of the men shout from far behind me. My attention reverts back to the robot in front of me and I don't wait for him to make a move to snatch me.

I high tail it down the staircase to the right of me and sprint across the cold ground, this time with three men and one alien in pursuit.

As my feet fly under me I notice a large doorway to the right of me and I enter; once again halting to a stop at the sight before me.

It appears to be a large hanger of sorts; a small amount of military men/women and scientists roam the floor. Different machines and vehicles are littered around the spacious room, as well as a few giant alien robots.

" _Shit."_ I manage to breath out.

I hear yelling behind me, and I scream in fear, gaining the attention of the _entire hanger._

That's when I become acutely aware of the fact I was wearing nothing but a thin sheet of cloth. And that I was ground level with two ton alien robots who could step on me.

"Woah where do ya think yer goin' lil femme?"

I jump at the noise and look up; and whadya know, to my left was a familiar bot, Jazz.

" _Don't touch me!_ " I scream in terror as I back away.

"Miss Taylor, we will not harm you, I can assure you that!" The three men had caught up with me and the one in the lab coat spoke up.

"Calm down femme!" the one in the muscle tee commanded. How the heck do I calm down?! I wake up in a strange place with no answers after being kidnapped by robots. That entire _sentence_ was a trainwreck.

"My name is William Lennox, I'm a military captain," the one in military garb edges closer to me with his hands out indicating he meant no threat, "Breathe, we aren't gonna hurt you. You're safe here. Calm down, we are no threat to you."

What just because you're talking in soothing tones you think I'm gonna calm down?! No!

"Stay away!" I say as fear racks my body. I continue to back up before I come into contact with a hard metal substance behind me. My eyes slowly make it's way up to where I'm staring directly above me; at another mech.

This one was completely yellow and a little shorter than the other robots, with car doors protruding from his upper back. He made weird whirring and whizzing sounds as I gawked up at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screech and run under his massive legs, but before I get far a hand snatches me up and renders me immobile.

" _Lemme go lemme go lemme go_!" I pound my fists on the hard metal of the robot and try to pry myself from it's grip. Alas; it was to no avail.

"Silence, human. Ratchet, what is her medical status?"

"Well I can't tell you how she is _right now_ , considering when I was going to check up on her she had broken through the window and slagging started running away!" The one with the lab coat spoke up once again.

"A predictable reaction to waking up in a foreign atmosphere," said the transformers in possession of me, "I'll escort her to the medical bay and have you repair her processor there."

Wait, did he just say I was messed up in the head? He did not just say that.

"That would be much appreciated, Prowl." With that, the man in the lab coat disappeared.

"Where'd he go?!" My eyes rake the floor in search of the doctor.

"Jazz, return to your activities." Commanded Prowl. Jazz took one more good look at me and winked.

"See ya later, lil femme." He walked away, leaving me in Prowls grasp. I glanced down at William Lennox with a quizzical look gracing my features. Would the bad guys interfere with the US military?

And what happened to the bulky dude in the muscle tee?

"You sure you can handle her, Prowl?" Lennox asked sarcastically.

"What would have you doubt my abilities of escorting the human femme?"

"Well, nothing," started the man, understanding the robot did not get jokes. "Carry on soldier."

Prowl nodded and transformed into his alt mode with me in the passenger seat. A leather seat belt came around me and I flinched, expecting it to hurt me.

"Cease your fear, human. I will not harm you." Came Prowls voice from the stereo.

Who does this guy think he is? Commanding me to calm down. Pft. I calm down when I want to calm down, and I want to calm down right now on my _own_ accord. Thank you very much.

We start to drive off through many large halls filled with different doors to other rooms until we finally come to a stop in front of a rather large entry way. Prowl transforms and gently sets me down on the ground.

"You will be tended to by Ratchet, our medical officer. If you try escaping, I will be forced to use more effective ways of retaining you."

I gulp, frightened at his words and make my way into the med bay, my eyes staying on his form.

A noise makes me jerk my head up in front of me. There stood a large transformer preparing his tools and speaking in agitating tones.

I glance back behind me. Prowl stands in the same spot, looking at me with his glowing blue optics. Alright that's not creepy…

"There you are!" My attention flickers back to the robot with the tools.

"Come, I have to scan you for any more physical injuries you sustained in your tantrum."

Tantrum? I'm twenty-three!

He motions me to sit on a large birth next to his table of tools. I notice on the birth there is a bed much like the one in the room I broke out of.

"Alright…" I walk towards the berth, but before I reach it I notice movement in my peripheral vision. I look to my right at the noise and there, on another birth, is Sunstreaker.

"Not _you_ again." I whine. Sunstreaker only sits there with his optics trained on me. My eyes trail down his figure and I notice he's been restrained, which brings a smirk to my face.

"With haste, Miss Taylor. You will be meeting Optimus as soon as your mental and physical health has improved to a point of my liking."

"Who?"

* * *

 _Author's note:_ Well that was a roller coaster! Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I honestly could not stop writing it, which is the part reasoning for this early update;) Special thanks to the people who have reviewed, you rock!


	9. Chapter 9: First Impressions

_Author's Note:_ I wanna start off by thanking the people who reviewed/favorited/followed, you guys motivate me to write:) Also I'm thinking about naming the chapters. I feel like that would be a good idea… and geez Maddy what's with the early update? You sure seem to be enjoying writing this story...

I am creating playlists for not only the chapters but also the transformers. For example;

Jazz: Mainly music by ASAP Rocky, Future, Big Sean, 2 Chainz, Desiigner, Migos, Lil Wayne, etc… (I listen to this music _a lot_ so I gotta lotta (hehe get it? No? Ok then) songs to pick and choose from)

Yeah so that's gonna be fun to figure out! Adds a bit of another level to the story when you're listening to music amiright? Well for me at least. But sometimes I find that sometimes I read too fast for the music and I'm done with the chapter before it ends. I wish there was this eye tracker thingy that attaches to your eyeballs and when you get to a certain part of the story music starts playing and it goes along with exactly what you're reading…

Anyways, just to let you all know, I want to make this story as humorous as possible while still keeping it somewhat realistic and serious. But not too serious to where it's like 'if I wanted to read a full on _book_ I woulda gone to the library!' and not too humorous to where you're like 'where's the plot it's nowhere to be found and how do these guys get along so easily and waaaaaay to much dialogue where's the actual story like what happened to the plot WHERE IS IT' No. No I do not wanna do that.

Here's the problem though; Elizabeth is me. Like she is who I am on paper, I haven't altered her personality from mine whatsoever. Granted, I have time to think about what I say because I'm writing it but ultimately I try to keep it as raw as possible. That being said, I find myself to be a somewhat funny person and being serious in this story is going to be more of a challenge.

 _Disclaimer_ : I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. Bay: "you darn right ya don't!"

Me: "DO NOT TEST ME BAY"

Bay: "ok ok geez…"

Me: "look, I'm sorry. I think we got off to a bad start. I think you did alright in the 1st movie"

Bay: "but there are 3 other mov-"

Me: "no there isn't"

Bay: "yes-"

Me: "no."

Bay: …

Me: …

* * *

"I do not give you permission to touch."

"You have multiple lacerations on your feet, your body is severely malnourished, and the only way you're going to get better is if I _fragging touch you-"_

"No!"

I jump down from the birth (quite ungracefully) and move to run under one of the giant desks set up in the bay. I imagine the whole scene to be very comical looking; like I'm Jerry running away from Tom.

"Your health will not improve if you do not let me operate!" yelled Ratchet. I roll my eyes as I army crawl under the huge desk.

"I don't even know who you are! Or _what_ you are! Am I supposed to _assume_ you're qualified to operate on a human?!"

"You will let me tend to your health _this instant-_ "

" _No!_ "

I hear loud clangs of metal like he's throwing stuff around. And he says _**I**_ throw tantrums. Pa _lease._

When I had first entered the med bay I was only slightly skeptical of the chief medical officer. Then he brought out a giant syringe. The only thing missing from that horrific scene was him snapping his white gloves evilly and saying "this'll only hurt a little". I of course responded with " _oh hell no"_ and here we are.

"You're crazy!" I holler.

" _I'm_ crazy?!"

I feel the desk start to move above me and I make a break for it towards the main entrance. To hell with these giant ass robots who think they can just boss me around and keep me here without me wanting to escape. Of course I wanna escape! Why _wouldn't_ I _?!_

My garnet rips _dangerously_ high up my leg as I run and I make a mental note not to run into Sideswipe on my escape route. Goodness knows what the 30 foot pervert will do if he sees me nO MY GOD.

I halt to a stop in the doorway as I see Sideswipe turning to enter, not having seen me yet.

Without thinking I dive to the wall next to the doorframe so he doesn't see me. Ratchet motions to grab me but I shake my head furiously and hold out my hands for him to stop. I then shush him and whisper "pretend I'm not here". He gives me a quizzical look before looking over at Sideswipe who is almost in the bay.

Ratchet blocks Sideswipe from coming in which earns him a look of confusion from the Frontliner.

"I'm visiting Sunny-"

"You may come back later when I deem him able to socially interact." Ratchet then proceeds to shove Sideswipe out into the hall.

"He says he's fine-"

"Not by my standards. I'll comm you when he's ready."

"Ratchet, I know the femme is in there. I'll be back for them later."

Did he smell me or something? Golly that's disturbing.

"You'll be back when I say you can," retorts Ratchet, notably agitated.

Do they even have noses? Now that I think about it… I don't think they do…

I hear other voices from outside the med bay and my heart rate starts to spike. How many goddamn robots are in this place?

I don't dare peek around the corner, but my eyes do wander to Sunny. He's just sitting there. Brooding. Probably planning my demise, and it honestly wouldn't surprise me if that were true. He is literally a killing machine that has most likely murdered more lives than I can count.

I wonder how old he is. I'm sure these aliens have a substantial life span, considering they look a bit more hardy than a human. Are they immortal? No probably not, it's almost scientifically improbable.

What I would like to know the _most_ though is how indestructible is their metal. This is a military base, right? I'm sure that Lennox dude will let me borrow a machine gun and let me find out how how indestructible it is- no. No that would be stupid. I'll let _him_ use the machine gun! I don't like getting my hands too dirty.

How long have I been staring at Sunstreaker…? Geez he probably thinks I'm a freak. _Ugh_ and I got this dirty look on my face too what the _heck_ Elizabeth you look like a weirdo.

Pretend you were looking at something next to him. Move your head to the side and squint so he thinks you're trying to focus on a point farther from where he is.

"Who might you be?"

"ACK!" I scream some freaking weird sound that I'll stress about later and fall to the ground.

"Hey calm down, I won't hurt you," states the robot looming over me. His colors mainly consist of different variations of dark grey and black, with some bright red decals. He's a pretty bulky bot, but not like _fat_ bulky just muscular bulky. Ya feel?

"Who the hell are you and _how_ did you get by Ratchet?" I question as I heft myself onto my elbows.

"I'm Bluestreak, and Ratchet's a little busy at the moment."

"That makes… No sense."

"Drift, Hot Rod, and a few other bots are talking their vocal processors off about the strange femme they saw earlier, which I assume is you-"

"No no, not that." I earn a quizzical look from Bluestreak at my statement.

"What then?"

"Your name. There's like, no blue on you."

"I get that a lot, actually," the robot chuckles and moves a little closer to me, then rests on his knees, "So what's your designation?"

"My name? Oh um, it's um… um…"

What the _hell_ Beth?! It's not like he's asking you the circumference of the sun.

"Elizabeth. But my friends call me Beth." I say, trying to recover. Bluestreak smiles warmly at my answer.

"A very pretty name, for a very pretty femme. May I call you Beth?"

I blush profusely and nod my head.

"S-sure." _What the frick is up with these robots. I've never been so weirded out when being hit on._

"You seem kinda nice," I say, "it's hard to believe you're the same species as that," I nod my head in Sunstreakers direction.

Bluestreak glances at Sunny and snickers.

"Many have the same opinion, Beth."

I pick myself up and dust myself off as I peek around the corner, still very wary of the robot in front of me.

"You know," I say as I search the hall for the robots Bluestreak spoke of, "you're pretty nice for being one of the bad guys."

A couple seconds go by before Bluestreak fully comprehends my statement and he quickly stands up in alarm. I jump back with the fear that he might step on me or something.

"You think we are the bad guys?!"

"I assume so, yeah." I try to keep my face as blank as possible. You're as cool as a cucumber Beth.

Bluestreak looks completely frazzled. He jerks his head over to where Ratchet is, then back at me, then back at Ratchet, then back at me, all the while with a shocked and mortified look on his features. I just stand there in what I assume is a boxing position of some sort…? I dunno it just feels right and everything I do from this point on is just me winging it.

Bluestreak seems to make up his mind about something ( _finally_ I was starting to get creeped out) and turns to exit the med bay.

"Stay right there," he commands.

How about I do what I want?

"Kay."

He leaves in a rush and I just stand there for a second before moving, because I can do whatever I want thank you very much.

Alright, time to escape. No no, don't start thinking of the repercussions. Do first, then think.

I survey the med bay, looking for air vents or windows; mainly anything that is either breakable or get-through-able. Because that made _so_ much sense Elizabeth…

My eyes catch on an air vent up on the ceiling. If this were a room in my office back at Styl, the vent would be easy to get into. Thing is, the people working in _this_ office aren't exactly people, and the vent is a good 70 feet in the air. That's just… peachy.

I run across the floor to the wall where the vent resides, my bare feet slapping on the ground as I go. I really do feel like a mouse in here… everything's just so big and, well- metal.

I come to a stop when I'm directly under the vent on the wall. I look around to see if there's anything I could use to lift me up there. Nothing seems to be available- wait a second.

There just so happens to be a desk sitting sorta close to where I'm standing, and a ladder looking thingy leaning against it. Perfect!

I climb up the metal desk, using the drawers and handles to aid my assent. When I reach the top I heave up the ladder thingy and lean it against the wall. It's close enough to the vent that I can still reach out, so it'll have to do for now.

I hesitantly climb up the ladder. Hey, aren't I afraid of heights…? Funny I should remember that now when if I fall I'll surely die.

When I finally reach the vent I notice the slots between the bars vertically attached so that things don't enter the vent (hehe) are large enough for me to barely slide through.

Alright, I'm doing this. I am actually going to escape through the air vents, which hasn't been done in like any movie or book _ever._ *Que heavy sarcasm*

I glance back at the entry way to make sure nobody's watching. Only one person is, but it's Sunstreaker, and I'm _pretty_ sure he'll stay silent for me. It's the least he can do after almost killing me.

I squeeze my torso through the slot which leaves my legs dangling in mid air. Alright, time for the hardest part; the second half of my bod-

"WHAT THE SLAG?!"

Oh… oh no.

I frantically try to wiggle myself into the vent but it's so damn small- or maybe I'm too fat… ok let's put a pin on that thought, and I can think about it later when I'm at home with some ice cream.

"That is one brave femme." I hear someone comment from down below me.

"GET YOUR SLAGGING AFT DOWN HERE ELIZABETH OR I WILL _SMOKE_ YOU OUT OF THERE!"

"You know what, I'm good but thanks." I say completely and utterly mortified, and yet cool as a cucumber. My remark earns me some laughter from below me, but I honestly couldn't care less because, well, you know. I'm escaping.

"What's her name again?"

"Don't know. But frag, that is one _nice_ piece of aft."

P-pardon?

"Elizabeth, come down. Right now." Ratchet sounds like he's about ready to snap.

"Why should I?! You're just gonna stab me with that needle and _experiment_ on me or something. You may have the US military fooled but I'll be damned if I let evil giant metal aliens touch me!"

" _Evil giant-_ MISS TAYLOR YOU ARE NOT ACTING YOUR AGE!"

How old do I have to be too want to escape from these robots?!

"I will not tolerate this behavior any longer. You have forced me to take more extreme measures in restraining you."

Well _that's_ scary as hell! Oh no… he's gonna get that Prowl dude. They're probably gonna chop my legs off to keep me from escaping… Well that's just _PEACHY_.

This gory thought motivates me to finally squeeze through the metal bars and into the vent fully.

I glance down at the robots below me. There's my good buddy Ratchet, a white and red dude with a sword, a red and orange dude, that one yellow guy with the wings, and Bluestreak. The red/orange one and the sword guy are looking up at me and are winking and slyly grinning up at me. You know, from this angle they look kinda hot… well, for robot aliens.

Wait, where's Sideswipe? Why wouldn't he be watching this… Hm.

Well, time to see where this shaft ends.

I retreat from the agitated and flirtatious robots and make my way down the metal air vent. If I come across a spider nest or just any creepy crawlies I'm turning the frick around.

Lucky for me, it's actually very spacious in the vent. I still have to crawl but I'm not suffocated.

I crawl along the cold metal of the vent for a while, listening for any sounds that would alert me of any intruder. It's eerily quiet, and a cold sweat forms on my forehead. I'm surely going to have a heart attack if I'm jumped by another robot. Thankfully there appears to be none around… but I've been wrong before. Besides, how would a robot get in here? It's way too small.

To my shock, a blast shoots through the bottom of the vent only a few feet away from me. I briefly feel the heat and almost pee my garnet at the sudden sound.

"What the-" I'm cut off by another blast a couple feet on the other side of me and I jump once more. They're not gonna chop my legs off- they're gonna end me now! Quick and easy.

To my right a silver metal hand arises from the hole and grasps the metal of the vent, and the same happens to the left. Then they start to pull towards me, peeling the vent…

Before I can even think about what's gonna happen, I'm no longer sitting inside the vent. Instead, I'm sitting on the metal of the vent inside a familiar robot's arms.

" _You?!"_ I screech. I barely recognize him because there's a lot more… armour on him. Like he was naked before and now he's got clothes on.

"Happy to see me baby?" Sideswipe practically purrs.

"What? No! Put me down!"

He plucks me off the ripped off metal before discarding it, and sets me down on the floor. I look around and notice the room we are in seems pretty empty; a few boxes litter the floor which indicates it's probably a storage room.

The door to the room suddenly slams open and to my horror, it's Prowl.

"Pick me back up! Pick me back up!"

"Elizabeth Taylor," Prowls voice is calm and commanding when he speaks, but I can tell he's agitated, "I will give you one last chance to peacefully return to the medical bay."

I stand next to Sideswipes feet paralyzed with fear. I finally regain the power to speak after a few agonizing seconds.

"What you're gonna do to me?" I stammer. I feel very tiny and helpless next to these massive pieces of metal, and I wish I could just evaporate into thin air right about now.

"If I cannot persuade you to return to the medical bay, then I am sure my associate will aid your decision." Prowl then steps to the side, revealing his associate.

No. No it can't be…it's not…

" _Hayden?!_ " My eyes widen as I recognize my best friend.

"Lizzy!"

She runs towards me and I do the same, embracing when we reach each other.

"I was so worried about you!" She says as she squeezes the air out of my lungs.

"I missed you so much!" I exclaim. We embrace for a while longer before she pulls back a bit and examines me.

"You've lost weight!"

"Yeah, well… I went on a diet of sorts. It's called 'eat nothing and guess what, you're thinner'."

I hear sniggering behind me and I'm reminded about the giant alien robots.

"How'd they get you too?! I told you to stay out of this Hayden!"

"Well, you see… I was already _in_ this."

What? What does that mean?

I release myself from her embrace and step back, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"What… what do you mean?" What's going on?

"It's hard to explain-"

"Try."

Hayden sighs and I fold my arms. What the hell is she not explaining to me.

"I… I've been working with them-"

"What the _hell_ Hayden?! You lied to me?!"

"Yes, I know! I'm so sorry!"

She rushes to hug me but I step back. My best friend… lying to me? Keeping this massive secret from me?

"Please forgive me!" She pleads. I shake my head.

"I need some time."

"As much as you need! But I need you to go back to Ratchet so he can help you. Please?"

"I expect answers. I've been through the wringer Hayden and I _deserve_ answers."

"Yes, and I swear you'll get them, I give you my word-"

"You might as well just stop there." I cut her off, seething from rage, "Your word means _nothing_ to me anymore. I can't trust anything you say Hayden!"

"I know-"

"No! You don't know! You don't know what it's like feeling helpless and alone for so long! The feeling of death being so near, the feeling of being hunted by a monster! I almost died!" Tears start to form in my eyes as I vent my feelings, "I've been tortured and terrorized by these aliens, not knowing who to trust and what to believe. And why?! Why me?! _Why me?!"_

"Optimus will explain everythi-"

"And why are you will the bad guys?! I thought you were a good person!" a look of confusion graces Hayden's features for a moment at my words.

"Lizzy, we are the good guys. We are with the Autobots. They are our friends. You have to believe me!"

"You expect me to believe Sunstreaker is my _friend?!_ I would say I'd believe _that_ when pigs fly but that doesn't seem very far fetched as of late!"

"Lizzy, please," she begs, "let Ratchet help you."

"And you… my best friend… have been keeping this from me for goodness knows how long. Just… just take me to Ratchet. Escape is futile anyways," all I care about right now is getting some answers. If I even try to think about anything else that's happened other than my kidnapping my brain will implode.

Prowl transforms into his police car mode and opens the passenger door for me to get in. You know, as appealing as getting into a cop car sounds, I think I'll take a hard pass.

"I think I'd rather go with Sideswipe," I say as I turn to look up at him. Sideswipe grins and transforms into his alt mode- which is the sexiest looking car I've ever laid eyes on like _damn son._

I glance over at Prowl and Hayden, but they're already making their way out. Alright, Sideswipe it is!

I hesitantly walk over to the luxurious car, and the driver's door opens for me. Stepping into the sports car feels like stepping into a whole other world; the inside is deceivingly large with black leather seats and futuristic lights outline and detail patterns. Everything is high tech in here; no doubt the very newest model.

As I sit down the seat immediately adjusts to my back, starts to heat up, and reclines. Soothing music starts to play and I chuckle.

I have never been so blatantly hit on before. He's probably just an overall flirt to everyone, most likely. Don't let it get to your head Elizabeth.

As we drive, the vibrations of the engine feels like heaven against my sore and taught muscles, and I close my eyes and completely relax. I deserve this! I've been through so much crap as of late. I'll just forget it's an alien robot driving.

You know, these _transformers_ or whatever they're called aren't that bad looking. What I mean by that (before you get any ideas) is that they aren't scary. Like they don't have a menacing quality about their figure that makes me want to scream and run. It's more of how they act and what they do that defines them, and if there's more 'Autobots' in this place that I haven't met yet I should probably reserve my judgement.

If I'm going to have to adjust to this place, which I most likely will have to do, I also need to adjust to the residents. For the little time I'll probably be staying here, I might as well make nice.

And I guess, now that I look at it, they haven't been too horrid to me. Maybe these aliens have different customs and ways of treating their own kind, and they have to adapt to our ways. And in all honesty I do trust Hayden's judgment, so I'm sure these transformers are alright.

Everyone deserves a second chance, right?

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ As you can see, I've introduced some more bots to the bunch! Drift, Hot Rod, and Bluestreak. They all are based of their generation one versions (not the bayverse because Drift looks weird and I like his other model better), both personalities and looks. With a bit of my own little flare (I'm sorry I just can't help it). If you have any suggestions/questions about the characters feel free to pm me or review! I have to be honest, I barely know how these bots act. I've never read anything with them so I would very much appreciate your opinions on them! Thank you for reading:)


	10. Chapter 10: Answers Part 1

_Author's Note:_ Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, life's been pretty hectic. I would say this is a more serious chapter so we could get that stuff out of the way and to the good stuff;) aka cute mechs and humor. And just to let you guys know I will be basing the characters off of the MTMTE comic (amazing comic I would highly recommend reading if you are into Transformers or comics in general) a lot. I have only made it to issue 11 so I have a semi good understanding of their backstories and character. But honestly that's being generous when I say semi good understanding… I'm gonna kick myself halfway through this story when I read how I wrote them in the beginning I swear to goodness.

 **Autobot-Bre-Lightblast:** My pleasure!:)

 **Edges05:** I totally agree! The original versions are amazing I have no clue what Bay was thinking. And thank you:)

 **Storygirl747:** You're awesome! And oh boy, I agree with you on the rules of being best friends. It would make my blood boil if my bff did something like this to me. And yes, I would def give my friend a good smacking if she did this to me! I'm really glad you liked the chapter! I try to make it as realistic as possible:)

 **Guestgurl:** Oh I am going to have a lot of fun writing the good looking mechs;) I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thank you for the feedback!

 **Guest:** I'm happy you liked it:)Thank you so much for your review!

And thank you to those who favorited/followed, you guys are awesome!

 _Disclaimer:_ The only thing I own in this story so far is Elizabeth and Hayden. Also the company that Elizabeth worked for, Styl. Also the plot, which I promise will be explained soon. Just hang in there guys:)

* * *

 _Distant muttering is heard in the distance; a muddling of sounds and voices. There is few times of complete silence, the sound of activity and movement is constant._

Great, not one of _these_ dreams again.

Wait a second, I can actually hear myself think! This must be one of those lucid dreams you read about and try to do for like one or two nights.

 _A low voice is heard with a dark tone laced in its words. Botchy images appear, simple shapes with somewhat defined colors._

If this is a lucid dream why can't I control it? This is irritating. It's like I'm trapped in my own dream. Just along for the ride or something. And what's with these voices? And why is my vision so blurry and undefined. Why can't I see anything?

What kind of dream _is_ this?

 _Fading. Voices become mutters of a sound, images become ghosts of what they once were. Darkness starts to fall…_

This isn't cool. Why can't I ever remember these freako dreams except when I'm _in_ the dream?!

I'd just _love_ some answers right about now!

If this is a dream… why does it feel so real?

* * *

Ugh… my head feels like a freaking _semi_ ran over it…

I slowly try opening my eyes, but it's a struggle because it feels like _elephants_ are sitting on my eyelids. Not that I would know what that feels like, obviously.

"The human is clearly traumatized. And surely you can understand _why._ I've studied the human brain enough to know the amount of basic knowledge you're capable of understanding."

Ok, this sounds interesting.

"Yeah, I get that Rachet. But with enough time around your kind, she'll be able to get accustomed. You _know_ Primes not going to let her go anywhere for God knows _how long."_

 _Say what now?_

"We aren't going to just _throw her_ into the fragging _rec room._ This is not only going to take time, but mentally strength and stability. She is not ready."

Ok Elizabeth, keep your cool. If you 'wake up' now, they'll realize you were eavesdropping. Nobody's giving you straight information, and if this is the way to get it, so be it.

"I'm not saying we throw her into the rec room, I'm saying we at least _try_ to give her a positive view of you."

Honestly it's so hard not to giggle right now… it sounds like they're having a whisper shouting match.

"Well _I'm_ saying the only bot she's allowed to have contact with right now is _me._ I wouldn't be surprised if she dies from fright the next time she sees Sunstreaker and Prowl, and she hasn't even _met_ the other two thirds of us."

Well he's not wrong. And _two thirds?!_

"Alright. But don't expect her to be overly _fond_ of staying in a confined space with you for very long. Hell, if I was the girl I'd exploit every option to escape."

I swear to goodness I can probably reach the stick up Ratchet's butt from here. This guy's got a solid point.

"Alright Captain Lennox, I don't want you to be late for your meeting. And I have work to do."

"Of course, I'll leave you to it."

I hear the echoes of Lennox's steps as he exits the med bay.

My breathing hitches as I feel movement in my right arm. Is that a… is that a _needle_? Are you _serious_?

I open my eyes and peek down at my arm, and yup sure enough; it's a needle. Doesn't he already know how I feel about these things?

"I see you've finally decided to open your eyes."

My eyes immediately snap over to Ratchet. He's sitting hunched over working on something with the utmost concentration. Not enough to not make chit chat it seems.

"How long till I can leave?" My voice is raspy and my throat hurts when I speak, but I ignore the feeling.

Ratchet turns his head slightly to the side to regard my question and ceases his work.

"When I say you are healthy enough."

"No, I mean… when can I leave this place?"

"That's," he hesitates for a moment before returning to his work, "that's not up to me."

My heart drops a bit and I close my eyes once more.

This isn't fair! I have no idea _why_ I'm here other than maybe because I've seen the robots. They probably are to be kept a secret… but the attack on Mission City would be let hard to cover up. And that doesn't explain why they came for me in the first place.

"Why am I here?"

"I am not permitted to tell," responds Ratchet.

"Yet you're permitted to hold me here against my will?"

I hear him sigh and move to stand up from his chair.

"Femme, there happens to be a lot of things even I don't know about that has been happening as of late. It would serve you well to focus on regaining your strength and keeping your heart rate low, which you are failing at right now."

I open my eyes and notice that he isn't at his workplace anymore, instead he's moved to the medical equipment near me.

"Ratchet, I understand you have high intellectual capacities? I think you can get why I would be very stressed out right now," I quip. I dunno how many times Ratchets been kidnapped, but I am sure he probably realizes that after _three times in a row_ one might get a little… stressed.

"Maybe I'm overreacting or something," I continue, "but tell me this; what would you do if your entire world was flipped upside down?" Well, more like flipped upside down, sucker punched, and drop kicked to China.

"I wouldn't impair my already severely malnourished and damaged body trying to escape," responds the medic. I don't know Rachet, flight seems like a normal reaction to me.

But how could he understand… being alone and yet surrounded by your own race… nobody to trust, nobody to care for you, and no way of escaping. No answers to any of the questions boiling inside your head.

"Ratchet, I am still trying to comprehend what you _are._ Right now all I know is that you are a 30 foot robot who can speak perfect English, capable of abstract thought and highly advanced medical capabilities, and can transform into a vehicle. I don't even know what _planet_ you're from! Assuming you are an alien. And why the hell do you look so much like humans if you are from a different planet?! How long have you been on Earth? _Why_ are you on Earth? Are you even an alien-"

"Enough!"

Rachet and I both turn to look at the source of the voice and to my dismay, it's another robot. I know I've been him before I just can't place the name to the face...

"Don't you think this femme deserves some answers?!"

Yeah!

"I told you over the comm _not_ to come in here, Bluestreak."

Ohhhhhh that's right. His name is an oxymoron because there is _not_ _one single blue streak on him._ I'm gonna have to fix that.

Blue walks over to Ratchet, both Autobots obviously irritated.

"Ratchet she is all alone here. We downright kidnapped her and took away all her rights as a free being. All because she showed some slagging spark radiation-"

"Say _what_?!" I demand. Finally we are getting somewhere!

"You fragging glitch!" Ratchet hurls a… what the frick he just hurled a wrench at him! Geez that sounded like it hurt! Why would he do that?!

"You _know_ Optimus needs to be the one to explain her everything," continues the angry medic, "He is the only bot here _qualified_! Now get out of my med bay before I sedate you and rewire your processor!"

Bluestreak glances at me and I can practically see the smoke radiating off of him from here. Then he left in a furry, stopping once to give Sunstreaker the once over before exciting the med bay.

"And where is this Optimus guy anyways?" I chirp.

"Taking care of matters dealing with your presence here and what we are to do with you," responds Ratchet.

"You mean… you mean this wasn't _planned_?! None of this was supposed to happen?"

"No," Rachet eyes my heart rate on the monitor before continuing, "It was planned quickly once we detected the radiation. _Sunstreaker_ wasn't supposed to happen."

My eyes immediately dart to his still figure at the mention of him.

"They are discussing what to do with him, and the repercussions of our race inducing harm unto an innocent human."

"That _jerk_ deserves whatever's coming to him." I say darkly. I hear Ratchet sigh before moving to touch the tube in my right arm.

"What're you doing?" I eye him nervously as he adjusts the bandages with gentleness I would have never guessed a robot like him could possess. He is graceful and filled with purpose with his movements, each touch so light and delicate.

"So how long have you been a doctor?" I question.

"A long time."

"Femme means 'girl' right?"

"Yes."

"Ok," just checking…

"And what do you call 'males'?"

"Mechs," responds Ratchet as he works on his data pad. I'm gonna have to get used to all this robot lingo I suppose.

"Oh my God," my eyes widen as a certain little detail surfaces in my head.

"What?" Rachet absentmindedly taps away on his data pad.

"I have a cat."

"You _had_ a cat."

* * *

 _A blue and red figure appears walking down a large corridor. His steps are full of purpose and his pose is regal. The hall is sparsely lit with no decorations or furniture, and a sense of foreboding fills the air._

Alright. This dream again. At least the images are getting less blurry and I can hear stuff going on… like this dude's foot steps. Wait, is that a mech?

 _The tall mech reaches a large grey metal door and at his arrival it immediately slides open. Inside the room a large rectangular table takes up the majority of the space._

Looks like a meeting room or something… wait who is that at the window? He looks familiar.

 _A mech stands at a window that takes up the entirety of the wall facing the metropolis, his hands folded behind his back. He then says something to the tall mech but it's too muffled to be able to be understood fully._

His voice sounds familiar. Weird.

 _The tall mech responds, his voice low and dark. A feeling of dread takes over the room as his words settle. The mech by the window stands for a moment longer before turning fully towards his guest._

Wait that's Prowl! What's he doing in my dream?

 _The scene slowly becomes completely clear; rid of any blurry images._

Finally! I was just about to start wearing glasses to bed.

" _We don't know anything for sure," says Prowl, "We could be completely wrong in our assumptions."_

" _Would it not be wise to treat her as a likely possibility? All events as of late considered," responds the guest._

Holy _moly_ that mechs voice is saucy. I could listen to that all day.

 _Prowl considers his point for a moment before coming to sit down at one of the chairs of the table, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration._

" _We don't know if she's the right one for this, Pax. Asking someone a favor of this magnitude is borderline inconceivable. I trust her with my life, and I see that you do as well, but this is something more than just trust."_

 _Orion Pax nods his head, considering his trusted friends wisdom._

" _She is our last hope. She is the only sentient being who has fully immersed herself in her truth, in what is truly right for not just ourselves but for the entirety of all life. All these years of war and her strength is unwavering. Her loyalty is unbreakable. Yet she remains untainted by the past and continues to look to the future with hope."_

 _Prowl sighs and reclines in his chair._

" _This is not just because she saved your life?"_

 _Orion comes up to stand next to Prowl and extends his hand. As Prowl takes it and rises to stand, Orion says, "Of course not. Not many have earned my trust as she has done."_

" _I have faith in your judgement, old friend."_

 _With that, Prowl's guest exits the room. Before he makes his way out into the hall fully, Prowl says one thing more._

" _I know about the bond."_

 _Orion halts in his tracks and turns his head slightly to regard his friends words. He then continues his steps, and the door slides shut behind him._

What's a bond? Who is this Orion Pax dude… What were they talking about?

* * *

I awake with a start in the same bed, the same clothes, the same place as before. Why had I awoken so abruptly… I had felt someone staring at me… someone other than Ratchet.

I look to my right and flinch at the sight before me. Sideswipe stands next to Sunstreaker's berth (who is unconscious, thank goodness) with his arms folded and facing me. His optics are trained on me, which isn't creepy at all. I say that with the utmost sarcasm, of course.

"You aren't supposed to be in here," I say. Must I point out the obvious? Apparently so.

"Why did you do it?" Sideswipes voice is low and curious. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion because I honestly have no idea what he's talking about and if it's obvious I don't want to seem stupid.

"I don't know what you are referring to-"

"Back in the desert," he cuts me off, "You went to go look for me. You could have run away, but instead you came for me, because you thought I could help Sunny."

"Yeah…"

"Why?" Sideswipe starts to make his way over to me which honestly makes me really uncomfortable, for obvious reasons. Am I going to have to make a run for it again? I don't want to have to rip this tube out of my arm again… and this guy needs to stop getting closer to me.

"Look I'm not so sure you're allowed to be in here without Ratchet-"

"You intrigue me, femme. You could have ran yet you didn't. Why?"

"Look Sideswipe," I start, "I don't know you. I barely know what species you are, and you persist on talking to me. I think it would make more sense if I were to ask _you_ questions. And while I'm speaking my mind, I would love it if you could just stay over there next to Sunstreaker because you're making me nervous."

Sideswipe doesn't budge in his spot several yards away from me. He just stares down at my form like he's trying to come up with an answer for my actions in his head. I sigh and shake my head.

"You wanna know why I did it? Because it was the humane thing to do. A halfway decent person wouldn't just leave an animal to die when there's a possibility it could survive. Plus I was delusional from loss of blood and I was lost, so I decided it wouldn't be such a bad idea to possibly die quickly by an alien then be torn to shreds by vulchers after I starve to death."

Sideswipe continues to stare at me.

"Was I _stupid_ and _vulnerable_? Yes. Was I scared shitless? Also yes. Am I still scared shitless? I think you can answer that yourself instead of asking me. And while I'm being honest with you, I've never been more scared in my entire life than in the last month, especially when I was with Sunstreaker. If that _animal_ died right now, I wouldn't give two shits. I understand he's your brother, but I will never forgive him for what he did to me." Tears start to form in my eyes as I confess my feelings, and I look away in an attempt to save whatever dignity I have left.

"You have no right to ask me questions. I appreciate your inquiry and whatever services you've given me, but the last thing I want to do right now is have a conversation with something that can flick me and break every bone in my body in the process."

I close my eyes and a tear slides down my cheek. Well I guess I'm a cry baby now… where's a friends shoulder to cry on when you need one?

I hear movement and my eyes widen as I see the giant robot lessen the gap between us and rest his hands on the ground on either side of my birth.

"D-do not come any closer. Way too close," I shrink back in my bed as his face comes close to me, his optics staring straight into my eyes. My breathing becomes quicker as I panick at his close proximity. He leans forward even more, so close that I could reach out and touch the metal of his face.

This is beyond terrifying. What is he doing? Wheres Ratchet? Why are these robots so goddamn weird and emotional? Why am _I_ so emotional? Ok lets not open that can of worms Elizabeth…

"Sideswipe! Fragging glitch, you aren't supposed to be in here! I leave for _one_ second…" I hear Ratchet mutter something unintelligible before grabbing Sideswipes shoulder and wrenching him back from my birth. Thank goodness for Ratchet. I thought Sides was gonna stare me to death.

"Leave before I call Ironhide and have him rearrange your parts before _I_ do, with much less practical methods."

Now _there_ is a threat I wouldn't take lightly. Sideswipe continues to stare at me before making his way to the exit.

"That was… Confusing. To say the least," I mutter.

"The twins are impossible to manage is all I have to say about them," adds Ratchet. I turn to look at him but a familiar figure captures my attention.

Hayden. She stands several meters away from my bed with with her hands in front of her, clasping and fidgeting with nervousness. Serves her right to be nervous. She betrayed me. Even the sight of her makes my blood boil and all I see is red.

All I can do is glare at her. I've had enough anger for one day, and talking to Hayden will only amplify my rage.

"Lizzy, I just wanted to apologize-"

"Get out."

Hayden flinches at the venom in my tone but I don't care.

"I don't want to see you. Get out."

"But, Lizzy-"

" _No!"_ I bark. Hayden looks to Ratchet, but all he does is look back at her.

"In my time of need, you weren't there. When I needed a shoulder to cry on, you weren't there. When I was scared out of my mind, _you weren't there._ " I spit the last few words out like they were poison on my tongue.

"I- I'm sorry," whispers Hayden before she walks out of the med bay. I instantly regret my harshness towards her; I've never been so hostile with someone I loved.

"Normally it's me making the mistakes," I say to no one in particular a few minutes after she had left.

"Normally _I'm_ the one having to apologize," I sigh, "she probably has a good reason for keeping it from me too. And I just shut her out. Hell, she probably was trying to protect me. There's not an evil bone in her body." I put my face in my hands as I sit up. Everything is just so hard to process as of late… I can't keep up with the emotions inside of me.

"Optimus insists he talk to you as soon as possible. It's not right to hold you in a strange place with no answers and no one to trust," says the medic next to me. I sigh and close my eyes as I lie back down in my bed.

"When is he coming?"

"Elizabeth Taylor, meet Optimus Prime."

My eyes shoot open and I straighten up in my bed to come to gaze at the giant mech before me. But wait… that can't be Optimus Prime.

"My apologies for the wait. I will answer any question you might have to the best of my abilities."

That's… that's Orion Pax.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ Whaaaaaat?! She remembers her dream because someone she saw _in_ her dream was standing before her... weird...*somewhat of a cliffhanger* Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thank you for reading:)


	11. Chapter 11: Answers Part 2

_Author's Note:_ Eeeeeeeeeeeep thank you all so much for your feedback! You guys are amazing :D I'll try to clear things up as much as possible and hopefully erase any confusion you might have in this chapter. Also, I now have an 'editor' (my best friend who is very good at language arts)! Yaaaaaaay so now there will be a lot less weird complex sentences and misspellings and whatnot.

By the way I am so sorry for the late update! I've just been thinking about where I want to go with this story and now that I've figured all of it out the updates will be faster:)

 **Edges05:** All of your guesses are very probable… ;)

 **asagi uchiha:** Thank you! I'm ecstatic that you love my story! And honestly, sometimes people who are _fluent_ in English don't even understand my writingXD

 **xVentressx:** I know right? It's like he's trying to figure out what's up with this girl who saved his homicidal brother from death...

 **Malkah5967:** Thank you for your advice!:) Ok, so I haven't read many fanfictions with Bluestreak in them so I was taking a little liberty in developing his character. The one that I _did_ read however portrayed him as a little reckless with his emotions, which makes sense because he is a bit of a younger autobot. Thank you for the information because I was honestly just winging it with him!

 **BIackrose13:** I don't know what it is about cliffhangers, but I just can't seem to stop writing them;) and I just want to clear this up for anyone who might have been confused in the last chapter; in Beth's dreams she is seeing Optimus Prime _before_ he was a Prime. Prowl addresses him as Orion Pax, so when Beth confronts Optimus Prime in real life she knows him as Orion Pax (like in her dream).

 **Autobot-Bre-Lightblast:** You'll see soon;)

 **ElectraLite:** Thank you for the review!

I won't be answering people's reviews on here all of the time, but if I notice there's a lot of questions and confusions I'll address them :)

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Transformers! I know, I'm sad I do not as well :'(

* * *

"So what you're telling me - is that the reason you've kidnapped me, held me captive, and won't let me return home possibly _ever_ \- is because I showed a little bit of spark radiation?"

"You are correct. My chief medical officer, Ratchet, detected an abnormal amount in your system."

"But the interesting part is," interupts said officer, "my scanners show you did not only _touch_ the allspark, but consumed part of its power somehow."

"But I didn't touch the allspark at all! I don't know how it's possible I _consumed_ it," I say. It's not like I go around eating all powerful and life-giving objects for _breakfast!_

"Be that as it may," starts Optimus, "we had assumed the radiation would wear off given enough time, and the current problem rendered moot. Unfortunately our calculations were misplaced and the Allspark energy inside of you increases with each passing earth day."

I understood about half of that, but I think I can take a guess at what he might mean.

"Alright… and by the way, who is that?" I motion to the man who stands apart from the bots. He holds an Ipad and appears to be recording the conversation…?

"This is Mr. Stewart. He is here to record the details of our conversation," responds Optimus.

"Oh. Hi there," I call out to him. Mr. Stewart simply nods.

"So," danggit Beth, stop starting with 'so' that's improper, "was Sunstreaker supposed to uh… fetch me? If that's the case, then I think he did a pretty poor job," I say with a smile, trying to defuse the awkwardness.

"Sunstreaker went rogue and will be punished accordingly. You have my sincerest apologies on behalf of his behavior."

"Oh uh… thank you," I manage to say. I'm not going to fully accept an apology on his actions… probably ever.

I look up at Optimus and study his face for a brief moment. He seems old compared to the other robots, and certainly more educated. Or maybe that's wisdom that I sense? When Ratchet had introduced us he seemed to beam while doing so, like he admired Optimus greatly. I don't know much about the Prime, but he has this aura of leadership and strength. I can't help but be drawn to every word he says.

But I'm still confused why I saw Optimus in my dream before I even met him. I didn't know what he looked like and I certainly didn't know what he sounded like (I definitely would've remembered that voice, _holy moly_ ). And why was he called Orion Pax?

"I don't mean to be impolite or anything, but I was just wondering what… what exactly are you? What species are you?" I question.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," answers Optimus.

"Cybertron?" I've never heard of such a planet. Must not be in our solar system.

As Optimus describes his once prosperous homeland I can't help but become lost in the details- SYKE. I can't help but get lost in that sexy voice! I mean that is like voicebox _butter._ And so majestic too! Majestic butter… seems pretty accurate to me. Oh great, now he's done talking and I was day dreaming about a million year old robots voice. What is wrong with you Beth.

"I have another question, if I may ask it?"

"Of course," says Optimus.

"When I was kidnapped by Barricade, he had a human inside his vehicle. When we started driving off the person vanished. The same happened a couple days ago with Ratchet, only this person wasn't in a car. Does that have any correlation with you guys or am I imagining things?"

"That," begins Ratchet, "is what is known to humans as a Holoform. It is a hologram designed to mimic the physical appearance of your species. I designed the first prototype many years ago, and it is installed amongst many of our race."

Ohhhhhh so it's like that thing in Star Wars when Leia was like "Help me Obi-Wan, you're our only hope" or something along those lines. Now that I think about it, that was a crappy comparison…

"Ok so let me get this straight," I turn to Optimus before beginning to talk, "your species is in an all out war with the Decepticons to retrieve the Allspark, and it landed on our planet a long time ago. Magneticitron-"

"Megatron," interrupts Ratchet.

"Right. _Megatron_ got here first and the Decepticreeps followed him as well as you. Then the thing in Mission City happened, Megatron was killed, the Allspark was destroyed, and I somehow became infected with it's radiation. Now you said that I was captured because of said radiation, but you guys were in the middle of a battle when Jazz recognized me and stashed me away for safekeeping. He even knew my name! I don't know how that makes any sense," because it really doesn't.

Optimus looks to Ratchet for a moment before speaking, "Lieutenant Jazz was not authorized to do that, and I will have a word with him later."

A quizzical look graces my face as I am denied a straight answer.

"So, what happens now?" I question.

"Those are matters to be discussed when you are in better health, Ms. Elizabeth. You will be issued a room to stay in for the time being, and if you have any more questions I will be most obliged to answer them," responds the Prime. Well, at least I got a few answers out of this session. Maybe I can get Hayden to fess up some things.

"Good day, Miss Elizabeth," Optimus stands to his full height and looks towards Mr. Stewart, nodding his head signaling the end of the meeting.

"G-good day to you too," I say, stuttering a bit. Boy, this bot sure is a lot taller than the other ones.

The two leave the med bay, and I watch them go. After a moment I look down at my hands somberly. To think, a month ago I was worried about my nails chipping and my makeup running down my face. Now I have no traces of makeup, dirt resides under my nails, my hair's a rat's nest, and I haven't brushed my teeth in forever. A thought graces my mind and I look at Ratchet.

"Hey, so why haven't I needed to eat anything in a few days? And why haven't I had to umm… get rid of the discarded nutrients?" The medical officer gives me a look and returns to his normal workspace on the other side of the room.

"That tube in your arm is providing nutrients that don't need to be released by the methods you are implying."

"Oh… and one more question," this is gonna be fun to ask.

I wait for a 'yes' or a 'what' but I get nothing. So he's one of _those_ people who just wait for a response… I guess that makes sense.

"Why haven't I had my period?"

Ratchet straightens up in his chair and I can almost see the flustered look on his face from the back of his head.

"Trauma, stress, lack of nutrients, and injury has aided to the… delay of your menstrual cycle."

"Oh ok," I say. My eyes wander over to Sunstreaker… who appears to have vacated. Strange, I thought he was there before my meeting with Mr. Majestic Voice Butter…

"Hey Ratchet," I call out to him, "where did Sunshine go?"

"He's been released and moved to a cell."

"Ok. And when am _I_ released and moved to a cell?"

"I would hardly call your new living quarters a cell, Miss Elizabeth," the mech says as he works.

"Then why do I feel like a prisoner," I mutter under my breath.

I fold my hands across my stomach as I stare up at the ceiling, but I'm not thinking about the charcoal color cement that surrounds the walls. All I want is my life back. I want my job, my friends, my life… I want things to be the way they were before I was kidnapped and taken prisoner by giant metal robots from outer space.

I don't deserve this. Or maybe I do… maybe I did something a long time ago that I don't remember and this is just karma being a bitch. Or maybe this is all a dream and I'll wake up tomorrow in my queen size bed, five minutes before my alarm goes off.

But I know that's not going to happen. I can dream though, karma can at least give me that.

Tears start to well in my eyes as I realize how hopeless my situation is. I'll never get the life I once had back, and I'll be stuck here against my will. And I can't do a _goddamn_ _thing_.

Danggit Elizabeth, stop crying! I can already hear mom say 'suck it up buttercup'. Wait… mom… parents!

"Crap!"

* * *

Hayden walked through the long halls with her hands in her coat pockets, wondering what her life would have been like if she wasn't drowning in secrets.

One could say almost every aspect of her current life had been based off of secrets. After all, the place she worked at was _above_ top secret. The place she used to work at was too.

A few years before the attack on Mission City, Hayden worked for an organization called Sector 7. Never heard of it? Figures. The place this organization was located in was essentially an underground research center studying an alien life form not even the _military_ knew about. She worked with a team who studied the biology/engineering of the alien life form known as NBE1; the source of the modern age. That's right, this certain alien contributed to the engineering of vehicles, lasers, micro chips, you name it.

Hayden was beyond fascinated by this piece of sentient machinery, and simply could not stop studying it. She felt she had been beyond lucky to be able to even _know_ there were other life forms out in the every expanding universe, let alone study one up close.

Unfortunately her time at Sector 7 had to come to an end when her fiance's work moved to Mission City. She had moved with him, and not a couple months after, they broke up. Tragic, right? To Hayden, this was another start.

You see, the secret of Sector 7 was eating her up. Starting anew was the only way to rid herself of the secretive life she used to have.

Hayden found work, and soon after she found a friend. A loyal, trusting, caring friend, whom she would soon have to keep the secret from.

Yes. One might say every aspect of her life was based off of secrets, and another would say only _one_ aspect of her life was based on secrets. The thing is, that one aspect created a trickling effect which would eventually drown everything else.

So Hayden felt as if she was drowning, and when she hurt her best friend, she had never felt more suffocated in her entire life.

She continued to walk down the halls with her thoughts entirely occupied. The echoing of her shoes followed her, as well as another's. She was being followed.

Hayden knew who it was and stopped in her tracks, letting the footsteps catch up to her.

"Somethin' on yer processor?"

Hayden looked up at the mech and smiled.

"A lot of things, Jazz," she responded.

"Anythin' you wanna talk about?"

"No," softly replied Hayden. Knowing Jazz, she figured he would press her further and try to get her to spill her feelings. Hayden didn't mind, Jazz could be a licensed therapist.

"How 'bout ah drive?" Now this, Hayden liked better.

* * *

" _Woah."_

I stare at the interior of the apartment I'm appointed in utter shock. The place looked like a freaking _Kardashian_ used to live here.

I mean it was _decked_ _the_ _shit out._ Fancy white couches, weird looking art that looked like a toddler sneezed paint on a canvas, floating staircases, glass everything, and of course; a kitchen that Gordon Ramsay wouldn't mind using.

"Let me know if you need anything else to make your stay more comfortable, Miss Elizabeth," the woman that escorted me here says. I stare at her like she's got a third eye.

"How can you guys _afford_ this?" I question, flabbergasted.

"A communication system has been placed on several of the walls, simply address it by your name of choice and state your request," she continues.

Maybe they want me to be all cozied up for when they get rid of me because I know about the aliens… or maybe they have really nice rooms in case a major political figure wants to check this place out.

"Thank you," I say politely. The woman nods and retreats back down the hall.

The trip here was very long, and I was more focused on the fact that I was wearing a baggy black jump suit and that everyone's eyes were on me. They probably weren't but still, I looked terrible. And I for _sure_ look out of place here.

I step into the luxurious apartment like I was entering a whole different world. I look around in awe and make my way over to the kitchen, checking out the marble counter tops and mahogany cabinets. I let my hand slide over the backs of the chairs and the handle of the fridge, opening it in the process.

"Oh my goodness," there, inside the massive fridge, is an assortment of the most delicious foods on the planet. Honestly any food that isn't served out of a tube and into my arm is categorized as the most delicious foods on the planet right now.

Ratchet had told me to take it easy on the processed food, and recommended a healthy selection. Sure, I nodded my head like I was listening. But was I really…?

"Sorry Ratch," I say as I move foods from the fridge to the countertop to eat. I move ice cream, frozen pizza, sushi, shrimp, a weird looking pastry that must be cake or something, and a whole bunch more. I throw in an apple just to keep the doc off my back.

After I finish eating a small amount of the buffet I created (I couldn't eat much since my stomach was so small) I meander over to the ten thousand dollar looking couch and plop down onto it's soft plush cushion. I could get used to being a prisoner here. The fact of the matter is however, I'm being forced here against my will and when I'm _forced_ to stay somewhere I'm going to rebel. Like I'll rebel _just to rebel._ No matter what the situation is, if someone forces me to stay or do something that I might _not_ _want_ to do or even _want_ to do, I will not stay or do that thing.

"Miss Taylor?"

"Ack!"

I fall ungracefully down onto the floor with a loud 'thud'. Who was that?! Dear god is the _couch_ a transformer _too?!_

"I require set up," continues the strange voice. I look around to figure out where exactly this voice came from. My eyes land on a digital screen attached to the wall on the far side on the room. I slowly make my way over to it and examine the bright screen.

"Hello?" I manage to say.

"I require set up," repeats the machine. Alright so I gotta set this thing up… I'm not exactly _tech savvy_ but let's give this a go.

"Begin set up," I command.

"Set up beginning. State preferred designation."

"Umm…" what do I call it? I dunno… what seems to come to mind the most?

"Orion," _Orion?! That's the best you could come up with?!_

"Select voice for _Orion._ "

Hmmm… this is going to be tricky…

"Could I use an existing human's voice?"

"Yes," the machine responds.

"Could I use an… existing _Autobots_ voice?"

"Yes."

Sweet! Okay, now who here has got the best voice… I wonder…

"I select Optimus Prime," I'm gonna be _so_ embarrassed if someone finds out I did this… who cares though it's not like I know anyone here other than Hayden and she's seen me at my very worst.

"Calibrating audio file… syncing voice output…"

Maybe this was a bad idea-

"Calibration complete," I hear the machine say in Optimus Primes voice.

This was a great idea! Now I get to listen to that majestic voice of his. Golly I'm so lucky. Apart from being imprisoned, of course.

"Orion, start the bath for me and fill to three quarters of the bath tub," okay , I know what you're gonna say; Beth, by taking a bath you are essentially bathing in your own filth. And here's what I want you to do (keep in mind to follow these instructions to the dot): you take that little piece of knowledge and you carve it into a nice stick, okay ? Okay, and now you just go on ahead and _shove_ that _stick_ upyour _butt_ becauseIwaskidnapped _three damn times._ I _deserve_ a you go home with that stick and you think about what you were gonna say.

After taking a nice bath I stroll over to my bed and sigh as I lay myself on it. I've never felt more comfy and relaxed in forever. Nothing could ruin this moment-

"Incoming call from Autobot Sideswipe."

Ah _come on!_

"Forward it to voicemail please," I say as I de-robe and check out my closet for pajamas. I am _not_ dealing with giant alien robots anymore.

"Request denied."

"What?" Alright I'll just let it ring then.

"Hacking detected. Fire walls breached-"

"Hey there baby," the sultry voice of a familiar mech rang through the massive room.

"What the f- what do you _want_ Sideswipe."

"Only to talk to you. And pick the red ones, reds my _favorite."_

OH MY GOD HE CAN SEE ME. I immediately drop the red pajamas I was inspecting and sprint like hell into the walk in closet.

"What the _hell_ Sideswipe?! I'm _naked!"_ this is _beyond_ disturbing. A million year old robot checking me out in my undies? Not cool!

I hear a chuckle in the speakers followed by, "Sunstreaker wanted to thank you for saving him."

"He can tell me that himself. And even if he does, I'm _never_ forgiving him for ruining the rest of my life. Now get out of my room or I'm calling security!"

"I _am_ security," is his reply. Now that I think about it, he kinda is…

"I just want to be left alone okay?! I've been through hell and back this past month. I don't want anything to do with _you_ , or any other alien! Get out of my room!"

"Feisty," was my flirtatious reply.

"You know what- you _know what-"_

I put on my robe and storm out of the walk in closet and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I've had it up to _here_ with you," I say while rummaging through the cabinets and cupboards, "I would say go to hell, but I'd rather not see you there," I find what I'm looking for and stomp over to the main frame of the audio machine and grip my roller like a baseball bat, "so for now this will have to do."

I ram my wooden roller into the glass of the machine, completely shattering it. I wait for a couple of seconds for his voice to fill the apartment, but no sound is heard. Thank goodness, he's gone.

I take a step in the direction of the kitchen and my foot lands on a shard of glass tearing the soft flesh of my skin. I cry out in pain and limp towards the nearest wall, leaning against it and sliding down to a sitting position. I examine my foot, which isn't too injured really. Blood trickles down my skin and onto the floor, creating a puddle.

I lay motionless against the cold wall with my eyes closed and my arms limp at my sides. Tears of frustration form in my eyes, and I am once again reminded by how much of a cry baby I can be. Why did my life go down the crapper? I was a good person. I gave money to charity, volunteered to pick up trash, and help out at the old folks home… I even started a recycling program!

"You look terrible," came Sideswipes voice from the speakers. Danggit I thought I broke that.

"I feel terrible," I manage to whisper. Sides has now seen me at my worst. That is just _peachy._

"You should patch that up before you leak to deactivation."

"Why should I," I say, my voice void of emotion.

"Femme you're going to offline if you don't repair yourself."

"Shut it with the robot lingo, it's annoying," I start to slip from consciousness causing my hearing abilities to falter. I can hardly make out the next few sentences Sideswipe said; the only words I can understand are Ratchet and suicidal.

* * *

 _Author's_ _Note_ : And scene. Let me know what you think and thank you for reading! And just so you know, if this was a TV show (which is what I want it to be like) this would be the end of the pilot.


	12. Chapter 12: Unconstitutional

_Author's_ _Note_ : First off I would just like to apologize on how slow my updates have been. Like holy cow, it took me a while to finish this chapter. It's just kind of hard right now because I keep thinking of better ways to go with this story and I want to incorporate so many characters and they are hard to write and it doesn't even make sense having some of them be in the same story as others… Plus my studies were a little stressful recently but that has been taken care of:)

And by the way, do any of you ever start a story after not writing for a long time and then get a ways into the story, and look back at the beginning and think 'oh my goodness that is so horridly written' because I do that. I'm not gonna lie, I'm doing that with this story!

Anyways, holy moly, words cannot express how awesome you guys are. Thank you all so much for the feedback! You guys inspire me to write.

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Transformers. *sad face emoji*

* * *

It had been exactly two weeks since Elizabeth had been given the luxurious apartment, and exactly two weeks since her last physical encounter with a transformer. She had guilted Hayden into retrieving the necessities like toothpaste, toilet paper, conditioner, shampoo, food, the wifi password, etc… and she was content to shut herself off from everyone.

Her brush with death had not gone unnoticed of course, and after she was given proper medical treatment she locked herself in her room and let only Hayden in. She would've had Hayden stay out and she alone would retrieve her things, but threats from a certain Autobot made her stay behind locked doors.

"The moment you take _one step_ out of that room I will _strap you down to_ _a_ _birth_ and you will never see another gram of sugar or ounce of caffeine _again."_

That was Ratchet on a good day.

You're probably wondering why the military or the government wasn't yet getting involved with this. Two reasons: Elizabeth wasn't exactly _high_ on their to do list, and they needed a warrant to interrogate and enter her apartment. The legal aspect of the whole thing was really complicated and messy. This was good for Beth, for she wasn't forced to talk to anyone and she could resist treatment from the chief medical officer (much to his dismay). However, the government would soon have a legal right to enter her home and 'interrogate' her (more like put on suicide watch) once they acquire footage of her presence at the battle of Mission City. The majority of cameras were destroyed, but the government had their ways.

If you could describe Beth with one word at the at the time, you would probably use 'defiant' or 'done'. She refused to see or speak to anyone, and had found and broken any speakers in her apartment. Considering the apartment was a special guest room located at the base in Diego Garcia, there were rooms located beneath. These rooms were soon occupied by government officials who tried to persuade Beth to come out and talk to them, but she had _none_ of it. There was no way she was going to comply to these strangers.

No way.

* * *

"If _'cooperating'_ and _'willingly giving myself over to alien machines for experimentation'_ mean the same thing, then yeah. I refuse to cooperate."

"I stand corrected. You _are_ more incorrigible than Hot Rod."

"More like sensible if you think I'm going to subject myself to experimentation! There's no way in _hell_ I'm going to let you dig that needle back into my arm and open me up."

"We aren't going to _open you up_ , Elizabeth. You don't want to know the origin of the allspark radiation inside you? Primus knows what it's doing to your organic systems-"

"I'm fine."

"You might not be soon if you don't let me operate! Get out of that blasted room _this instant."_

"Actually Ratchet, heres what I'm gonna do. First, I'm gonna break this phone thingy, then I'm gonna barricade the door, then- here's the best part- then I'm gonna open myself up with one of those kitchen knives to make your experimentation process _easier._ You're welcome," Beth heard the start of a protest before hanging up. She figured there was no point in staying alive if her job was blown to shreds and if she was never going to leave this god forsaken place. She was also bluffing a teensy bit.

Beth then quickly moved the couch and other pieces of furniture in front of the entrance, blocking anyone from entering.

* * *

"She threatened to cut herself open like a slagging _baby_ ," growled Ratchet as he raced past Optimus and a couple other 'bots in his alt mode. Optimus immediately commed Captain Lennox and his crew to get to Elizabeth's quarters A.S.A.P., then followed the chief medical officer in his pursuit to Beth's room.

"The femme's gonna _what?!"_ said Jazz as he quickly transformed and followed after Optimus and Ratchet. The trio raced past the reck room which got the attention of a few other 'bots who decided to tag along to see what all the fuss was about. One of those mechs was Hot Rod, who decided to take a different route to Elizabeth's apartment. He broke off from the trail of speeding 'bots and proceeded to make his way to the backside of the suicidal femme's apartment.

"She just wants _attention_ , Ratch. She's, what- twenty years old? I have _rust stains_ older than her," said Inferno as he trailed behind in his fire truck alt mode. Once they arrived at the apartment, they projected their hologram modes and tried to enter the building. It was no use; holoforms were not permitted to enter civilian buildings.

"What the hell Ratchet?! Why can we not enter?!" exclaimed Blurr.

"An anti holoform device was installed in the civilian quarters a few weeks ago after Hot Rod's _incident_ with one of the human femmes," retorted Ratchet. Blurr and Inferno glanced at each other and smirked.

"Captain Lennox, are your men stationed outside her door?" commed Optimus. A few moments passed before the military man responded.

"Affirmative. We are attempting to break down the door without compromising the structure of the building. Thing is; this is a _military base._ All civilian buildings are outfitted with impenetrable walls and doors."

"Understood," said Optimus. The Prime then relayed the information to Ratchet who in turn transformed, disturbing the military personnel stationed outside the building, and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"That slagging femme is going to be the death of me," said the medical officer. Jazz was about ready to blow as he transformed.

"There's gotta be anotha' way in!" huffed Jazz as he stalked the front of the massive building. Ratchet shook his head at the frustrated mechs words.

"There's only one way in, and it'll be too late when we reach her."

Blurr transformed as well and carefully examined the exterior of the building which was several times taller than himself.

"Ratchet, what floor did you say she was located on?" he asked.

"I never said what floor she was on."

"The femme is stationed on the top floor," responded Optimus, who was already racing to the side of the building.

"Hey, what's he doing?" questioned Inferno.

"He's gonna-"

Jazz was cut off when the group heard a loud crashing noise and watched as debris fell from the top of the building, as well as the top of the building itself.

* * *

Beth finished placing furniture on the outside of the door and took a slow breath. A few moments later she heard the sounds of yelling and pounding. She shook her head and made her way over to the kitchen.

Was she really going to kill herself?

Beth picked up the biggest knife she could find and examined it in her hands. She ran her index finger down the length of the blade, cutting herself slightly. The cut stung and she immediately brought her finger to her mouth and sucked on the wound. Beth moved the stainless steel blade so that she could see her reflection in it's metal, and sighed dejectedly.

A loud noise was heard above Beths head and her eyes immediately shot up to the source. The side of her apartment was being torn off along with some of the roof, and Beth dropped her knife in pure shock.

"What the hell-"

The petrified girl was silenced as a red and orange hand made it's way through the hole in her apartment and snatched her. Beth's eyes were wide as she looked up at the smiling mech who grabbed her.

"Gotcha."

"Put me down!" exclaimed Beth.

Hot Rod shrugged, moved his arm so that Beth was dangling 100 feet in the air and said, "Weird request, but fine by me."

"Nononononono I take it back! I take it back!"

"HOT ROD!" Beth looked down at the mech who yelled, which was Optimus, "STOP TANTALIZING THE FEMME AND BRING HER DOWN."

"KAY BOSS," replied Hot Rod. He then held Beth against his chest armour and made his way down the side of the building, breaking windows and cracking walls along the way.

"You Autobots are _pissing me off_ ," muttered Beth. She heard- and felt- a chuckle from the mech whose hand almost completely encompassed her entire body.

"I believe Ratchet wanted this femme? I wonder what ever for," said Hot Rod as he made his way over to Optimus, setting a disgruntled Beth on the cement. Jazz, Inferno, Blurr, and Ratchet quickly made their way over to the scene while military personnel ran and jumped out of the way of the huge robots.

"What is wrong with this femme?!" Exclaimed Blurr. Ratchet shook his head grimly and turned to head towards the med bay.

"Bring her to my office," said the medical officer as NEST employees restrained Beth who in turn was gruffly complying, "Prowls going to want a _full autopsy_ before surgery."

"Isure do hope you're making fun of something he says all the time, and _surgery?!_ " Screamed Beth. If she was complying before she sure wasn't upon hearing those words. Beth quickly ripped her arms from the officers who gripped them and made a break for the other direction, only to have Optimus Prime stop her in her tracks by laying down a massive hand in her path.

Beth stumbled backwards in fear and landed on her butt in an attempt to get away. Optimus simply straightened to his full height and let the military detain Beth, who stopped resisting as she realised there was no hope of escaping.

Hot Rod watched the scene with a bit of morbid fascination. He had never seen a fleshling so full of spirit and _stupidity._ Recklessness, emotion, fear; these were the traits that stood the most upon the human's face and were displayed by her actions. He watched as she numbly let the men strap her down to the inside of their vehicle and drive away, followed by a couple more cars. This wasn't the last the robot would see of the feisty femme, for that he would make certain of.

The red and orange transformer watched as the chief medical officer and the Prime transformed and drove off after discussing the fate of Elizabeth. He pondered the reasons to why this girl was so important, but he came up with nothing. This girl, this _femme,_ was potentially going to end her life; relieving others from taking care of her. The reasons to why Ratchet and Optimus were so keen on keeping her alive escaped him. Hot Rod knew there were _billions_ of humans on the planet, and this girl had to be something special to be so high on his superiors to-do lists.

And before Beth knew it, she had made _another_ transformers to-do list.

"What time ya openin' up the bar t'night, Blurr?" questioned Jazz as the three mechs made their way towards the main building where the Autobots were stationed.

"Nine, as usual," responded the blue mech.

"What time's it right now?"

"Not nine," said Blurr with a smirk. Jazz chuckled and glanced at Hot Rod, who was staring into the distance with a far off look. Blurr traced the saboteurs line of vision back to Hot Rod and sighed.

"How much would it surprise you if _hot stuff_ over there was thinking something up that will get him into trouble _again._ "

"Him _thinkin_ ' surprises me," responded Jazz.

"I do not get it," started Blurr, "why would they take away the femme against her wishes? Do not they need a _warrant_ or a _reasonable excuse_? From my observations it is 'unconstitutional' for Ratchet to undergo surgery without the femmes consent. I believe the humans have rights."

"Ya got me, Blurr."

"What perturbs _me_ is that Optimus is letting this happen. _'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings',_ I believe is a popular catchphrase of his."

Inferno grunted signaling his agreement. The trio watched as Hot Rod transformed and drove off in the direction of the medics office with little regards of the humans around him.

"Definitely up to trouble."

* * *

I should've let that red and orange bot drop me.

I mean _come on_ it was only like, what- a hundred feet? That's a quick and painless death, right?

I watch as the paramedics strap my arms and legs down, restricting any movement. My head also earns itself a brace which feels just _dandy._

I want to say something. Anything. But I can't bring myself to utter even the simplest of words like 'stop' or 'no'. Everything is so confusing and the people strapping me down are acting less like _feeling_ human beings and more like _robots._ If that was a pun, it was intended.

My eyes do however allow myself to glare at the medic who is currently conversing with this huge-ass robot that looks _a lot_ like that one big bot named Optimus. And who's the bot standing on the other side of Ratchet… ah yes. Prowl. How silly of me to forget he was alive and my day dreams of him 'going missing' were only just _dreams._

We make eye contact and my body stiffens slightly. He says something to Ratchet, who in turn also starts to stare, but doesn't break his visual focus on me.

What do I feel right now, you ask? Wow you are so polite, inquiring how I'm doing. Well to be blunt; shitty. My rights as a U.S. citizen have seemingly been discarded, I'm being put under for a _surgery_ that I gave no consent for, and to top it all off I broke _three_ goddamn nails on the way over. _Three._

"We are going to administer a oneirogenic general anaesthetic," says one of the paramedics with a syringe in her hand. Ok, that seemed more like a statementtothe _room_ and less like a statement to the _patient._ And oh my God, that needle better stay at least ten goddamn feet away from me-

"Proceed," my head shoots over to Ratchet who had projected his holoform next to my operating table and is only a mere 5 feet away. He wears a surgeon's uniform which makes me wonder when he became a certified expert on human anatomy.

I feel a sharp pain shoot from my left arm and I hiss, indicating my obvious dislike of needless. Oh dear. This is the part where I become a lifeless potato sack.

My eyes connect with Ratchet's for a brief moment before I slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Author's_ _Notes:_ Short chapter, I know. But I wanted a bit of a cliffhanger and this next part is better being put into the next chapter. And I think I've gotten past this writer's block that has been plaguing me:) anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: A Happy Arrangement

_Author's Note:_ I swear to goodness if you guys heard the soundtracks I've given each character… You'd either laugh and agree or throw something at me. Anyways, here is the next installment of A Place in the Sun. Thank you to those who reviewed/favorited/followed, you're the best! (I'm not even joking, you guys are awesome. You think I'm joking? I just told you I wasn't. WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME)

Hey… isn't this a Sunstreaker fanfic? If you have been asking me subconsciously that question, here is what I will say to you: yes. And you know how stories have love triangles and stuff? Well this story is gonna be like a love octagon or something… I will also say that there are a lot of bots that I haven't even introduced yet that are a key part to the plot. And besides, this fic is _just_ getting started. The stage is set, time for the play to begin. Also, considering a lot has been going on in the past few chapters I'm going to start doing a "previously on A Place in the Sun' kinda thing where I summarize the events of the last chapter.

 _Previously on A Place in the Sun:_ Beth has had it with this whole 'kidnapping' and 'imprisonment' thing lately, so she bluffs and tells Hatchet she's going to help him along with his experiment… this bluff is taken seriously and she is soon taken from her apartment by none other than Hot Rod (who develops an interest in the spirited femme). Inferno, Blurr, and Jazz are a bit quizzical of how their superiors and the humans are handling the girl (what with it being unconstitutional and all). Beth isn't loving the way the autobots and the humans are treating her as well, and she is put under for examination. (or "surgery")

***Also! If I were you, I would listen to Humble by Kendrick Lamar just before the first scene change. (Warning, it has explicit language)

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Transformers and a lot of the other stuff I reference.

* * *

This is just a dream. This is just a dream. I've been dreaming this entire time. There's no such thing as transformers, and I'm not in a secret military base run by humans and robots. I'm in my bed, sleeping soundly; my alarm is going to wake me up any minute now and I'll go to my job. The last month and a half was a dream. It was only a dream.

It takes me a couple minutes to shift under the covers of the bed. They feel warm… And familiar… this feeling gives me the confidence to slowly open my eyes.

I'm home!

No I'm hallucinating. That's gotta be it. The last several weeks were _real._ They had to be.

I shift to a sitting position in my bed and stare at my surroundings, which have the uncanny resemblance of my former place of residence. I'm obviously dead or something because this _cannot_ be happening. _None_ of this is real and I won't accept it, damnit!

I rip off my covers and stand on the side of the bed, but my side hurts too much and I groan at the pain. What the hell did they do to me in that surgery? And they must've given me some some hard core drugs because I've got _the worst_ headache.

And these clothes are itchy as hell- oh wait they're mine. Who undressed me and put me in _my own_ pajamas?! So not cool.

I try to take a step, but I'm too weak to get any further than a yard away from my bed. How am I supposed to do anything?! Why am I home?! This is all too confusing.

My head starts to rush with panicky thoughts and my heart beats quicken. I wobble over to the window and peer out into the street. This could be an illusion though… they could've made an apartment that looks just like mine so I would calm down! The outside must be a hologram or something!

I stumble out the door of my room, using the walls as support. I make my way past the kitchen and the dining room. Wow they've done a pretty good job… they've even got the remote I broke lying the floor over there…

I yank open my front door and step out onto the porch. Fresh air and sunshine hits me like a freight train and it takes every ounce of my energy not to have a panic attack right then and there.

Cars drive down the street, people walk on the sidewalks, and my neighbors are going about their daily business. No. Way.

I slowly enter my house and shut the door behind me.

 _It was a dream._

 _It was all a dream._

How do I… How do I even… Go back to the way things used to be? It all happened so fast and now- now I have everything back. I have everything back.

"I have everything back," I mutter.

But how? Everything was just taken away from me and now it's here! It's _all here_! How the hell is this possible?!

"This isn't possible! This is not possible! Nope nope nope nope-" I frantically rush to my bathroom and strip off my clothes in front of the mirror. No signs of scarring or bruising…

"Where the hell are my scars?!" I lean up close to the mirror and examine my teeth. No signs of tooth decay… that metal wire attached to the base of my front bottom teeth is there… How does one stay sane in this situation, exactly?

"Okay Elizabeth, here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna go sit down- no wait, you're gonna make yourself some coffee with extra creamer- and _then_ you're gonna sit down. We will figure the rest out afterwards."

I make my way to the kitchen after putting on my Victoria Secret robe (I can't help but buy nice things like that for myself okay? A single lady's gotta do what she's gotta do to stay sexy without dating) and start the coffee machine.

Everything's gonna be fine! I'm fine. I'm _completely_ fine. I'm sane, I'm happy, and most importantly- I'm _fine._ In fact, I'll just take that horrible dream as a wake up call! I need to better myself. I'll start donating more to charity- five hundred a month isn't enough anyway. I'll be the best damn person I can be for the rest of my life-

 _RING RING_

I fall off the stool I was just sitting on at the sound of the abrupt phone call. Who- what- _why_ is someone calling me? Why would someone be calling me?!

 _RING RING_

It's the government! It's the aliens and the military and they made a mistake and want to take me back! Well guess what. I ain't going back. I AM A FREE WOMAN WITH RIGHTS.

 _RING RING_

You know it could just be a telemarketer or something and I'm being paranoid for no reason. Or maybe it's just a family member!

 _RING RING_

I walk over to my home phone (yes I have a home phone, I will forever live in the early 2000s) and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Miss Taylor. Feeling well rested?"

"Yes…? Who is this?"

"This is Optimus Prime."

Optimus Prime… Optimus… Prime… Where have I heard that name?

"Miss Taylor?"

"I'm sorry, I don't think I remember… you… _oh god._ "

Optimus Prime. OPTIMUS. PRIME. _MR. MAJESTIC VOICE BOX_.

I immediately hang up and throw the phone onto the couch. That didn't just happen. Lets just pretend that never happened, and that it was all a dream. Well, I would actually call it a nightmare before a dream if I'm being honest-

 _RING RING_

No. Nope. No no no no no no. Ha-ha this is _so_ not happening to me.

I stomp over to the couch and answer the phone, cutting him off before he could speak.

"Listen here Mr. Prime, I want to forget that dreadful month of my life. You people made my life hell and I will _not_ tolerate anymore of it! Get out of my life!" Did I say people? I meant giant robot aliens.

I hear chattering on the other line before another voice answers in place of Optimus.

" _Elizabeth_. We found things inside of you that are… somewhat alarming," oh goody is that Ratchet? Boy I sure missed hearing that stressful voice, "and we couldn't remove it. You will live in your house, you will go to your job, and continue your life as it was before we met you. However, it will not be the same. You can try to continue your life, that is to be expected; but we cannot leave you alone."

"No! No you listen here-"

"Your job has been temporarily relocated in Mission City. Captain Lennox sent you the address on your cellular device, which is in your bedroom. If you have anymore questions feel free to ask him. We informed your superiors that you were very ill, and were hospitalized for a month. You start three days from now."

"What about my family?! What have you told them?"

"We also told them of your sickness. Any important dates are located in the calendar app in your cellular device. Unfortunately, your cat died, and the carcass was disposed of."

"Loki died?!"

"Yes. Now, considering your car was destroyed in the battle in Mission City, the military provided you with another vehicle. It is in the garage right now."

"Another vehicle?" I make my way to the garage and open the door. A new red and orange Lamborghini Centenario sits there nice and clean, looking a little out of place in my ordinary garage.

"Okay I get you guys are sorry, but I don't really need a Lamborghini." I chuckle a little bit as I stare at the beautiful sports car.

" _Damn_." I whisper with a grin on my face. I step down onto the cement floor and pace around the car, marveling and inspecting its exterior.

"You also will be monitored at all times."

"Wait, so someone's going to monitor me?! I'm getting a babysitter?"

"Precisely."

Well this is just peachy!

"Great. Well where is he?"

"Also in the garage."

That's weird. I don't see anyone else in here…

"Well he apparently decided not to show up. Or he's hiding. Ratchet I don't need a monitor and I certainly don't want one. I have rights as a human being, and one of them is to have my own freedom."

"Yeah yeah. Your monitors there. I'll let you two get introduced."

He then abruptly hangs up the phone and I roll my eyes. Really Ratchet? Really? I don't see my monitor anywhere. Maybe he has the wrong address…

"This car though… I mean _damn._ "

I walk over to the driver's side and open the door, sliding into the luxury car. Boy, getting this car sure takes the sting outta getting kidnapped three times. Or was it four?

Maybe I can do this. Maybe I can get over the crap that happened to me and move on. I can continue my life and forget about Sunstreaker and Optimus and Ratchet… but then there's Hayden. What do I do about her? You'll figure it out later, Elizabeth. You'll figure it out later.

I sigh and put my face in my hands.

"You'll figure this out Elizabeth," I whisper to myself, "you can get through this."

"That's the spirit!"

My head shoots up from my hands.

"Oh _no_."

"Oh _yes_."

* * *

"I can already tell this is going to be a _fun_ arrangement," says Hot Rod with no small amount of flirtation lacing his words.

"For the _third goddamn time,_ let me out!"

"No we have stuff to catch up on. _Important_ stuff."

"Like what?"

"Should I get a new paint job? I mean, I know I look _great_ right now, but I wanna mix it up a little."

"I hate this. And you. Mostly you."

"Nonsense. Hey I heard there's racing on this planet and I want to go participate. Take me?"

"When hell freezes over."

"Now that's not nice! Plus you have no choice anyways, so you can comply peacefully or aggressively. Either way you're complying," he says. I think my eyes just permanently rolled into the back of my head.

"Why are you doing this."

"I was bored."

"You were… bored? You volunteered to be my 'monitor' because you were bored?"

"For a human you catch on fast," he answers.

"I'm pretty sure _they_ volunteered you to be here. You seem like an ass."

"Tsk, tsk. That attitude will get us nowhere! Now, back to the important stuff. I need some pink, purple, and blue paint. Also, you need to get a bigger garage-"

"I can already tell your ego is too big for it."

"-because I'm cramped. I was right, you are pretty feisty for a human femme."

"And you're pretty arrogant. Now let me out."

"I'll pass. You're my only source of entertainment. But hey, we can go street racing-"

"No no no no _please_ no. I don't want to be around you as much as possible. It's not you-even though it's _exactly_ you- it's me." I struggle to open the door once more, but it is to no avail. Hot Rod won't let me out.

"You know who you remind me of?" I ask, irritated.

"Who?"

"Sideswipe. Except more egotistical and assholey."

"I can't _wait_ to introduce you to Ultra Magnus. He'd love you-"

"Just- stop," I interrupt him, "Exactly how long are you going to be stuck with me? Not that I want to get rid of you or anything. That would just be absurd," I sarcastically say. I feel the seat under me vibrate as Hot Rod chuckles.

"A long time, femme."

"Oh, joy. So is this going to be like- you check up on me a couple times a week or once a day…?"

"Hatchet didn't explain everything to you, now did he?"

"You're making me nervous. Stop being condescending."

"I like a femme that knows what she wants," he says, continuing before I protest, "Let's just say I'll be monitoring you at all times."

My eyes widen at his answer and I groan in frustration.

"You should just call Sunstreaker and let him kidnap me-"

" _Nnnnn_ ope! Now go put some normal human clothes on. And what's the password to the WiFi? Wait nevermind I just hacked into it. It is so easy to do that, does your government know this?"

"I'm _preeetty_ sure they know. And I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying locked in my room until I die," I pound on the door with as must gusto I could possibly muster, but let's face it. The worst I can do is a dent.

"If you dent my interior I'm crushing you with my seat, Bethy," he says with mock sweetness.

Can he hear my thoughts? I'm pretty sure he can hear my thoughts. All the more reason to get a plane ticket to France. France seems nice! The Louvre, Eiffel Tower, Palace of Versailles…

"Are you going to let me out any time soon? Did you know humans leak after a long period of time-"

"Okay _fine_ I'll let you out." Hot Rod then proceeds to open the door and I quickly scramble out.

"Transformers sure are clean freaks," I mutter. The Lamborghini snorts at my comment and I roll my eyes.

"I hate this. And you."

"So you've told me. Now get going."

"Screw off," I say as I slam the garage door behind me. Who the hell does he think he is, bossing me around like I'm some sort of _jester_ and he's the _king_. I am 23 goddamn years old with a life. I don't need some jerk in my garage, constantly reminding me of the shit I went through. I need a dog, not a car. Although a luxury sports car in the parking lot of my jobs building with my name on it sounds pretty good… but if he gets involved with my personal life I am _so_ doing… doing… something.

I storm off to my room and grab the cell phone off of my night stand. I check my messages, noticing the few from Lennox. Most of them consist of addresses and reminders of important dates, as well as the number to Ratchet's personal cell. Well guess what Ratchet, I'm about to have a _HUGE_ b.f. on your sorry aft.

I dial his number and wait for him to answer, my hand on my hip and my foot tapping impatiently. Is this really a good idea though? Provoking a thirty foot robot with a temper? I've had a lot of bad ideas in the past but this has to be a pretty big one. Well, do first, think later.

Ratchet picks up almost immediately and I stiffen. Now is not the time to get scared, Elizabeth.

"How may I help you, Elizabeth."

"You put an egotistical jerk in charge of watching me."

"Hot Rod? Indeed."

"I'm pretty sure he thinks this whole thing is a joke, which I do not blame him for, but I cannot have him watching my personal life like it's some sort of _soap opera_ he can eat popcorn to."

"You'll just have to deal with him, Elizabeth. If he causes you any _real_ trouble, notify me."

"What the hell is in me that needs a giant ass robot to protect it?"

"Notify me if he acts up," Ratchet then ended the call, leaving me to a house with a robot in the garage.

"Are you _kidding_ me!" I throw the phone against the bed in frustration. Am I some sort of Raggedy Ann Doll whose life does not matter in the slightest? You've got to be _freaking kidding_ me.

"This is bullshit. This is freaking bullshit." I sit down on the floor and rest my back on the front of the nightstand. This can't be happening to me! Granted, I guess it could get worse than this… I could actually have an illness… speaking of illness, what exact one did they say I had? And do they expect me to keep the whole Transformers thing a secret? So many questions… so little answers…

I glance at the phone on the bed. It's not my phone, it doesn't have my old contacts in it's memory. But I have memorized _one_ number. One number that can understand what I'm going through, and that knows everything to say to make me feel better…

I'll call her later. Or when I decide to forgive her. Or, even better, how about _she_ comes over here and apologizes to me! I shouldn't be the one calling her. Whatever. It's not like we haven't been friends for years or anything.

"How could she do this to me… how could…" I'm cut off by the sound of footsteps in the hallway. My mind races to the worst case scenario, where there's an intruder in the house with a gun. But then I remember that Transformers can have holoforms. The footsteps get closer and closer, and I frantically wipe the tears from my cheeks and stand up. I hear the footsteps cease and a knock on the door.

"I understand it's polite when a human knocks on the door before entering, is that right?" I hear his voice call out from the other side of the door. This is great. This is just _peachy_. I don't need this.

"I don't need this. I don't need you to watch over me. I want you to _leave_!" I yell as I lock the door to my room. Who are you kidding Beth, that'll hold him for about three seconds.

"You've said that already-"

" _Shut up_! Shut up shut up shut up-"

"Look femme, a Decepticon shows up at your doorstep and all you've got is a broom and a kitchen knife to defend yourself with. You're _helpless_ without me," que Hamilton reference, "and Optimus gave me orders to protect you. Believe it or not, the stuff that's inside of you makes you a target. A small, defenseless target. I am your guardian, and whether you like it or not- I am your _only_ chance of survival out here. So it's either you _stay here_ and play nice, or I can personally escort you back to base where you can deal with the rest of my species. Kapeesh?"

I stand there for a few seconds and blink like an idiot.

"Ka...peesh."

"Great. Now let me in."

"I do not agree with that idea, Hot Rod," I protest as the door handle turns from trying to be opened. I tie my Victoria Secret robe tighter around myself and brace to unlock the door. Should I do it…? He's probably going to break down the door if I don't open it myself… goodness knows these robots have the same motto as me when it comes to doing things.

"Okay fine. Just know that I'm not happy about this arrangement," I say as I open the door. Hot Rod stands on the other side with his arms folded across his chest. He's pretty beefy; with muscular arms and am all around meaty figure. His brown hair is grown into a mullet, and has side burns down to his jaw line. I notice he has quite the handsome face; his eyes are golden and his smile is infectious. My eyes travel further down his form and I notice his attire. He wears denim jeans, an orange vest, a plaid flannel (ripped at the sleeves) along with another shirt which had been ripped just above his bicep. I raise an eyebrow at the black flaming tattoo on his right arm. Interesting touch.

"Hey the 80s called and they want you back," I smugly say.

"I find your jokes to be of no quality or substance," he says, smirking. I smile and place my hands on my hips.

"If this this going to work, you can't be in my house all of the time. Visiting hours are when I say they are."

"Yes, or, you say stuff and I ignore it and we make the best of this fun situation! That sounds like a good plan. I'm actually really good at making plans-"

"Hey can I speak with Hot Rod and not his flaming ego?"

"Good one. Now what does a guy have to do to be entertained around here…" says Hot Rod as he inspects my room, "this room is small. Do you have anything I can color?"

"Okay, first of all, we are not friends. Let's make that clear. Second of all, do not touch any of my stuff," I walk around in front of him to block him from touching anything.

"My stuff, my rules."

"Alright, alright," Hot Rod holds his hands up for a moment before shoving them down his front pockets, "I'll go find entertainment elsewhere."

He then proceeds to disappear. That's right, completely fizzle before my eyes. Crap. Where is he going now?

I hear the engine of a car start up in my garage and my mental question answers itself. He's going somewhere that isn't here, thank goodness.

Hot Rod seems like an interesting character. I'm pretty sure he's used to bossing people around and getting what he wants the easiest way possible. I can tell he gets bored easy which isn't really good for me… but at least he isn't void of personality like Prowl. Truth be told I'd rather have Sideswipe or Jazz looking after me… or maybe that one guy- Bluestreak is his name I believe. He seemed nice. Why didn't they give me the nice guy to work with? Maybe Hot Rod wasn't their first choice, but he's being punished for doing something so they picked him. Or maybe he volunteered, simple as that.

However, I have the sinking suspicion that nothing's going to be simple from now on...

* * *

 _Author's note:_ end of chapter 13! A few things; I used the car Micheal Bay is using in Transformers 5 for Hot Rod but with his MTMTE colors. His holoform looks like the one in that comic as well. Anyways, thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14: Murderous Psycho Human x Ten

_Author's Note:_ Whassup my homies! Kidding I'm not hip *nervous laughter* so thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you with all my heart. It lets me know people are still interested in this journey that I am putting on a computer screen so that your beautiful eyes may view it. And thank you to those who favorited and followed, you make my day!

And just to warn you guys, there are some sexual terms coined in this chapter. Not anything icky or really disturbing to read, though.

Anyways, here is the next chapter, I do hope you like it!

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Transformers. I am just as upset as you are, I know, I know. I would _rock_ that movie script.

* * *

"Arg!"

Optimus stopped in his tracks at hearing the exasperated sigh from his chief medical officer, and turned to said officer.

"Are you well, Ratchet-"

"No I'm not well! Elizabeth isn't answering her mobile and Hot Rod is being an _imbecile_ and not answering his comm. How many of our species is left, again? If it's a little higher than I expected I won't feel as bad killing him."

"Ratchet, you cannot expect Hot Rod to do the job to the level that you want him to do. He used to be in charge of a whole fleet of men, and as of late is he feeling out of place. You must let him adjust."

"He's been _adjusting_ ever since he's landed on this wretched planet. If he doesn't keep an optic on her at all times, she is moving back over here."

"Understood."

Ratchet sighed and turned to enter the med bay, but stopped before he got any further.

"Optimus," Ratchet glanced back at his old friend, "I have never seen someone that has gone through so much… hurt so badly physically and mentally… and be that alright. Granted, she _did_ threaten to kill herself, but I know that was an empty threat. She has been on this Earth for 23 years, yet it seems as if she could be as old as _us_ with what she has shown me. Any other organic would have fainted at the sight of Sunstreaker in the state in which he was in, and the same goes for a lot of our own as well."

"That is good, is it not?"

"Don't you see Optimus? She is internalizing all of this trauma. She is going to have a mental breakdown and harm herself. That is why I am so concerned about Hot Rod keeping a close optic on her. She could be the key to restoring what we once lost."

"The young femme has been through a lot, that much can be said without question. Not only is she brave for putting up with everything she has gone through, but she is also spirited. Many would say they see a fire within the femme, and I am not so certain she would go down without a fight."

Ratchet chuckled and marveled at his friends optimism.

"How can you be so sure, Optimus? You seem like you practically _know_ the human."

"She… reminds me of someone," a silence befell the two, then Optimus nodded to his medical officer, signaling the end of their talk. Ratchet returned the gesture and continued on his way to the med bay, where Sunstreaker awaited him.

* * *

"This isn't fun. I'm not having fun," said Elizabeth matter-of-factly. Hot Rod chuckled and continued on driving down the deserted road.

"Why are we doing this?" she continued, "It's dark and we're nowhere near town. I thought you said you wanted to see the sights? If you're gonna kidnap me, and believe me I am not fond of kidnapping no matter _how_ many times it happens to me, then at least tell me straight up what the hell we are doing."

"We are seeing the sights. I wanted to know what your view of the galaxy is like."

"...Oh," Elizabeth decided she was fine with this answer and the two fell back into silence.

Elizabeth wasn't exactly _comfortable_ with this arrangement. She had seen how brutal the robots could be, and was deathly afraid of the species. She only went along with Hot Rod because she was somewhat shy and didn't want to _stir_ _the_ _pot_ , so to speak.

Elizabeth opened her mouth for a second as if she was about to say something, but fear and anxiety kept her from speaking.

Hot Rod noticed the blood increasing in the femmes face and her heart beat quickening. Unfortunately for her, the robot was in a bit of a dark mood. Ratchet had called him earlier in the day and ordered him to keep a close optic on the small girl, like he didn't know how to take orders. Hot Rod knew the medical officer had little faith in his ability to keep a tiny organic safe. He didn't give a _hoot_ what Ratchet thought. Not one hoot to give.

"So uh… Ratchet tells me your species is from Cybertron? What's it like?" asked Beth.

"It's destroyed," was Hot Rods curt response, "A once great empire, destroyed by millenniums of dispute and political injustice."

"Oh dear… I'm sorry for… the injustice and stuff," said Beth. She wondered what the heck she was supposed to say to someone who had lost their planet.

Hot Rod snorted and his engine revved, "you _organics_ wouldn't understand anyways."

Beth furrowed her eyebrows at his words, but still refrained from speaking.

"You're a primitive and uneducated race," he continued, "incapable of traveling past your own solar system."

"I mean _yeah_ , but we'll get there eventually," spoke Beth. She felt the seat under her vibrate and she had to force herself to not roll her eyes. She could tell dealing with the alien was going to be one hell of a ride. Pun intended.

"You seem pretty _brave_ for a fleshling your size," said Hot Rod with a dangerous tone lacing his words, "Ever tested your limits?"

The hairs on the back of Beth's neck stood up when she heard those words with that tone. That was a daring tone, like when someone wanted to push the others limits and _break them_.

"No…" said Beth hesitantly. She became acutely aware of her surroundings, like the fact that they were out in the woods and it was pitch black, just like when Barricade had kidnapped her. The rode kept twisting and the farther they went the shakier Beths breathing became.

"Where are we going? What are we doing?"

"Just as I said."

Beth reached into her pocket and wrapped her hand around her phone.

"It's getting late. We should go home."

"Why? Are you _afraid_ of the dark? Are you _afraid_ I won't protect you?" said Hot Rod. Beth didn't answer and he chuckled lowly.

"I can protect you. I am more than capable of protecting you, _dammit_."

The two hit a bump on the road and Beth let out a short yelp. Hearing this, Hot Rod laughed.

"You- you really don't think I can protect you?!" he said, still laughing, "I can protect a tiny fleshling."

" _What the fuck,_ " Beth whispered under her breath, completely mortified.

She marveled at the robots sudden turn of emotion. He had gone from a flirty asshole to a downright scary-as-hell asshole. Beth concluded that he probably had a lot of insecurities, which would explain his constant questioning of his own protective capacities.

"Hot Rod, we should really be getting back. Ratchet wants me to take my supplements and I find it best if at least humor him-"

" _No!_ " roared Hot Rod. Beth flinched at this sudden burst and realized how much trouble she was in. He wasn't thinking about her safety, she was just a pawn in his mind game.

Hot Rods engine revved and was pushing 100 miles an hour, far too fast for Beth's liking.

"Let's see just how _brave_ you can be, fleshling."

The two came into a clearing, and the only light was the half moon that hovered above their heads. Beth folded her arms closer to her body, for she was becoming frightened. She had dealt with an unstable Autobot before, and they weren't as perfect and goody-two-shoes as Hayden had once described them. They were over a million years old, and their emotions must've been through the wringer over the years.

Hot Rod suddenly transformed, roughly throwing Beth out of her seat and onto the wet grass. The cold hit her like a semi; she figured it must've been a little below freezing.

"Hot Rod! What are you doing-"

"We are going to play a little _game!_ " interrupted Hot Rod. His voice was becoming unstable and shaky, "You think you're brave? You think you can _handle_ the Decepticons? You don't know _shit!_ So we are gonna play a little game. I believe you humans call it hide and seek? So how about you hide, and I'll seek. I'll give you a head start, just to be fair."

Beth was internally screaming. She wondered if Ratchet had a _screw loos_ e when he picked this _maniac_ to take care of her.

She stood up, petrified of the alien in front of her. His back was against the moon which outlined his figure, giving him the most goddam eerie quality about him. The only detail Beth could see against his black silhouette was the blue glow of his eyes.

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark."

* * *

Ratchet growled when Beth didn't answer her phone. He had called her twelve times before on that night, and it was getting considerably late.

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have let Hot Rod handle her," muttered the chief medical officer. He recalled the meeting that had decided who was going to protect Elizabeth while she stayed at her home. Hot Rod had given a pretty persuasive speech. He talked about how he was more than capable for the job; how he had commanded a fleet of Autobots. Ratchet was against the idea of Hot Rod being the one to take on the task. He had rather Mirage or Blurr; even _Perceptor_ do it.

The FBI and S7 officers refused to become any more involved with the whole situation. They didn't want a lawsuit on their hands, and considering the femmes condition, she wasn't under human jurisdiction anymore.

Everything was escalating faster than Ratchet had anticipated. After cutting open the femme, he didn't know _what_ to expect from that moment on. Everything was uncharted territory.

He knew it was wrong to undergo surgery without Elizabeth's consent, Primus forgive him for doing that.

Ratchet sanitized his tools while Sunstreaker lied down on a berth, strapped down tight. Sideswipe was authorized not to come into the room, for everyone knew where their loyalties were. They couldn't be certain if the two would escape the moment someone turned their backs to them; or even closed their optics a second too long. The two frontliners were a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

 _Shit shit shit shit shit shit!_

I run through the trees and bushes, not even taking a second to think about the numerous cuts and scraps accumulating. I trip and fall a couple of times as well, but adrenaline has a funny way of picking your ass up at 100 miles an hour. It's like I'm falling, but I'm still on the ground.

Running for my goddam _life._

I pump my arms and take long, powerful strides- but it's not enough. There's a massive alien robot out there that can turn into a fucking _Lambo_ and run me the fuck down at speeds that can break the goddam _sound barrier._

Is he counting to ten? A hundred? A thousand? Do I get to know how long I get before I become one with the dirt? _Because I really wanna freaking know._

I jump over a fallen tree branch and find myself at the edge of a semi steep cliff. There's rocks that lead down to the bottom; an easy climb for a mediocre climber. I weigh my options, taking each action and determining the consequences. _Fortunately_ my brain is running at the speed of light so I need to make this quick and efficient. Do I climb down the cliff and make it down in half the time it would take to go around? I have a higher chance of falling and splatting on the ground if I do it that way…

The rev of an engine that sounds deep in the woods speeds up my decision.

Dear Junior High p.e. class, I hope that rock wall that you wasted a ton of money on serves me well today. Sincerely, Elizabeth.

I quickly scramble my way to the edge of the rocks and slowly lower myself onto the first one, taking it slow and steady. Don't rush, don't panic, and most importantly; don't fall. If I _do_ fall maybe I'll splatter and he'll think I'm bird poop or something… no that's asking for too much.

I hear the knocking over of trees in the distance as well as a roaring car engine. I'm missing something! There's gotta be a reasonable explanation for this bot going awol on me. I just can't seem to think straight right now...

My eyes are wide open, trying to see as much as possible with only the moon as a source of light. My hands tightly grip the rocks and dirt that I'm trying to climb down.

I glance down at the bottom of the cliff and notice that I'm barely a third of the way down. This realization makes my breathing even more ragged and my body starts to shake with dread. This could be it… this could be what kills me. I always thought I would be killed by some bad Panda Express or too much pizza. Granted, I've been through alot in the past couple months and I'm still alive. I still have a chance of escaping and surviving.

I hear more car sounds in the distance, which is just _peachy_. I mean who _wouldn't_ want a psychotic robot alien with severe inner turmoil and god complex chasing your ass like it was hot. I mean it _is_ hot, I have a nice butt don't get me wrong. I workout.

I cut my hand on a rock which makes me audibly hiss, and by the looks of it I'm gonna need stitches. Could this day get _any_ worse. Actually I should probably take that back before it does-

Suddenly I feel my phone in my pocket vibrate. I lower myself to a rock I can safely sit on, and turn on the device.

Ratchet called me _fifteen times._ That can't be good. Should I call him back? If I whisper I don't think Hot Rod will hear me…

I unlock the smartphone and speed dial Ratchet, who answers immediately.

"Ratchet, I-"

"Are you so incompetent that you cannot answer your slagging phone?!" Yells Ratchet from the other line.

"Ratchet, I have an emergency. It's Hot Rod. He's gone berserk."

"Berserk? You mean to tell me that Optimus Prime's third in command has gone _berserk._ "

"Precisely!" I quietly scream, "he's freaking gone _nuts_ and is hunting me down like I'm some sort of _prey._ This isn't funny. If this is prank someone's gonna get their goddam _neck_ wrung like a _chicken-_ "

"Calm down Elizabeth!"

I take a few shaky breaths and close my eyes for a moment, trying to regain self control.

"Ratchet," I calmly say, "there is a murderous psycho playing hide-and-seek with me. If he were a murderous psycho _human_ , then I would be a little less frightened. Thing is, he is about ten times _worse_ than a murderous psycho human. Do you get that?"

"Miss Taylor, you're being overdramatic. Hot Rod is a very stable bot who is more than capable of protecting you. Cybertronians have different ways of bonding and I am very certain that he would not do you any harm. Everything will be alright-"

"That is a load of _bs_. There's a robot out there not far from where I am who I don't know from _Adam_ with millions of years of experience _killing things._ And you have the _audacity_ to tell me everything's gonna be alright! Well I'm sick of your lies. I'll get myself outta this onewithout _you,_ or Sector 7."

"Elizabeth-"

"Stop calling me by my first name! I don't know a goddam _thing_ about you, and vice versa. You are my _prison doctor_. Nothing more."

"Listen to-"

"NO!" I scream, "you listen to _me_! Get the hell outta my life and take your goddam murderous psycho _with you._ "

I hang up the phone and shove it into my pocket. I'm so angry and mad that all I see is red. Why the hell is this happening to me?! Everything's going to hell and I wish it would just take it with me.

Tears form in my eyes and I start to shiver from the cold. I can see my breath in the air, and I wrap my arms around myself tightly.

I wish he would just _go away._ I don't want any of this anymore. I just want my life back! Why the _hell_ can't I have my life back! Is that too much to ask?! Apparently so.

I shuffle a bit to the edge of the rock I'm sitting on and peer out. I hear no noise and I see nothing, so where is he? Could I have successfully hidden from him? If so, how do I get back to civilization before I freeze to death?

A few small rocks tumble down from above, only a few feet from where I crouch, and I stiffen. My eyes slowly trail the path they came from, and not 100 yards away sits Hot Rod. My breath hitches as we make eye contact.

Holy shit, this is the stuff of _nightmares._

* * *

"Ratchet, do you have Elizabeth's coordinates?" Asked Optimus as he and the medic drove to the helicarriers, escorted by S7 officers and military personnel.

"Yes, I am sending them to you now," responded Ratchet. The sound of helicopters and moving vehicles were soon all anyone could hear with headlights from cars and runways the only thing people could see. The panic of the situation seemed to be drowned out by the routine of it all, both human and Autobot alike had been trained for situations like these.

"Prime!" Called Epps as he made his way over to him, the wind from the helicopters slightly hindering his movements.

Optimus transformed and strode over to him, unaffected by the circumstances.

"Are your men ready for transport, lieutenant Epps?"

"Yeah!" The man yelled, "how about your bots? We need 'em to start loading onto the helicarriers!"

"Of course. I'll have them board with haste."

"Optimus!"

Said bot turned to look at who called him. Drift walked over the bustling crowds of men; a sense of worry was evident in his expression.

"Do we have no faith in Hot Rod? For all we know the human could be lying; wanting to seek justice for the grief Sunstreaker put her through."

"No," replied Optimus, "I do not think that is the case."

"Hot Rod would not do something like this! I know you may think he is unstable and without direction, but he is sound of mind-"

"Hot Rod has survived the greatest war this universe has ever held to our knowledge," Optimus turned to face Drift fully, "had responsibility thrust upon him when he knew little of leadership, and has seen the mass death of his kind. If he were to break, I have no doubt he would unleash the terrors of his past. We cannot take any chances."

Drift solemnly nodded. Optimus's wisdom had come at a price, and he would not question its truth.

"Whose idea was it to have Hot Rod take care of her in the first place?!" Said Bluestreak among the chaos. He had been listening from a distance and decided to protest when the Prime had left.

"Me," said Drift as he strode past Bluestreak to board one of the helicarriers. Bluestreak stood there for a moment watching Drift as he left.

Blue had been in Beth's shoes once before. He sympathized with her, and knew exactly how she felt at the time. Bluestreak was created in the middle of the war on Cybertron and as soon as his programming was finished, he was thrust into the heat of battle. Confused and terrified; that was how he had felt in those first few years.

Being the youngest Autobot on Earth, he was given little authority and respect from the others. This constant treatment lead him to resent those that pushed and bullied. He would not rest until justice had been served, no matter the consequences. This lead him to be impulsive and careless about said consequences. Not only that, but Blue also had the largest heart among his fellow comrades, which is why the femme plagued his thoughts.

But war held no place for soldiers with big hearts. At least, not this war.

* * *

"H-hey Hot Rod."

The bot remains silent, which doesn't seem like a good sign. So I continue talking (aka making it worse).

"W-what's up?"

A devilish smile forms on Hot Rods face. I gulp and back up a little.

"I could have _sworn_ humans were a hell of a lot better at hide-and-seek . I know Cybertronians are," Hot Rod jumps from his spot on the top of the ridge to a spot a lot closer to me. Rocks break loose under his weight and fall to the ground which is a lot farther down than I remember, "but our game had more… _dire_ consequences if we were found."

"Why are you doing this?!" I say.

"Doing what?"

"Being a complete _psycho_. You're scaring the crap outta me!"

"Pfft. Scaredy pants. No wonder you're afraid of the dark."

Did he just…? Did he just _'pfft'_ me?

"Did you just 'pfft' me?"

Hot Rod continues his descent to where I currently stand. I should probably move…

"L-look I already called Ratchet and your Autobot dudes/friends are probably on their way."

Hot Rod laughs and leaps closer to my rock. He's about a hundred yards away, which is _waaayyy_ too close.

"Figures."

Figures… what?

"Elaborate please," I ask nicely. Hot Rod laughs for a moment and stops.

"They probably think I'm unstable and can't _handle_ you. But you don't have to worry about that, I'm very good with _handling_ pretty little femmes like you."

What the hell?! _Sexual_ much?

" _Okay,_ you need to stay back," I frantically demand as I back myself onto the ledge of my rock. My foot reaches the edge and I look towards the bottom of the cliff, debating whether jumping would be better than being… _sexed up_ by this giant metal heap. What kind of verb do I use here, exactly? And why are these bots all about sex? Why don't I round up some kind of _bot orgy_ and get it all over and done with so they can keep… whatever they have… in their pants where it belongs.

"Why is _Ratchet_ of all bots higher up in command than _I_ am, for Primus's sake? I'm slagging **amazing**!"

"Yeah, yeah you're _fabulous,_ now please stay away-"

"It was _me_ that took over while Prime was gone, not that old hunk of scrap metal with a scalpel up his aft."

I dig my phone out of my pocket and chuck it at Hot Rod, which bounces off his calf and makes a _'ding'_ noise.

"Really?"

"Stay back or that'll be a freaking _rock_ instead!"

"That was _really_ cute. Slaggit, I wish I was recording that."

"The hell is your problem with me?! I'm a _normal person._ I watch Friends, The Office, Modern Family, etc! I eat like a normal person, I act like a normal person… sometimes… and I live on this Earth like a normal goddamn person! Why the hell are _aliens from outer space_ so attracted to me?! Do I smell good or something?!"

Hot Rod raises an eyebrow at my outburst and chuckles before saying, "you really _are_ clueless."

"Say what?"

The Autobot finally reaches me and I protest as he picks me up with his massive metal hand.

"You have energon antibodies as well as Allspark latched onto your cells. They are _magnets_ to us. We can sense it _inside_ of you. You are… alluring, for lack of a better word."

"I have _what_ on my cells? Are my cells going to attack it? Isn't that what the white blood cells do or something?"

"Your white blood cells recognize something _familiar_. They've let the foreign substances invade, because they aren't exactly foreign."

"How is that possible?! I've never seen a Cybertronian in my _life_ -"

"In _your_ life," interrupts Drift from not far above us. Both Hot Rod and I look up to stare at the robot, who stands alone.

"Where are the others?" Asks Hot Rod. Drift discards this question and continues with the previous topic.

"Your species, over the years, have gathered knowledge on this concept called reincarnation. It is when a living thing dies and comes back to life as a different living thing, or maybe even the same as it once was."

"Why are you explaining this to me?" I ask, bewildered and confused by all of the information being thrown my way.

"What my good friend _Drift_ here is trying to say," interrupts Hot Rod, "is that we believe that in a past life, you were once a Cybertronian."

"Say _**what**_ _?_ "

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ Betcha didn't see that coming! Hehehe! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know your thoughts.

Also, it's been very hectic considering it's almost the end of my semester, but I will soon have a lot of free time on my hands to write!


	15. Chapter 15: Sharks or Aliens?

_Author's Note:_ Hello! First off I would like to thank everyone for reading my story, it means allot to me:)

Thank you to **SparkySparkfire,** **Skyress98, Sapphire-Starz17,** **MerceneryBunny,** **X3nn3irdaX,** **Smokey Smokes,** and **EchoMisfit,** for favoriting! And thank you to those who followed ( I don't know if I'm supposed to disclose who followed the story to be honest). Also, thank you so so much to those who followed and favorited my account, you're amazing!

 **Edges05** : I'm putting Elizabeth through hell, aren't I XD I'm so glad you love the story! Thank you for continuing to read:)

 **Ekiefer** : I'm throwing curveball after curveball;)

 **Silverleone** : Yeah I agree XD I've read a lot of transformation stories as well and I've grown a little tired of them, but I hope you'll find this story appealing in other ways:) thank you for reading!

 **ladybug02** : I am so happy you liked my summary! It took me a while to choose that. Thank you so much for the compliment!

 **Lauryn** (guest): Thank you so much for reading!

 **Ladybug02:** Thank you so much for the feedback! And I feel like I'm taking a lot of liberties with my writing style so your compliment is really helpful and greatly appreciated!

 **SolusPrimeLightblast:** And I can't wait to give you guys more! Love the feedback:)

Okay people, I am _**so**_ _**nervous**_ for the Transformers 5 movie. Hot Rods gonna be in it and he looks totally different from the comics! I'm down with that but I mean… I like my Hot Rod a specific way, ya feel? Also, it looks like Bay is finessing the crap outta that movie with all that weird lady alien stuff and Optimus going berserk on bee. However, my personal concerns aside, it looks pretty action packed and the CGI looks _fantastic._ I also love Mark Wahlberg. He is a major plus.

Anyways, here is the next chapter of A Place in the Sun. Enjoy!

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Transformers and I'm sad everyday because of it.

* * *

So remember when Drift and Hot Rod basically cornered me on those rocks at that cliff? Yeah I do too. Well, after that Ratchet and his band of misfits tracked us down. Hot Rod got _chewed the crap out_ , and I don't think Drift was very amused by the whole thing because he kept wanting to say something but Prowl would immediately shut him down.

So that's _two_ Transformers that have gotten into trouble because of me…

Anyways, now I'm back at the base in the middle of nowhere with no one to talk to but you guys. Unfortunately, you aren't technically _here_ , and this awkward silence between us is uncomfortable… so…

Is there a 5th wall I can break too?

I shift in my chair and scoot closer to the desk in front of me. The room I currently am trapped in is your typical interrogation room; equipped with a lifeless looking security camera with a red light flashing, a wooden desk, my chair, the chair adjacent to me, and a door over on the left side of the room.

They probably have a guard over on the other side of that door so escape is futile (and believe me, I've been looking for a way out ever since they stuck me in here).

Before we boarded the helicopter to get here I was sedated. Surprise, right? Yeah, so I have no idea what time it is or where I'm located at the base. I've just been stuck in this tiny room for… I'm going to guess three hours? At least, I think I woke up three hours ago.

I hear footsteps approaching my room and my eyes shoot towards the door. Dear God if it's Ratchet I am going to break something-

The door suddenly opens and I freeze. My eyes immediately take in the man before me.

Prowl.

And… Hayden?

I sit up in my chair and eye the two in front of me. They don't make a move to sit down at the table or speak. Do I say something? Are they expecting me to say something? I'm not very good at social etiquette, especially not interrogation etiquette.

"What's going on-"

"We are sorry to inform you this Miss Taylor, but our previous contract with you has been terminated. You will now be required to stay here at Diego Garcia until further notice."

I stand up from my chair, enraged.

"What the hell do you mean?! I have rights. I want a lawyer-"

"You are not permitted a lawyer."

"How the hell is this legal?! This is a direct violation of the 6th amendment. I have a right to a trial before imprisonment."

"Beth," starts Hayden, but before she could continue I level her with a death glare, "look, there is something wrong with you. Not you yourself, but physically and possibly mentally. We need to run some tests before we can let you go."

"Run some tests? I thought Ratchet already did that!"

"He took a look at the chemistry. He only observed. We need to do a further trial so that we can figure out… whatever this is inside of you."

"Drift and Hot Rod said that I'm a _reincarnation_ of a Cybertronian. Am I supposed to believe that?" I ask. Hayden looks to Prowl for a moment before continuing.

"That has not been considered as it is too radical of a proposition. It could merely be something like, you've been exposed to the type of radiation the energon gives off as well as the Allspark once before. The chemicals might have attached to something familiar."

"How do I know what you're saying is true? How do I even know any of this stuff is in me."

"You'll… you'll just have to trust me."

"Trust you? _Ha_! That's rich." I place my hands on my hips as I prepare to tell herexactlywhere she can shove it, but Prowl speaks up.

"You have been assigned a room in the medical wing where you will be monitored at all times."

"Yeah because that worked out _so well_ last time." I comment. Prowl glares at me with those _dead eyes_ and Hayden shifts uncomfortably. What, are they sad they couldn't keep a tiny femme like me in a giant robot infested cage without me going down the whole way kicking and screaming? Poor things.

"Security protocol has been updated accordingly." Responds Prowl. I laugh darkly and plop down onto my chair once more.

"Lucky me." I pinch the bridge of my nose, agitated.

"So how long is this going to take."

"Pardon?"

"How long am I going to be held here against my will." I look up to meet Hayden squarely in the eyes.

"Not for a long time, Beth. But I swear I'll see to it that you receive the best care."

"Alright but just… no more sedating or kidnapping please. I'm gonna have grey hairs by the time I reach 25." And what more can I do? There's no escaping this hell hole so why try and fight it.

But what about ' _do not go gentle into that good night, rage, rage against the dying of the light'._ I can't just _give up._ It's not what I do- it's not who I am.

You'll figure it out later Elizabeth. Whatever is inside of you needs to get out.

Hot Rod said that I'm alluring… that the stuff inside of me attracts Cybertronians. That they can _sense_ it. Is that why I'm here as well? So that they can keep me from the Deceptions because I'm the equivalent to a lighthouse in a sea storm?

I don't know about why energon would attract them, but Allspark matter… that's a different story entirely. One that I have next to no knowledge about, unfortunately.

"I'll escort you to your assigned room." says Prowl. His words stir me from my thoughts and I rise from my chair.

"So I guess I won't be getting back to my job anytime soon?"

"I'm afraid not, Beth," responds Hayden. I sigh, defeated and tired. This has all been one hell of a ride from start to finish.

I then follow the two out the door without another word.

* * *

 _City life is undoubtedly crowded. More than often there is always someone at least five get away from you, especially in the day. At night it's a different story._

Oh my gosh I'm having one of those weird dreams again! I completely forgot about these… weird. Why don't I ever remember them? And why is it happening now?

 _At night everything can be hidden, except the lights. What is left to shine out in the open will be seen._

What the hell… why am I on top of a skyscraper? What city is this?

 _As the night progresses, the lights turn on. It's a simple thing to do really; to want to make all things unquestioned. Nothing left hidden, and everything answered. Some would say it applies to most aspects of life, not just the nighttime._

It's so beautiful here! Why haven't I visited before? I'm pretty sure Earth has only one moon though… so that could explain why I've never been here.

 _The want to turn on the lights is only natural. The question is, will we turn them on? Or will we continue to give ourselves to the darkness and remain forever hidden?_

This city… it isn't like any I've seen or dreamt of before. Is this… no it couldn't be.

Is this Cybertron?

* * *

Hayden stormed out of the human medical wing and into the corridor where the ceiling was as high as a high school gym. The entire base was twenty times higher than your typical one, simply because of it's alien residents. Unfortunately there had been more than a few cases of bots accidently stepping on humans, so walk ways were set up on either side of the halls. This also prompted better communication between the two species, considering they could see eye to eye with the new installment.

"She still hasn't woken up yet."

"Who, Elizabeth?" Sideswipe folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow at the femme, "Ratchet said it would take a couple hours for her to regain consciousness. It's been 15 minutes."

"Yeah, I got that Sides."

The Autobot chuckled at the tense nature of his human friend. He found it endearing when they cared so much.

"Why'd he have to open her up anyways?" Said Hayden as she walked impatiently in circles, " Doesn't he have enough blood samples?"

"Calm down, Hayden. I'm sure the 4 million year old robot knows what he's doing."

"Sometimes I forget you all are 4 million years old and not just 4 years old."

"Your words wound me," commented Sides with a charming smile. Hayden couldn't help but roll her eyes at him and continue her pacing.

The base was expanding and becoming a lot less crowded, so fewer and fewer humans were spotted around the Autobot wing. This was for safety and privacy reasons, and Optimus had to delegate more than once with the security measures. There wasn't one room without a camera (except for the bots personal quarters), and military personnel were stationed at every exit and entry.

S7 representatives like Hayden had special access to the Autobot wing, and her presence there wasn't resented. She even helped install Blurr's bar, which definitely earned her a few browny points.

Thing is, things weren't as uptight as they used to be. It'd been almost four months since the attack on Mission City and things were starting to fizzle. Legal businesses were being dealt within the parameters of the US judicial law enforcement as well as the Autobots. Everything was running smoothly.

Except for Elizabeth's case.

"Should I go back in there? What if she wakes up and I'm not in there? Goodness knows I'm already on her hit list, and that would definitely raise my name above Sunstreakers."

"I'm _fairly_ certain Sunshine's name isn't moving from the top. Look, you seem stressed. How about we talk about Elizabeth over a drink?"

"Not to be rude Sides, but the day I have a drink with you is the day I'd also be having _formaldehyde_ injected into my veins."

Sideswipe mock gasped after looking up what formaldehyde is used for.

"That was every bit as rude as you intended, Miss Zhang."

"Should I call Inferno for that burn?" Chirped in Archee as she made her way to Sideswipe and Hayden.

"Aren't you supposed to be on patrol, Arcee?" Said sides as he turned to face his fellow comrade.

"Yeah but I was so tired I let Ironhide fill in for me."

"' _Let'_ , more like _'forced'._ What'd you do to him this time instead of threatening his mech-hood?"

" _That_ and using my colorful vocabulary to get what I want."

"You always do." Said Sides with a smirk.

"What are we hanging around the medical wing for?" Asked the femme bot.

"Elizabeth," answered Hayden, still walking around in circles.

"I haven't even _met_ the girl and she already sounds like a pain in the aft. You know how much attention she's gotten in the past few weeks? She's pretty much 80 percent of the conversations at Blurr's."

"Is that so?" Said Side.

"Well you wouldn't know cuz you never go, you anti social pariah."

"You know I'm not wanted anywhere near that place," said Sideswipe as he leaned against the railing.

" _You're_ wanted _._ Your brother- not so much. For obvious reasons, of course."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, _ouch_ ," pitched in Hayden, "Sunshine's just misunderstood."

"How the slag did you say that with a straight face?" Questioned Arcee.

Sideswipe rolled his optics at the pink femme. She and a lot of the other Autobots weren't particularly _fond_ of his twin.

"I'm going to go check on Lizzy again," said Hayden as she walked back into the med wing.

"Prime certainly has his hands full with that human," said Arcee as the two bots watched Hayden practically gallop to Elizabeth's room.

"He has to deal with Hot Rod which is _more_ than enough. I'm surprised I haven't seen any rust stains on him yet."

"Prime's got most of the humans on his side, and Ratchet too. He can handle one more potential Cybertronian."

" _Potential Cybertronian?_ The girl is _far_ from being classified as any species other than her own right now. Unless she wakes up with metal plating on her aft, she isn't one of us," with that, Arcee left Sides to go join the rest of the Autobots at Blurr's.

* * *

Hayden sat in the chair next to Elizabeth's bed, patiently waiting for her to wake up. It had been a couple hours since she left Sideswipe and Arcee in the hall, and she was worried that Beth's condition was more severe than Ratchet had let on.

Elizabeth's eyes slowly blinked open, and she glanced at her surroundings. The room was much like the first one she was put into a few weeks ago, and she wondered whether or not it would be a good idea to rip out the tube in her arm again and escape. Her eyes soon rested upon Hayden's figure, who was laying across three seats with her hands folded on her chest and eyes closed.

" _Psssst!_ Hayden!" Whispered Beth. Haydens eyes immediately became alert and she sat up.

"You're awake!"

" _Shush_! Someone could hear you!"

Hayden furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Okay… how do you feel?"

"I have a massive headache and you're not helping with that loud voice of yours," whispered Beth. Hayden rolled her eyes and scooched her chair closer to her friends bed.

"You've been out for several hours after Ratchets surgery."

"Really? _That long_? What time is it?"

Hayden took out her Iphone and checked the time, "9:51 pm. You got done with your surgery around 3."

"Ugh. That better be the last one. Took the juice right outta me," said Beth as she rested her head further into the pillow.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for when you found out about all of this. It wasn't very good of me to do," said Hayden.

"Ya darn tootin'. It would've been nice if you hadn't have lied to me too."

"I was just following the plan. Jazz was supposed to pick you up from your house and drop you off at the base so Ratchet could formally introduce them… I didn't mean for it to go so wrong."

Elizabeth looked at her folded hands and contemplated whether it was time to forgive her best friend.

"I still don't know if I can trust you, or anyone here for that matter. I got my life ripped away from me, and I had no shoulder to cry on. Thanks alot for that."

"I know and I feel like a total ass for that. But I'm here now and if you have any questions at all I'll do my best to answer them."

Elizabeth looked up with a glint in her eyes, and Hayden sat back in her chair.

"Why are all of these bots sex machines?"

"You haven't seen the half of it. Optimus had to make several rules about human and robot interaction. They just get bored is what I believe," said Hayden, "And they can't procreate, but they _love_ to try."

Elizabeth mock-shivered and Hayden giggled.

"How many bots are in this place?"

"A little over twenty and still counting. Optimus let out a message to any surviving Autobots or Neutrals a couple months ago and so far we've gotten several additions to the crew. Sideswipe being one of them, and you've met him right?"

"I've met too much of him."

"Same," Hayden stood up to check the stats on Beth's monitor, "Do you need any water or anything to eat?"

"Got any Takis or Doritos on hand?"

"No and I'm pretty sure if I fed you anything that isn't organic or from a tube Ratchet will have my head," answered Hayden with a smile.

"How many robot doctors are here anyways?"

"Well there's Ratchet who is the chief medical officer… then there's Pharma who's the head of trauma… then there's First Aid who assists Ratchet with anything he needs."

"Interesting… And how many human doctors and nurses are here?"

"There are approximately twenty in this building as of right now. Lizzy I gotta ask; what did Sunstreaker do to you?"

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably in her bed and didn't meet Hayden's eyes.

"I would rather not talk about it."

"Sunstreaker is locked up underground in a cell that is perpetually indestructible. He has a hearing in less than a month and I just want to make sure you know your story to make the trail fair."

"Why does it sound like you're on the robot's side and not at all worried about the mental trauma I went through because of him?" Questioned Beth.

"I _am_ worried. I'm very worried. They are probably going to take your side on most of it anyways because these guys hardly have any rights here, but I just want you to be prepared when the time comes and you _do_ have to talk about it."

Beth stayed silent and continued to look at her folded hands.

"What happened, Beth?" Prodded Hayden.

"Why don't they have TV's in here? Is it Thursday? I bet Grey's is still on-"

"No it's Friday. Look Beth, Ratchet wanted me to inform one of the medics when you wake up, so I should probably go do that now."

"Um, no. That is a terrible idea."

"Um, yes. It's a great idea. Sit tight and don't try to get up. I'll be back in a few," Hayden then sat up and walked out the heavy metal door, leaving Beth to sit and stew.

Beth glanced at the tube in her arm, then back up at the door left ajar.

"Twenty guys on staff, huh?" Beth looked back down at the tube in her arm and ripped off the bandage taping it to her skin, "I bet not _one_ of them went to state three times in a row in highschool for the 100 meter sprint medley."

* * *

Ratchet's holoform flipped through the labs the nurse gave him on Beth's X-rays and diagnostics while he walked with Hayden through the halls filled with medical equipment to Beth's quarters.

"Tell the anesthesiologist that he needs to up her dose of morphine next time she goes under. I do not want her to have much more than a mild head throb, much less the migraine you described."

"With all due respect Dr. Ratchet," the pair turned a corner, "I'm a representative for communication between Cybertronians and humans, not a nurse."

"Of course, of course. Get someone else to do it then."

"Right away sir," said Hayden only mildly annoyed.

"Her charts seem normal," commented Ratchet as he flipped through them, "brain waves are stable… heart beats consistent… All I need now is a physical exam and I'll have her escorted to her room by tomorrow."

" _Tomorrow?_ Doesn't that seem a little long?"

"Not if you want her passing out from lack of rest, Miss Zhang."

The two turned another corner and came upon Beth's hall.

"Have one of the nurses check up on her periodically. Can you do that, Miss-"

The pair halted in their tracks when they stepped into Beth's room, only to find her gone. Hayden brought her hand up to her face and sighed dejectedly while Ratchet stood there wearing a grim expression.

"You didn't lock the door, did you, _Miss Zhang_."

"No sir."

* * *

What have I done?!

I sprint through the halls of the medical wing which all seem like one big goddamn _maze_. Does the staff need GPS's or something to get around?!

I hear footsteps down the hall and I duck into one of the vacant rooms and hide behind the door. I wait for the footsteps to pass to start running away again.

Honestly what's with them; thinking they could just keep me in a room while I'm conscious? Of course I escaped! What would you have done?! Probably just sat and look pretty because you realized you're on an island probably surrounded by sharks and most definitely surrounded by homicidal aliens. Sharks or aliens… now _that's_ a good question.

My bare feet make pitter patter noises as I run, and I get the strangest sense of deja vu.

It's because this has happened to you before, Beth! You are not new to the concept of staying put and escaping 85 percent for the hell of it. To be fair, I _do_ have a plan. It's a damn good plan too.

First I'm gonna get out of this medical wing- and _wow_ I am out of shape- and second I'm gonna find the nearest exit because frankly, I choose sharks.

Is this plan crap? No. Not if the inner trackstar in me surfaces and carries me to my destination. I still have hope! I can survive!

 _I will survive!_

I run out the exit and into the giant corridor where the ceilings are high and a railing is the only thing keeping anybody from falling and dying a slow painful death. A few Cybertronians stand and converse with each other a couple hundred yards away from me.

I'm _so_ dead! I'm so so so dead! Dear God what am I to do… run! Run in the opposite direction!

I do just as my head says and break into a dead sprint the other way.

"Ain't no one's gonna catch me," I hiss under my breath, "Not this time."

I run down a set of stairs and follow the left side of the hall, making sure to glance back every so often in case someone wants to follow me.

After running across the cold cement for what seems like for freaking _ever_ I come across a giant entry way with a large quantity of sounds emitting from it's contents. I quickly tip toe over to the side of said entry way and discreetly peer in.

A giant metal door blocks me from seeing into the place, but I can tell by the way the door is 50 feet tall and at least that much wide, robots probably reside in it. I glance closer to inspect the door. A sign that says 'Blurrs' hangs off of the front. Strange… who's Blurr?

Suddenly the door opens and I suck in a breath before whipping my head back around the corner.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talkin' about, Jazzy. There's no slaggin' _way_ you got the circuits to snuff a pretty bot like Starscream. Or even get a _date_ wit' him for that matter," says an obviously very drunk Autobot. I hear Jazz chuckle at his comrades words.

"Ya don't have ta worry 'bout me, Percy."

"Ah that's right. I bet yous and Prowl got a thing don't ya. Well ya know what? Ya know what Jazzy?"

"What?"

"I'm _happy_ for ya," I hear a punch land on Jazz and I snigger a bit under my breath. The two Autobots emerge from the entry way and I press my entire body on the side of the wall as much as physically possible. Please don't see me please don't see me…

The two turn the opposite direction of my side of the entry way. I watch their backs as they leave, relieved.

"Ey, when was Prime gonna tell us we had a bug infection?"

"Ya mean _'infestation',_ and jus' focus on walkin' straight Percy. Ya keep steppin' on ma feet."

"Right, right. Ya know, yous a swell guy, Jazzy ol' pal."

"Thanks Percy. I'm gonna have ta have a talk with Blurr 'bout how many drinks he can give out."

"You know what Jazzy? I think that'd be a good idea right there," the two bots disappear behind the corner.

Well that was… interesting.

"ELIZABETH!"

I whip my head around to gawk at Ratchets approaching vehicle form. I'm screwed! I'm _so_ screwed!

I glance at the door left open by Jazz and back to Ratchet who's gaining ground by the second. Dear god please let this not be the biggest mistake of my life.

I sprint towards the door and enter Blurr's.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ What did Beth just do?! Doesn't she know there's more than one drunken bot hanging around that place _that_ late at night?! What was she thinking?!


	16. Chapter 16: The Games We Play

_Author's Note:_ Oh my goodness my last chapter had four reviews _within the hour!_ You guys are awesome!

 **Storygirl747:** I totally agree with you! I would definitely want answers _pronto_. Thank you for the feedback, it is greatly appreciated!

 **Edges05:** Beth is just all over the place as of late, and you shall soon see;)

Guest: Haha I know right!

 **Ekiefer:** Lemme just say that you are definitely my biggest critic;) I really like your criticism and feedback. Let me just say this in counter to your review; I agree that Beth was acting a tad selfish towards the end of the chapter, but she was still feeling lost and betrayed. So many people wronged her in the last few months so she really didn't give a crap about running away. And she knows Ratchet is an excellent medic but she doesn't trust him as far as she can throw him frankly because he's put her under without her consent and she's really only gotten to know his cranky self. Soon she'll see the side of Ratchet everyone admires:) Sunstreaker has an unfortunate streak of violence and abrupt kidnapping which _did_ happen to Beth. He subjected her to freezing temperatures and starved her, as well as psychologically tormented her (not with words but his presence). And just so you know, I really love your name 3

 **I Write When I am Bored** : Oh my goodness **I** **love** **you**. You my friend, are a beautiful soul. Your review made me squeal with joy like a little girl XD I love your enthusiasm and wonderfulness and I feel like writing at the speed of light just for you3 thank you thank you thank you for your amazing words, and I am so glad you enjoy my story! 333

Guest: Thank you very much:)

 **Skullchick15** : I am so glad you like my story and that you think it's amazing! Thank you thank you thank you33 and the DJD will come in due time;) ~patience~

 **Thank you to those who favorited/followed my story and/or my profile, you make my day!**

TRANSFORMERS 5 CAME OUT AND I SAW IT. That is all.

Also, the chapters are progressively becoming longer. Do you like chapters around 3 to 4 thousand words, or 5 to 6 thousand? Or do you like chapters above 10 thousand? The more feedback I get the more I customize this story to fit your likings. Granted, the story content will somewhat be the same and the plot will go along as planned, but I'm putting this story on this site not just for me but for the readers!

And last but not least, I just want the people who follow/favorite this story and the people who review to know that I do take the time to look at your works and if I like the summary or the first chapter, I most likely will also read the rest and fav/follow/review it. It's not that I have a lot of free time on my hands, it's just that I average around 5 hours of sleep a night…

Here's the next chapter of A Place in the Sun! Enjoy!

 _Disclaimer:_ Never shall I ever own Transformers. I have learned to live with this fact.

* * *

Beth didn't stand at the entrance to Blurr's for long; she immediately darted to the first place she thought would keep her hidden, and disregarded the towering transformers along the way. Most of them were either sitting at the bar or at one of the tables, so there was enough room for Beth to run without being squished on.

"Piano Man" by Billy Joel was playing, and after Beth found a safe spot under the large table at the bar she pondered why the Autobots would play the same bar music as humans. She could hardly hear the song however because of the drunken bots voices.

"Optimus, no doubt in my mind. He'd beat the slag outta old Ironhide in a second."

"I wouldn't be sellin' tin can out so easily, Blank. 'Hides got a few tricks up his sleeve."

"If his sleeves weren't as old as Primus himself then I might believe you."

A chorus of laughter rang amongst the Autobots at the bar. Beth could see only their feet, and marveled at what a diverse bunch they looked.

"Where is she?!" Ratchet's voice rose above the music and Beth saw the bots shift in their seats to glance at the disgruntled medic.

"Who?"

"Elizabeth! The blasted femme ran away again!"

Beth scooted under the bar table even further.

"I have not seen any human enter," came a voice from the other side of the bar. Beth figured the voice came from the bar tender.

"Of course not," said Ratchet as he neared the table, "you all were too busy frying your circuits with high-grade."

Beth could see some bots look under their tables and she hoped that the ones at the bar wouldn't be so smart.

While Ratchet ranted about the effects high-grade has on the brain, a single bot looked under the bar table.

Beth's eyes went wide as she stared at the mech, and she rose a finger to her lips and mocked a shushing sound.

The bots optics narrowed and a smile graced his face. He then rose back to sitting position and Beth took a deep sigh of relief.

"I think I saw the human leave a minute ago while you were talking. I didn't think anything of it," said the bot who sat back up.

"Really. Well if I find that she didn't escape and you're covering her for Primus knows why, I'll give Lennox's kid free reign on your paint job."

" _Feisty_ ," teased one of the bots. Beth could neither see nor hear what happened next, but she could tell that whatever _did_ happen _could_ have been a metal on metal related injury. That might need metal stitches, or metal surgery… but _that's_ called engineering.

While Ratchet threw a mini tantrum as well as some metal objects, she slowly inched her way towards the left side of the table where there were no bots.

Every fiber in Elizabeth's body was on high alert. Every movement around her was monitored; nothing went unnoticed and unchecked. And let's face it, she was out of her element here so she needed to be ready for anything. Well, _technically_ she's been out of her element for a _very_ _long_ _time_ … but considering she has never been in a room with more than a few bots, _that_ would be the time to say she was _so_ _far_ from her element that if they were in a relationship it would be long distance. Like her element was on Pluto and she was on Mercury.

Beth heard Ratchet leave and waited for the rest of the bar to resume it's normal chatter to think of a way to escape without alarming any of the Autobots. She figured if she just ran from table to table fast enough they wouldn't see her. She also factored in the fact most of them were probably drunk so their ability to notice her would be hindered.

Beth shifted uncomfortably in her hospital gown and scoped out the room once more. If she was going to do this, she had to do it soon.

* * *

I watch as a transformer makes his way over to the bar which gives me the perfect escape route. If I just run along his tracks I'll be able to leave without being noticed.

The transformer starts walking back to his table after picking up a drink and I follow in close pursuit. Just don't run too fast and trip on him because that'll give you away _for sure_ -

I then proceed to trip on my own feet. **My** **own** **goddamn** **feet**.

" _Shit shit shit,_ " I scramble to a standing position and hastily look around to see if anyone noticed my colossal blunder.

Every single bot was looking at me, _including_ the one I was running behind.

Heart attack. _Heart_ _attack_. HEART ATTACK. THIS IS WHAT A HEART ATTACK MUST FEEL LIKE. _DEAR GOD._

"Humans aren't allowed in 'ere," says one of the bots to my right, "kick it out."

" _Kick it out?_ That's hardly appropriate," groans a female looking bot at the bar.

"Ya wanna get kicked too?"

"What's with you and kicking?"

"I will call Lennox and have her escorted out," says Blurr behind the bar.

"Hey wait, isn't this the _Allspark_ _femme_?" My eyes dart over to a large red and orange Autobot who appears to have risen from his giant metal chair.

"Blurr, don't alert the stiffs. I gotta lotta questions for this one," he says as he makes his way towards me. I try to back up but all I can do is stare wide-eyed at the approaching alien.

A pink female Autobot shoves the red and orange bot, forcing him to stop to look at her.

"Look at the human! It's scared out of it's slagging _mind._ Leave it be, you big lug!"

"Who you callin' _lug,_ puny-"

A series of protests raise as the big bot posts up the pink one, and Drift wedges his way in between them.

"Are we going do something about the femme or are we going to continue to give each other headaches."

"Headaches."

Drift levels the big bot with the most **done** look I've ever seen. These bots get just as pissy as I do with my sister … I thought they'd be more civil with each other considering they've been living together for... how long? Actually, now that I think about it, some of these guys could've only just met a little bit ago…

A hand that gingerly starts wrapping around me stirs me from my thoughts. What the frick does he think he's doing?!

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! _Unhand_ _me_ -"

"Calm down, human," orders Blurr as he makes his way back to the bar table, carefully setting me down on the metal countertop. I give him a look that clearly screams 'who the fuck told you that you can do that'.

A swarm of Autobots surround almost all sides of me and I fall backwards onto my butt trying to get away, but it is to no avail. I'm being suffocated and there's _no way out._

At first they're all silent and looking at me like _I'm_ the alien. Pa _lease._

"What's it wearing?" Questions one of the bots.

"Gucci," answers another.

"You say that for _every_ human's clothes. Do you even know what it is? I'm almost _certain_ you heard it in a song."

"Is this the thing Hot Rod got in trouble for?"

"Let's be asking the _important_ questions here like; can I touch it, and if I do, will I hurt it."

"You are not touching the femme!" says the pink bot. Wait, so are we dictating who is going to touch me and who isn't now?!

"Why's it so scrawny and malnourished looking."

I glare at the bot who spoke and he flinches slightly.

"Alright," I grab the attention of the Autobots around me, "You all appear to be halfway decent… organisms, but frankly I want nothing to do with any of you so would someone please direct me to the nearest exit from this building."

The group stares at me and I seem to shrink into myself even further. I wish I was a turtle.

"You're not going anywhere for a _long_ time human," says Drift. My heart sinks further into my stomach at his words, but I swallow my feelings anyway.

"Look, all I wanna do is _go home._ I'm sure some of you recognize the feeling based on what Ratchet and Hot Rod tell me."

"Be that as it may," begins Blurr, "by aiding your escape that simply condemns us to the laws laid out by the humans who out man and outgun us. And besides, you are far too intriguing."

 _Yeesh_. Millions of years creates _creeps_ apparently.

"Is this because of the Allspark and Energon stuff inside of me? Because that's getting really old."

"Ha! I knew it was both! Pay up," comments one of the bots behind me. I turn around and see two of them exchanging items. What the heck- they made _bets_?

It takes me a moment to regain my posture before I start speaking. They are all _**so**_ lucky I'm not thirty freaking feet tall or else I would've opened a can of _whoop_ _ass_ on their sorry hides.

"As much as I love being the center of attention, now is not the ideal setting for me. So could one of you Autobots _please_ tell me how to get the hell outta this place?!"

A bot clears his throat and I turn to him before he speaks.

"You wanna get out?"

"Yes."

"Of here?"

"... Also yes."

"Hate to break it to ya, but you aren't exactly in a position to be getting out. And even if you were, I wouldn't. You're a walking Allspark for all we know, and the Decepticons know it too if Barricade made it back to his base. I would count yourself lucky that we caught you first."

"Count myself lucky? I don't think _any_ amount of luck was involved with what you're bringing up," I counter.

"They've got this place wrapped like a prison anyways. You've got no chance of escaping," says the femme bot.

"So I'm a prisoner because of something that wasn't my fault and that I can't control. That's just peachy."

"We'll see about that."

I stare at her for a moment expecting an explanation for her words, but she only stares back.

"Are you saying that all of this is _my fault_? That it was _me_ and _only me_ that almost got myself killed?!"

"No, human. I'm saying we don't know if you can _control_ the invading substances. Unlike your tongue, which we know you _can't_ control."

I send her a look and she matches me with one twice as brutal, making me shy away a little. Geez, I can already tell this femmes a badass bitch. She probably takes crap from _no one._

A small high pitched noise comes to my attention and I look up at the female bot who had moved her hand up to the side of her head. The noise seems to be coming from her…

"Right away sir," she says after a minute, "Blaster, Streetwise, Pointblank; Prime wants us to meet in the brig for parts scouting." With that, the four Autobots transform and exit Blurrs, leaving me with Drift and Blurr.

"His name is _Pointblank_?" His name is literally a Tom Cruise movie, "What do you guys call him? Pointy or Blanky?"

The two Autobots glance at each other, then back to me.

"We call him Pointblank," answers Blurr.

"But we would have no qualms with you calling him either," says Drift with a smile, and I return it.

" _There_ you are!"

Oh shit is that Ratchet? Where's an apple when you need one (and if you didn't get my joke; an apple a day keeps the doctor away).

"Look Ratch, we found the femme!" Exclaims Drift, and I immediately send the giant white robot a glare. Ratchet knows you're bull-shitting him.

The chief medic huff's, completely unamused, and scans me.

"If your vitals weren't stable I would ban you from leaving the medical wing. Seeing as they are I'll let you off with a warning," Ratchet walks up to the table and leans close to me; a dangerous glint in his eyes has me leaning back slightly.

" _Do not do that again_."

"... Yeah."

Scary much, Ratchet?

The robot straightens and looks towards Drift who casually sits on a bar stool.

"Optimus and I have appointed you to be the femmes guardian for the time being. Elizabeth," Ratchet turns to me, "If you are to leave the human medical wing or the med bay you are to report to Drift. No exceptions. If you break this rule I will have to force you to stay in said places with little to no human contact. Understand?"

"Sure," I say with no small amount of attitude. Rachet scowls at me and I avoid his optics.

"You will report to the med bay every 12 hours, starting at 9 tomorrow morning."

"Do I get a curfew as well?"

"Do you _want_ one, child?"

"I-"

"Beth," interrupts Drift. I glance over to him and decide to refrain from speaking. Which is good because I was about to say some _nasty_ words.

The medic gives Blurr a look before heading towards the door.

"And Drift," starts Ratchet as he exits the bar, "don't be stupid."

Drift and I look at each other as he stands from his stool.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Sideswipe watched from the shadows in the hall when Ratchet left Blurr's after talking to Drift and Beth. He noted the lack of complaint Drift held when he was charged with protecting the femme, and stored that note for later.

Sideswipe understood why he was drawn to the human. He understood what made him want to watch her from the shadows and observe her like the predator he was.

It wasn't her biology that drew him to her, it was much more. Maybe he wanted to break her fierce spirit; to see it crumble in his own hands. Or maybe he decided that the femme was his, and _no one_ could have what was his.

Or maybe he was just intrigued by her, simple as that.

"You are playing a dangerous game," came a voice near Sideswipe. The front liner didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"A mechs business is his own, _Mirage_."

A silence befell between the two for a moment before Mirage spoke again.

"You won't have her."

Sideswipe was inches away from Mirage's face plates within nanoseconds; his towering figure loomed over his comrades.

"Who said I wanted to have her?" The dangerous mechs tone was challenging, but Mirage stood his ground.

After a few seconds of silence, Sideswipe transformed into his Lamborghini mode and sped off towards the prison wing of the base. He knew if Mirage made his presence known to someone, he had a good reason.

This _was_ a dangerous game Sideswipe was playing.

But he loved games.

* * *

"Please tell me you're not a psycho like Hot Rod and play hide-and-go-murder with me," I say as I contemplate getting onto Drifts hand so he can lower me to the ground.

"Of course not."

"Are you bull shitting me? Because I've been bull shitted before and it sounds _exactly_ like that."

"Your species has a lot of terms I don't understand. Elaborate, please?"

I look at him for a moment. He seems harmless, right? Like an innocent samurai robot. Yeah, he seems like an innocent samurai robot.

"You seem harmless, I'll trust you for now," I say.

Drift bursts into a fit of laughter and I stare blankly at him.

"Young human, I am what you call a _menace_ to the Decepticon population. I'm anything _but_ harmless."

"I see," my eyebrow raises accordingly.

"Well if you're a couple million years old, I guess that means you've got a few tricks up your sleeve… but if you do something to freak me out I'm going to be _really_ upset."

"I'll try not to do anything to freak you out."

I walk onto his hand and he slowly lowers me to the ground. I hope this one's a lot more competent than the last one. I wonder what happened to Hot Rod anyway…

"So uh… where are we going? And be specific please."

"To your room."

"Oh, great."

"Was I not being specific enough?"

"No you were, I just would rather go to my _actual_ room at my _actual_ house. Not some sanitary hospital room with white walls and floors and a TV that has like 5 good channels."

"I'm sure it'll be exactly that."

"You were supposed to sound reassuring and you failed doing that and now I'm wondering if you are also gonna fail at being my guardian. Have you ever been a guardian before? If not then that's okay, I can take care of myself-"

"Ratchet may treat me like I'm stupid but I'm no idiot."

"That… that made no sense."

Drift shook his head and sighed, smiling, "If you think that I'm going to let you wander the halls in a top secret military base then you have another thing coming, flighty."

"Flighty? What's that supposed to mean?" I say as I watch Drift transform into his alt mode.

"You are notorious for not staying put."

I laugh and fold my arms across my chest, utterly done with the way these Cybertronians are _casually_ treating me.

"You're right. I should've stayed put when Sunstreaker kidnapped me and when Hot Rod had a mental episode."

" _Exactly_."

The fuck?!

"Are you messing with me or something? I run when I'm being messed with. You should know that and be afraid. _Be afraid._ "

Drift opens the door to his driver's side, "Get in. I am a mech of few words and I want to keep it that way."

"You just say less stuff to be 'a mech of few words', not _announce_ it-"

"Get. In. My. Fancy. Ass. Car."

I rest my hands on my hips with purpose because I'm gonna make a decision of my _own_ , **damnit**.

"Kiss. My. Ass."

Drift transforms into his Cybertronian self and kneels in front of me.

"You will get in me-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there-"

"And you will cooperate because this is the last thing I want to do on this planet. And back on my ship I was in charge of getting prisoner bots to confess, so I have _a few tricks up my sleeve_ with getting people to do things I want them to do."

"Well if I'm going anywhere, _I'll walk_."

Drift stares at me and I stare back. He better stop staring because up close he's a lot scarier than I anticipated…

"You're a brave little femme. I would watch that tongue of yours if you want to survive here for more than a few days."

"Duly noted," my voice is wavering but I still stand my ground, because that's all I have left, "I may be dressed in a hospital gown, my nails might be chipped and broken, and my body might be bruised and battered; but I won't stop standing my ground and voicing my opinion. I'm going to be a pain in the ass whether you like it or not."

Drift stands to his full height and cocks his head; probably bewildered that a 5 foot human would say that to a 30 foot robot.

"I hear human pain meds can make someone delusional. Are you experiencing any unusual symptoms?"

"No… Are you?"

We stare at each other for a few moments.

"Fair enough," Drift then starts walking out of the bar.

"Wait, aren't I supposed to go with you?" I ask.

"Yes. Follow me," he then turns the corner, vanishing from sight.

"Did he just… leave me?" I turn to look at Blurr and he looks at me and shrugs.

"What- wait for me! I'm small and I have dainty legs! Wait!"

I run after him, slightly restricted by my gown. It's weird when the tables have turned… when I'm running after a transformer instead of the other way around.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ So sorry for the late update! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, here is a list of the transformers: Blaster, Arcee, Streetwise, and Pointblank.


	17. Chapter 17: Mistakes

_Author's Note_ : **HOLY SHIT I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG**. To answer anyone who has been wondering if I died, I did not. School just kind of sucked the life out of me for a bit. I'll be getting back to writing (even though it may take me awhile to get back on the writing wheel) and I will most likely be changing a few aspects about the story but don't worry, everything will be okay. I am very sorry for the long hiatus.

Thank you so much to those who reviewed! Especially those who gave me constructive criticism, it really helps and I do really appreciate it! :)

Guest: indeed it has gotten a bit dark… I hope to keep a balance however so that no one gets scared away;)

 **Waterfront** : thank you very much! I really like writing banter and I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 **Skullchick15** : I'm happy you appreciate the way I communicate with my followers:) and holy moly you really pay attention to detail and I **love** that! I really hope you'll like the way I put in the DJD, but I don't know if Tesarus and Helex are going to fetch her some tea… Beth likes coffee more;) anyways I really love how you're reading into the transformers actions. Two thumbs up!:) And to answer your question, I would say that Beth most likely does bring out the opposite in guys. (Opposite as in, like, their inner self desires) Thank you for the feedback!

 **KHandFF7fanforever** : I definitely agree with you on that:)

 **DaLadyofSouls** : I am having such a hard time writing Drift. **Such. A. Hard. Time.**

 **Edges05** : *creepy prophet voice* Only time will tell what will happen next with dear Sideswipe and Sunstreaker… *Cough* ahem yes well thank you very much for your review! You're amazing! :) And you have been with this story for _months_ now so special thank you to you:)

 **SolusPrimeLightblast** : thank you! The fact that you want to read my story _at all_ just makes me super happy! And I can't wait to give you more! :)

Guest: okay I admit Beth is being a little bit childish, but how would you act if you were in her situation? Probably differently, right? Everyone's got different ways of coping with a new atmosphere and this is hers:) thank you for the feedback!:)

 **Thank you to those who favorited/followed my story and/or my profile, you make my day!**

I would just like to clarify that I unfortunately won't be responding to comments every chapter (I'm sure some of you don't like scrolling past a ton of text to get to the story) but if you ask a question I will get back to you through personal messaging.

* * *

 _Disclaimer:_ Why am I still putting this thing here? Why must I remind myself that I do not own Transformers?!

A few days passed before I could force myself out of my room. Darn right I decided to stay locked up where no Transformer could even _peep_ at me. It actually feels really nice being in voluntary solitary confinement.

Just like Ratchet told me, every twelve hours I run as fast as my skinny little legs can carry me to the med bay where he checks up on my vitals and makes sure the contraption he put on my wrist stays intact. I think it tracks my vitals throughout the day… at least it's as small as a hair tie so I don't notice it much.

The room that I stay in is very close to the med bay, and it takes me about a minute to get there in a dead sprint. And since I haven't worked out or eaten anything that isn't liquid for months, a _'dead sprint'_ equals _'slightly faster than a leisurely jog'._ God I need to work out…

Just now I decided to leave the comforts of my small little room to wander the halls and map out the base. I brought a small notepad that I requested from Hayden (she gets me anything I want, bless her) and I'm currently drawing the layout of the many halls. Sketching ever since I could hold a pencil has it's perks… never thought it would help me in _this_ situation. I mean, _**no one**_ did. You didn't, right?

I peer down the hall to my left and marvel at how big and empty they seem to be. I heard Ratchet talking about patrol and scouting for materials… they must be out doing that right now.

A few people roam the halls but they have a serious purpose, unlike me. _I'm_ here because I _have_ to be. _I'm_ here because of reasons I still don't fully understand.

I sketch out the hall as I meander down it, all the while trying to stay as close to the wall as possible so that if a Cybertronian rears it's ugly head I'll be ready to hide.

Thank goodness Hayden was able to get me some black Adidas sweats and hoodies, or else I'd be subjected to pale blue hospital gowns. Goodness knows how much those wash me out.

I hear thundering footsteps approaching around the corner a couple hundred feet in front of me and I scramble to find someplace safe to hide. There's like _no where_ to hide where the hell am I supposed to hide?!

My eyes catch on a couple military vehicles to my left and I quickly run to them.

As I crawl under the decked out military vehicles the sounds become closer and my heartbeat quickens with each step. What if it's Prowl?! Or worse- _Sideswipe_?! Or maybe it's Drift going over to my room to make sure I haven't left… did I mention I'm not allowed to leave my room? Did that ever come up? No?

Oh _shit_ I dropped my notepad and pencil! It's _right there_ in the _middle_ of the hall like twenty feet in front of me. Why would I drop that?! Whoever the bot is I'm sure he or she wouldn't notice anyways, considering my stuff is so tiny to them.

" _Thirty_ _foot_ _bastards_ ," I whisper to no one in particular.

I freeze as the transformer comes to a halt in front of my notepad. I hear his gears twist and turn as he bends over to pick it up, and a hand soon comes into vision where my notepad lies.

Oh no.

The giant metal hand picks up my notepad and they vanish from sight. The comfort of the vehicle I'm under soon becomes non-existent.

This floor is so freaking _dirty_ what was I _thinking_ hiding under this truck! _**Yuck**_.

A weird buzzing sound fills my head and I look around for the source, but there seems to be no machines running-

"Ratchet, I believe I've retrieved an item that belongs to the femme. Sending you my exact coordinates now."

A couple seconds pass before the robot speaks again, "Affirmative. Bluestreak out."

The buzzing noise stops and I look around, still utterly confused on where it came from.

I hear a low sigh come from the bot and he continues his way down the hall. Hehe I sure fooled _him._

Oh shit I feel a sneeze… _No no no no no-_

" _ACHOO!"_ I try to muffle the sneeze as much as possible, but it is to no avail. The robots footsteps halt immediately, and after a few seconds he turns around and starts walking my way.

 **Damnit,** I was so close!

I hear the military vehicle behind me flip over onto it's side, and soon I hear the one above me do the same.

I roll over onto my back and stare at the Autobot named Bluestreak who towers over me so spectacularly. I stand up and dust myself off, waiting for him to make the first move to detain me.

Several seconds roll by and I frown at his lack of movement. He only stares at me. Creepy, much?

"Well," I say, breaking the silence, "Take me to your leader."

"You want me to turn you in?"

" _No_ I want you to get it over with. Are you gonna cuff me or something? Knock me out? Tase me to submission?"

"Do you remember me?" He asks. _Yeah_ I remember him, he's the only normal encounter I've had with a bot so far.

"Yes."

"Do you remember what I told you the first time we met?"

"... No."

"I said I wouldn't hurt you. So I'm not."

Well _that's_ reassuring! No one's _ever_ gone back on their words to me before, so I should _definitely_ trust this guy. _Totally._

"I would rather not be rude so I'm going to say this once; I don't believe you and I never will. So I would _love_ to have my notepad back and I won't protest when you take me to Ratchet."

"You won't protest?"

"Correct."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes."

"You're _positive_ -"

"Oh for the love of- I'm _**positive!**_ "

Bluestreak kneels down and leans over so that he and I are face to face.

"What's with Cybertronians and staring. It's creepy."

"You remind me of someone," he says as he stands to his full height. I frown in confusion. Honestly am I _that_ unused to being confused?

"I'm not even going to ask. Look, you're either gonna take me while I'm indifferent about this or I'm going to think long and hard about how freaking _unfair_ all of this is and make a break for it. What'll it be, Blue?"

Before the Autobot could speak, his attention is suddenly directed in the direction of the hall whence he came.

" _Elizabeth,_ " a sultry voice radiates off of a certain bot whom we've all come to love _dearly._

Sideswipe.

"It's been _so long_ ," he says as he nears us.

"Not long enough," I mutter.

"Aren't you supposed to be on patrol, Sideswipe?" Questions Blue. Sides waves off his younger ally and rests his hands on his hips.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking the lovely femme back to her cage?" Retorts Sides ever so sweetly. Bluestreak glares at him and turns his attention to me once more.

"We were just heading there."

"I dunno Blue, I've been thinking long and hard…"

" _Do not_ be making a break for it or else I'll have to detain you."

"You'll _detain_ her?" I notice Sideswipes agitated look towards Bluestreak, and then I notice the height difference. Sides is at _least_ three heads taller than Blue. "How about I make this easier for you; _I'll_ take her to Ratchet. Don't you worry your small little head about it."

Bluestreak takes a mortified look for a brief moment before rage engulfs his emotions.

" _This_ is why no one likes you Sides!"

"Do you always bring out the claws _this_ _fast_ , pussy-"

"Hey guys, I think there's a time and place for this and I don't think this is it," I butt in, "Bluestreak, comm Ratchet and tell him our coordinates. I'll wait for him to pick me up."

The two transformers look at me for a bit and I fold my arms across my chest.

"Oh and I'll have my notepad back, thank you."

Blue looks down at my notepad in his hands and so does Sides.

"You _stole_ her _notepad_?" Speaks Sides, " Sparkling much?"

" _You're_ one to talk."

"Oooo good one."

"Is _anyone_ calling Ratchet?" I question, irritated.

" _No one's_ calling Ratchet," declares the silver front liner.

"If the femme wants Ratchet then I think we should call him. She's afraid and alone and I think we should do whatever we can to calm her-"

"Hey!"

"Blue's right, Beth," Side's voice takes a lower tone, "you're all alone. You're _scared_ with **no** **one** and **nothing** -"

"False," I cut him off, "I actually have Hayden and we're the most ultimate power couple you will ever see. Now get out of my face, I'm going to Ratchet."

"You are a _feisty_ little femme!"

I roll my eyes at his words. Sides, you sound like a broken record and I've known you for… how long?

"I'll escort you," says Bluestreak as he nears me.

"No," I hold up a hand, "I'm an ant amongst giants and the last thing I want is someone _escorting_ me to Ratchet. Sides if you keep staring at me like that I'm going to think that on Cybertron you were locked up in a giant robot asylum."

I get confused looks from both robots and I give them both once-overs before striding off, forgetting the notepad. I hear one of the robots transform and a silver streak races past the corner of my eye, followed by a rush of wind.

Sideswipe. Wonder where he's going now. You know what, I don't care. I'm just counting the days until they let me out of here… or should I just speed up that process…

"Let me know if he creeps you out anymore, I'll take care of him."

I furrow my brows and continue my walking. "Thanks, but… no thanks."

I did not sign up for this shit.

"Are you sure you don't need an escort?"

"I'm not 18 and we aren't going to Prom. I'll see you later, Blue."

My strides become longer and more purposeful, and as I round the corner I get a strange feeling… 30 feet might separate me from these robots, but we are more alike than I previously thought.

 _I'm_ a hormonal wreck, _Sideswipes_ a hormonal wreck…

I wonder what the other bots are like.

* * *

Barricade tore through the highway; his sirens on high and speed flirting dangerously close to 140.

How could he lose the femme?! He had _one goddamn job._ Capture the femme and immediately exterminate upon contact. Why had he hesitated?!

More police sirens sounded in the distance. They were in pursuit of the seemingly rogue policeman. The radio buzzed with threats of punishments and consequences considering the bots actions, and Barricade responded accordingly with higher speeds.

Swerving through traffic with ease, he lead the policemen through the night. Barricade took an exit and traveled down the empty streets. Soon the roads began to succumb to complete darkness as there were no street lamps in sight, and the Decepticon halted in his tracks; tires screeching in the process.

The policemen came to a stop as well. Using their vehicles as shields, they aimed their guns at the rogue police car and shouted a warning.

"Step out of the vehicle or we will be forced to use deadly measure!"

A few seconds went by before the Decepticon slowly transformed into his Cybertronian form. After the initial shock, the policemen regained focus and began to fire at the alien.

Barricade slowly aimed his cannon at the several policemen, and a blast of energy quickly ended the firefight.

He would not make the same mistake twice.

* * *

Do you ever push thoughts that you just _can't bear to think about_ in the back of your head? Matters that are so important and present in your life but you just _can't_ think about them? And when they resurface you just wanna ram your head into a wall… Yeah, me too.

What's up with all the talk about me being a _reincarnation_ of a _Cybertronian_? That makes no sense whatsoever. Like, _none._

Should I feel different? I don't feel different… well, other than completely traumatized and lonely then no, I don't feel different.

I think that my future is probably going to be really affected by the decisions I make right now. Like, I can either stay here with the Autobots or try to escape. Thing is, there isn't really any reason for me to run away. I have it good here.

I have food, a room, stuff, and the company of robots which is basically like watching The Real Housewives of Diego Garcia.

Maybe I just have to sit this one out. I mean, I've already tried escaping like… three times? Four? Hopefully whatever is in my system flushes out soon.

And regarding the whole 'reincarnation' thing, from what I've read about the subject there should be no correlation with my past life and my current life; only memories, I believe. So once Ratchet clips the source of the Energon and All Spark radiation, I'll be good to go. No strings attached.

Maybe they'll do some Men In Black shit and erase my memory. God, that'd be nice.

That Deception cop sure did freak me out. What was his problem? I bet it was his time if the month. Do robots even _have_ a time of the month… That's probably a question for Ratchet.

My hands travel to my pockets to retrieve my notebook, which isn't there… shit. That had valuable information in it.

I stop in front of the med bay, internally debating whether or not I should go back and retrieve my notebook or enter this hell hole.

The pain-filled screams of a mech make that decision for me.

I dash into Ratchets layer, fully expecting to see the old dude finally rusting to death. However, my eyesight is graced with a different presence.

Sunstreaker lay on the main table, fully strapped down and writhing in agony. Jesus could he scream any freaking louder?!

I plant my hands over my ears and cringe at the noise. Why isn't anyone dealing with him?! Where is Ratchet?! _Why is no one hearing this god awful sound?!_

I near the table and look for a way to check out what's happening all the way up there. Ah hah! Ratchet stacked a bunch of crap on the side of his tool table so I could get up there easily.

I run towards it and make the difficult climb up. When I reach the top and take a look at Sunny, a horrific sight greets me.

Sunny's entire chest is open, circuts and wires completely bare as well as his spark chamber.

This don't look right! It's like Ratchet was operating on him or something… No. _NO WAY._ Sunshine woke up on the table! Ratchet was operating on him for some odd reason and left and the anesthesia wore off!

"I can't say I feel bad for you but this looks painful!" I comment dryly. Yeah that's right Sunshine, **fuck you.**

* * *

Author's note: Allllllrighty then. Yet again, I am very sorry for the long wait as well as the short chapter but I wanted to give you guys something real quick. Anyways, thank you for reading and I'll be back shortly!


	18. update

Hey it's been a while! My need for writing has gone up a bit and I was just wondering if there is anyone out there who would like me to continue this story? Obviously I would be going in a bit of a different direction but I've been dabbling with some ideas that would only change the story just a little bit… Anyways, comment or pm me if you would like me to continue this story! Thank you!


End file.
